A Difference of Opinion
by Mary-ann3112
Summary: Hermione can't choose, won't choose... Her life's turned upside down and she finally HAS to choose. The lover or the father? But first she has to work out which is which.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Hi! So, this is the first chapter of many I suppose in some ways Hermione is OOC but not massively, she is still the frizzy haired, know-it-all we have all come to love. Rated M for strong language -but not every other word, just occasionally - and sex - as I am writing this when I have already wrote the next 20 chapters in I can tell you that so far there are four sex scenes only one that is graphic. So if you have time could you possibly review? Thanks a lot.

Update: I have gone over this and corrected some grammatical mistakes and generally improved it. And i am going to do the same with the rest!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 1

She sat on the bathroom floor, leaning on the tub. She chewed on her bottom lip, anxiously. Her left arm lay limp but her hand was clamped fiercely around something.

Hours went by and not a muscle twitched nor a finger moved. Her eyes occasionally drooped but suddenly shot open as if scared.

Several people knocked and tried to get in but she never took notice. Just sat, rocking, on the bathroom floor.

Inside her head, thousands of images flashed before her eyes, from her seventh birthday to her first day at Hogwarts.

However, there was this particular one, which kept popping up. It was indistinct, blurry but you could just tell it was a two boys, late-teens with one black hair and one with red.

Abruptly, her head shot up, eyes squinting as the first watery rays of sun filtered along the horizon and hit her ghostly face.

She had been sat there for over 10 hours in the almost semi-conscious state she had been in. Straightening up appeared to be a challenge as every bone in her body seemed to have shrunk.

She wobbled over to the mirror above the sink to examine herself; there were dark rings under her eyes and bright red bloodshot gathering around her pupils. Her hair was knotted and life-less and her skin was a porridge-grey.

She groaned and put one hand on her head, her other hand still clutching the mysterious object.

Stealthily, she crept across the black and white tiled floor towards the heavy wooden door to the dorm.

She stopped in the doorframe for a second and looked at the sleeping faces of her friends before sighing heavily and crawling into her bed, tucking the 'thing' under her pillow.

Thirty days seemed to drag by and once again, the girl was locked in the bathroom, utter dismay and wretchedness pouring out of her in the form of salty, bitter tears.

She was sat on the edge of the bath, looking miserably at the underwear she had in her hand, she had hoped, wished and begged to see blood there even it was just a spot.

Some kind of confirmation.

A knock on the door and another girl walked in. The first quickly hid her underwear in her pocket.

"Hermione? What's up?" Ginny asked, walking forwards and wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"Nothing…" Hermione muttered.

"Okay…then tell me why your sitting on the bath crying your eyes out?" she prodded.

"Nothing…" came the reply. Ginny looked curious and slightly angered by the lack of speech Hermione was showing.

"Hermione, tell me! Seriously, I'm your best friend." the redhead insisted. Hermione stayed silent, fingering the corner of her jumper. Ginny stared hard into her friends eyes.

When several seconds had passed she frowned, her frustration peaking.

"What the hell can't you possibly tell me? You know what I'm just gonna go, leave you to it" she snapped.

Just as she reached for the door handle, Hermione slipped off the bath, collapsing onto a heap on the floor. Ginny rushed back and pulled her into a hug.

"Please you're scaring me, nothing can be this bad…can it?" she whispered.

"I'm pregnant" Hermione sobbed. Ginny gasped but stayed silent.

The two friends sat together, hugging, on the cold floor. Thousands of questions buzzed around their heads all remaining unanswered.

**Another Month Later**

He looked down at her fiery, lust-filled eyes. She pressed her heaving breasts into his chest, her moans and sighs begging him to take her.

Trembling hands slid up her sweating, writhing body, gliding through the sumptuous valley of her chest and finally tangling in her chocolaty hair, pulling on it gently.

The girl took control grabbing her lover by his hair and shoulders forcing him on to his back on the deep purple sheet they had laid on the floor.

Temptingly… tantalisingly… tormentingly she slid down his panting body, kissing his skin and tracing shapes on his abdomen.

Then, out of nowhere, she engulfed his erect penis in her welcoming mouth, licking the tip then nibbling on his testicles.

He savagely grabbed the back of her bobbing head and slammed it down, pulling her up again by her hair.

This only spurred her on and her sucking became more vigorous. His hips jutted hard as he came, it spurting into her mouth, streams and streams of it until only heavy breathing remained.

After resting for mere seconds, he decided to return the favour. Pushing her on to her back, he tenderly lifted her legs and rested her ankles on his shoulders.

His black hair spread over her lower abdomen as his ducked into her centre. His soft tongue eased itself under her layers of skin until her slight gasp told him he had reached his destination, he flicked, licked and sucked her until she was wet enough for him to slip in his finger.

She stopped kissing him and just lay back looking in total bliss. He moved in and out slowly, stroking every inch, he could reach.

Repositioning himself for better access, he slid all the way in to dramatic effect. She moaned passionately and her back arched as she started to rock her hips.

She let her legs fall from his shoulders before telling him in her most seductive, husky voice to lie on his back.

Grabbing her wand hastily she cast the necessary charm and kneeled above his waiting penis.

She lowered herself so the tip was pressing on her, teasing her partner until she pushed down hard until he was fully inside her.

Neither moved for seconds, relishing the fact that they were one, until the man's penis jerked.

She gave him one last cheeky smile then started to rock backwards and forwards, erratic at first but soon gaining a rhythm.

He pulled her down to him and slipped one of her nipples in his mouth, softly nibbling on the hard nubs.

In turn, she kissed his neck and jaw, breathing deeply at his smell.

It was getting hotter, steamier, and sexier until she cried out, flinging her head back then roughly bit his already scratched shoulder.

He kept thrusting into her as she felt his juices flow, warming her, filling her. She collapsed on top of him, lying still, listening to his fast beating heart.

"I love you Hermione…," he panted.

"Yeah…mm hm I know." she quickly pecked him on his forehead and proceeded to gather up her uniform. He sat up and stared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I said yeah, me too Harry." she mumbled, now avoiding his eyesight.

"No you didn't…I thought you loved me?" he frowned at her.

"Look, I got to go…see you later in the common room, okay?" she called as she hurried out of the room.

When the door snapped shut and she had put two floors between them she leaned against the cool stone of the statue of Boris the Bewildered and sighed heavily.

She just wanted to feel good about herself, feel sexy, alive and…not pregnant. That's if she was pregnant, there was always this little person in her head who resolutely argued that she could not possibly be expecting.

She did love Harry, she loved him so much, like a brother, like a lover, like a friend.

So she ambled down the long corridors, trying not to be seen or heard by Filch or Mrs. Norris.

A long-fingered, pale hand inched it self to her stomach where it settled.

She was hugging her baby.

A small, hesitant smile grew across her face, it was the first time she had smiled properly since she had found out she was pregnant, a month ago.

She was now three months gone and still had not told anyone except Ginny. However, unknown to her, the worst part was just beginning…

* * *

**Next Time: **Hermione has another secret...

**A/N: **What did you think of the start? Please stay with me there is A LOT more in store! Thank you so much for just reading this chapter!

Please review, I will personally send you my love and gratitude for you by owl :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Not mine!

**A/N -** Second chapter- at first it was just going to be about Hermione being pregnant but then i added the whole "who's the father thing" D! Thank you for reading !!

**Update:** I have edited this slightly; added a few sentences, corrected spelling mistakes and filled in words that I missed out!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat, curled up in an armchair, in the common room, Harry on one side and Ron on the other.

Harry kept giving her wounded looks, which Hermione conveniently ignored. They couldn't discuss it or argue because Ron did not know about them. Harry thought keeping it a secret was appropriate because if Ron found out it would affect their friendship, whereas Hermione had different intentions completely.

She gave her ginger friend a glance to catch him nodding towards the portrait hole.

"Oh damn, I just remembered! Hermione I need your help with something in the library." Ron said, grabbing his friends arm.

"It's 10 o' clock at night!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah…well, what I need is…I need Hermione to come with me to see Flitwick, to get a note for the restricted section! You know how much he likes her." he improvised. Hermione shrugged and let herself be dragged into the dark, deserted corridor.

"So?" she asked, "What do you really want?" Ron put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. At first she remained stiff and silent, but Ron would not give up so she resigned to the inevitable and sank into his body. Just as it was getting a little to heated she pulled away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Listen, do you think Harry is catching on about us?" she whispered.

"Nope, hasn't got a clue. I feel bad about it though, he's my best friend and I have no secrets from him...well excluding this one of course!" Ron hissed back. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, he started kissing her neck until she ducked away.

"I'm not really in the mood to be honest, sweetie…can you just hold me?" she muttered, sounding vulnerable. He studied her face, a hint of disappointment in his eyes but nodded and held her close, stroking her hair and breathing in her unique smell.

Ten minutes past of just the two of them hidden in a shadow on the corridor, peace and tranquillity emitted from their bodies but the portrait hole opened abruptly and Harry popped out. Ron and Hermione sprang apart and acted as if they were heading into the common room.

"Oh, there you are!" Harry called, "It can't take 20 minutes to get a note from Flitwick, he never asks questions."

"Well, Snape answered the door at the Teachers Lounge first so we had to explain everything to him…the nosy git!" he exclaimed. Harry didn't look quite convinced but decided to ignore it.

"Okay…erm, are you coming in at all?" he stuttered. Hermione nodded and flounced through the hole, desperate to get away from the awkward situation.

They all sat down around the fire again and this time Hermione had two boys staring at her so she was very relieved when Ginny called her over, though that emotion soon turned to frustration when she realized what topic of conversation she had in mind.

"Have so been to see Madame Pomfrey yet?" Ginny questioned.

"No, and I don't want to talk about it" Hermione answered in a monotone.

"Tough. First thing in the morning we are going to the hospital wing, even if I have to drag you there. You need to go for your health," she paused and followed the progress of a tear running down her best friends cheek, "please Hermione. I will be with you, I promise you'll never be alone okay? You're my best friend and I love you, we'll do this together." Hermione stayed silent but her head nodded silently.

Ginny squeezed her hand and pecked her on the forehead before going up to bed. She slowly turned to look at her friends…boyfriends. And then it hit her, why she had been so unbelievably depressed recently, besides the pregnancy.

Who was the father? She had slept with them both about …three months ago.

* * *

**Next Time:** Hermione goes to see Madame Pomfrey.

R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K Rowling!

**A/N - **I do not actually know which floor the hospital wing is on so I just made it up. Also, the spell I use to find out if she is pregnant or not is one I made up from one of my earlier stories.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Ginny had said first thing in the morning, she really did mean first thing in the morning. The smell of bacon had not even reached the third floor when they arrived at the double doors of the Hospital Wing.

Ginny pushed the door open and was half way in by the time she realised Hermione was still stood shock still outside. She strode back and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to the door of the Nurses office.

Her fist knocked harshly on the frosted glass then silence until the shadow of the plump Madame Pomfrey loomed from the other side.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley how may I help you this early morning?" she said as she bustled past them into the main ward.

Hermione gave her friend a pleading look. Ginny nodded and took control.

"The thing is… it's quite sensitive. It's Hermione who needs to see you not me," she paused and cleared her throat, "Hermione thinks she might be pregnant." an intense silence seemed to press down on Hermione's head.

"Hmm, I see. And why might you think this Miss Granger?" the woman probed.

"I don't know." she muttered, Ginny elbowed her and mouthed that she must tell the truth. "I haven't had a period for three months now and…well, it's kinda embarrassing," she muttered.

"Go on dear, it's my job." Madame Pomfrey reassured while Ginny grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly.

"My breasts really hurt and they've got loads bigger. Also, I have thrown up nearly every evening for nearly a month. I am tired, my backaches, and I have a constant headache. I just want to know for definite either way," she sobbed. Pomfrey looked at the student with pity and disappointment. She was such a promising student with such potential.

"Okay, well it's a simple enough spell. If you could kindly lift your shirt up so to expose your abdomen." Hermione obliged, "Okay, you will feel a slight discomfort and a warm sensation in your uterus. '_Infantius Revilius!__'__.__"_she swooped her wand down until level with her belly button then continued to draw a circle around her slightly swollen stomach, she kept waving her wand until a tiny little baby, about three inches long, floated out of her, wrapped in a silky, golden bubble.

Hermione let out a loud cry and clutched her belly. Madame Pomfrey, let a very small smile invade her features but quickly caught herself.

"Okay, you go and have some breakfast. One of the teachers will contact you to discuss your future. Congratulations…" she turned on her heel and returned to her office.

Hermione, who was still wailing on a hospital bed, had finally accepted that she was going to have a baby and now she could properly think about all the things that have happened to her body, to her mind.

Like how her clothes were becoming uncomfortable and that her complexion was not what it used to be. Before she put it down to eating to much or being under the weather, anything but being pregnant.

There was that one moment after she had been with Harry and she thought 'maybe' but she had since blocked it completely from her mind. Once they had walked down three corridors, onto the floor below and they assessed themselves as out of earshot of any teachers Hermione finally turned on Ginny.

"My future! She said 'one of the teachers will contact you about your future'! I never thought about that, I was to busy freaking out about having a baby not what was coming afterwards." She leaned her head on the cold stone breathing heavily.

Ginny pursed her lips in concentration, trying to think of a way to soothe her distressed companion.

"I'm sure they just mean scans and antenatal stuff, nothing too drastic," she said, trying to convince her friend…even though she was not entirely convinced herself.

Hermione's breathing got sharper, shorter. Her face became redder and she clutched at her throat: before she knew it, she was having a full on panic attack. Ginny grabbed her wrist in a rather manical way whilst looking around for help however, noone was in sight.

Hermione was barely breathing at all now apart from desperate, infrequent gasps. The red-head gently rubbed her back, reassuring her that everything will be okay and to try to breathe. Professor McGonagall swept towards them as if from nowhere.

"Ah, I was looking for you two," she started but then spotted the hyperventilating student, "Miss Weasley out of the way immediately!" She whipped out her wand and summoned a plain and simple brown paper bag, Ginny had been expected something a bit more advanced.

She passed the bag to Hermione and ordered her to breathe into it. Soon her breathing slowed and finally she had slid down the wall and was sitting on the hard stone floor with her head between her knees.

The Professor waited a few minutes for her to regain composure then immediately pulled her up by the scruff of her robes.

"Please tell me what Poppy -Madame Pomfrey- told me was wrong. Tell me it was some horrible trick!" she raged, her lips thin and eyes wide. Hermione's mouth opened but no words came out, she was still pale, partly from the gnawing sickness in her stomach and partly from the fear and shock her mentor inflicted upon her.

"Well…I mean, I don't know what Madame Pomfrey… I suppose in a way…yeah!" she stuttered hysterically, eventually confirming her fears. McGonagall's shoulders slumped and the brightness in her eyes dulled.

"Hermione," She started in a soft voice, Ginny was shocked by the first name basis she employed, "are you definitely…pregnant?" Hermione nodded grimly, the professor sighed but extended a long, thin arm and wrapped it around Hermione shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I can't even think about anything right now, I just can't imagine how my life is going on!" she howled. McGonagall rummaged in her inside pocket and pulled out a crisp handkerchief which was neatly folded into a triangle which she proceeded to hand to her.

"We have to talk about this seriously now," she said as she watched the crying girl dab at her sore eyes, "I think the Headmasters office will be sufficient. Come on now dear. Miss Weasley, that will be all, back to the common room." the professor said.

"But…please!" she called towards there retreating backs. Hermione looked over her shoulder and issued a slight, reassuring smile. She took a deep breath and walked towards, what was in her mind, her doom.

* * *

**A/N -** So what do you think so far. I should have the next chapter within a week or so! Thank you so much for reading

**Next Time: **Hermione has to face the Headmaster...and all the Governers and Ginny breaks her promice of always being there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**A/N -** This Chapter is still very emotionally and angsty but I promice it will get a bit lighter as she gets further into her pregnancy. I really hope your enjoying reading it. I have enjoyed writing this one so much more than the others, it just seems to flow a bit more.

I would like to thanks you for reading up to this point and if you could possibly leave a review I would be very grateful.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Fizzing Whizbee!" McGonagall proclaimed. The stone gargoyle grimaced at her then reluctantly sprang beside. Well, not so much sprang as flopped. "So sorry to trouble you." she said acidly.

Hermione trudged up the revolving staircase, tears already starting to form in her bloodshot eyes. She still felt faint and just wanted to go to bed and never emerge again.

Sadly, that was not going to happen anytime soon. After what seemed like forever walking up the tall, stone steps, finally they reached the majestic wooden door.

A gasp escaped from her lips as she took in the view. Nearly all the teachers and what looked like a couple of school governors were assembled in the sphere-shaped study.

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting at ease in the spacious chair nestled behind the vast oak desk. Complicated and magical-looking equipment cluttered its surface along with mountains of papers and books.

"Ah, Miss Granger," he said as he shot her a warm smile, "I believe you have some news for us all!" Hermione did not know what to say to this comment so decided to keep her lips firmly shut.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is true Albus" McGonagall chipped in. There was some agitated chatter from the crowd as Hermione shifted around uncomfortably.

"Why are you afraid to tell me that? It's delightful news!" Exclaimed Dumbledore, clapping his hands together in glee.

"Be that as it may," said McGonagall sceptically, "but we are here to discuss Miss Grangers future and where to go next."

"Well, she may go straight to the comfort of her own home or alternatively stay here for as long as she wants. Either way it's up to her, I want to make this difficult period as comfortable as possible for her," said Dumbledore sincerely, Hermione gave him a tiny and watery yet grateful smile which he immediately reciprocated.

"Be reasonable Dumbledore! There's no way the girl can stay, if anything she should be suspended for getting in this mess to start with." Lucius Malfoy called out with disgust think within his steely voice.

"I don't think that's up to you Lucius," said Professor McGonagall in a voice that could make You-Know-Who himself quake. Snape stepped forwards so to position himself within eyesight of every person in the room.

"May I remind you all that Miss Granger is only 15 years of age? She is but a child herself, she should go home to her family." he stated greasily.

"So…then if Hermione decides to stay, her family is, of course, most welcome to come and visit anytime," the Headmaster said politely. "Every week if necessary. Of course, they will have to stay outside of the grounds because of the enchantments around the castle to protect against muggles. I will make arrangements for the Three Broomsticks to accommodate them." Hermione's mind was whirling at this point.

"If she leaves her education will be compromised." a squeaky sounding, frizzy haired woman added.

"I'm staying."

"Excuse me?" said Malfoy.

"I said I'm staying. I cannot go home. Please let me stay, Professor!" she whimpered.

"There we go then, decision made! It was very nice to see you all of you but I have things to discuss privately with Miss Granger!" came Dumbledore's voice from within the cluster of people surrounding his desk.

They reluctantly filed out of the doors, Lucius and Snape grumbling to each other along the way. Finally, just Hermione and Dumbledore were left.

"I'm sorry sir! I know it must be very selfish for me too want to stay. It must be immensely difficult to arrange everything." said Hermione quickly. Dumbledore shook his head and chuckled jovially.

Not at all, dear child, not at all! I love infants. New lives being brought into the world…that is the real magic. Not all the spell casting and potion making. The love you will feel is second to none. You really are lucky to experience this; even if you are so young yourself," he sighed deeply, "I am about to ask you a rather personal question which I hope you shall forgive me for."

Hermione gulped but nodded.

"Who is the father?"

"Umm…"

"Miss Granger?" he prompted. Hermione's mouth went very dry, no matter how much she tried she just could not get a single word out. What would he think of her? The 15-year-old slut who does not even know who the father of her un-born child is!

"I don't know…," she whispered, barely audible. A flicker of emotion passed across his face.

"I see…and why might that be?"

"It's complicated."

"Well take your time then." he persisted.

"There are t-t-two people. I love them both and I'm disgusted in myself for the way I'm treating them as well as myself." she stuttered.

"And you've…been intimate with both?" she nodded.

"I know I'm so young…and to be honest I wasn't sure I was ready the first time, but he loves me and I love him…and as for the other one he is amazing, I love him too! Merlin, I hate myself!" her hands ran through her hair as she tried to compose herself.

"I see. Who are these two young men?" said Dumbledore with a slight frown on his features.

"My best friends…" all the barriers broke down as she sank to the floor, kneeling on the thread-bare carpet with her sodden face in her hands which were red and sore from all the wringing during the past half-hour. The Professor hesitated for a second but eventually strode over to the spot where she was currently rocking back and froth. He crouched down and put his hand on her arm.

"I understand how distressed you must be. Is there anyone I can get for you? Maybe Mr Weasley or Mr Potter?" he soothed

"No! Not them! If Ginny could possibly come? If it's not too much trouble?" she sobbed.

"Of course, excuse me a second." he disappeared out of the door, leaving her in a heap. Mere minutes later he returned, on his own.

"Professor McGonagall is going to retrieve her from her lesson." he muttered.

"Is it that time already?" she said.

"Oh yes, we have had a lot to talk about," he smiled, "and we obviously have a lot more to say but we shall leave that till another time shall we? Ah, Miss Weasley, Professor McGonagall!" he called out as the pair walked in. Instantly Ginny ran over and hugged her friend.

"Take her back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Miss Weasley, you may both have the rest of the day off." he stated.

"Yes sir. Come on sweetie." she hauled her up and lead towards the staircase.

Once they had crept along the silent corridors, dodging behind statues whenever someone they knew wandered past, she did not want to see anyone, she could not bear the questions however innocent they may be.

They clambered through the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room to find a surprise in front of them. She stared blearily through her tear-beaded eyelashes at Harry and Ron from the portrait hole as they sat in the squishy armchairs next to the crackling fire, chatting merrily.

Ginny looked from one to another fearfully. It was at that point that the boys looked over from their spot by the fire. Hermione quickly averted her face and tugged on her companions arm as if to say 'get me the hell out of here'.

Unfortunately, it was too late. Her mind was racing to find a plausible excuse for why her face had swollen to twice its original size but everything was a blank.

She tried moving but her legs would not move, she tried talking but her jaw refused to open. Therefore, she just stood there looking at her black patent kitten-heels.

They rose from their seats slowly, concern written on their faces. Harry reached her first and put a comforting hand on her arm; Ron came to the other side of her and covered her hand with his.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she feverishly cast around for anything to say to them, anything but the truth. Suddenly she saw a drawing of Draco Malfoy with the words 'Slytherin Snake' etched into it.

"Malfoy. He called me a slut 'cos I kissed that boy in sixth year for a dare, then he said that I wasn't worthy of swapping saliva with him anyway because he was a pure blood!" she wailed.

Ron and Harry shared mutinous looks and stormed out of the portrait hole. As soon as the picture slammed shut Hermione let out the breath she had been holding since she had finished her exceptional lie.

"Merlin's pants! I'm evil, pure evil." she cried out. Ginny did not say anything, "What the hell is going to happen when they confront him? They will get detention if they beat him up! And why weren't they in class anyway?" once again Ginny did not reply. "Well? What am I going to do?" Ginny paused for a second.

"Why did you lie?" she whispered. Hermione's eyes widened. She had forgotten that Ginny did not know the father situation.

"N-no reason…I just don't want anyone to know." she stuttered.

"But they're your best friends. You have to tell them sometimes, I mean, they're going to notice."

"Erm…"

"Unless…"

"What?"

"Unless, one of them is the father? No, you wouldn't do that, your they're friend…" she looked at her friend who was staring once again at her shoes. Hermione's eyes flashed to Ginny who was still staring at her shrewdly. The redhead had seen that look before. It was guilt.

"Noooo, you wouldn't do that to me! Ron is my brother… I have been in love with Harry since I was 10!" once again Hermione avoided her gaze confirming her suspicions, "So? Which one is it?" she yelled as her face turned into the same colour as her hair.

"I…I wanna…I don't…I don't know!" she screamed back.

"You cold-hearted, malicious bitch." she hissed.

"Ginny, you don't understand, please let me explain," she watched in dismay as she watched the angry girl storm off to her dorm.

"Just leave me alone…slut!" Ginny barked. Hermione had no more tears to cry, so she just sat looking into the fire waiting for the boys to come back.

She noticed something shining on the table out of the corner of her eye. They were two crumpled up sweet wrappers, one saying 'Nosebleed Nougat by the infamous Weasley Wizard Wheezes' and the other the same except that it was a Puking Pastille.

She chuckled slightly as she worked out why the two weren't in lessons when she arrived.

"I love them…" she sighed.

* * *

**Next Time**: Hermione's bump starts showing and Harry and Ron get a nasty shock.

Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while, writers block and everything. This is sort of a filler chapter. Big stuff to come, so keep reaing. Please Review, i'd really appreciate it, one tiny review from you makes my whole day, that sounds sad but i'm disabled and stuck at home all day so this is really important to me!

Thanks SO much!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She had taken to avoiding her friends recently…she found it easier to ignore the hurt looks than actually see them. She felt awful but there was nothing that could be done about it. She could not be relaxed or be herself.

They did not have a clue about her impending motherhood…yet.

_One Month Later_

Hermione walked through the corridors with an odd expression on her face.

When she had awoke and got dressed that morning, she had noticed that her ever-expanding belly was distinctly recognisable through her crisp, white school shirt.

After a whole hour of deliberating she had put on two jumpers, tightly wrapped her robes around her and placed a thick, woolly scarf on to cover her abdomen.

Still, after all this, there were whispers following her every step.

"Ohh, hasn't she put on weight!"

"I know, doesn't she look fat…"

Tears collected in her eyes at the word 'fat' and she really wanted to shout back "I'm four months bloody pregnant, I'M NOT FAT!" but thought the whispers would become shouts if she divulged that information.

The impressive oak doors of the Great Hall finally came into view, uttering a sigh of relief Hermione slipped into one of the vacated spots around the Gryffindor table, tucking her school bag on her lap to hide her bump.

Muesli appeared in front of her, which then was transferred to her bowl. She had half finished it when she heard the voices of the two people she did not want to see the most.

Ron turned to Harry, looking puzzled all of a sudden.

"Harry…have you seen Hermione around recently?" he asked.

"Nope, not since the before yesterday in Care of Magical Creatures, but she ignored me…_again.__"_ Harry muttered back, looking grumpy.

"I haven't got a clue what's up with her, one minutes she our best mate next minute we don't see her for days on end. I'm actually really worried." Ron said quietly, just then an extremely bushy head came into view. "Oi! Harry its Hermione…that's it, I'm asking her what the hell is going on!" He stormed up behind her and cleared his throat.

Hermione, who already knew he was there, turned around slowly.

"Ron, Harry! Hi. Where have you been not seen you in a while!" she said, overly cheery.

"Where have _we _been? We've been looking for you everywhere." he said angrily. Hermione buried her head in her hands trying her hardest not cry.

"Come on Hermione, you've got to tell us sooner or later so it might as well be now." Harry reasoned.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this now." She stood up and picked her bag up to put it on. In the process of lifting it over her shoulder, the scarf shifted to one side, revealing her swollen stomach.

The boys gawped at her with their mouths slightly open. Looking down she realised the mistake and quickly rectified it.

"It's not what it looks like." she stuttered.

"Then what the hell is it!" Ron yelled.

Hermione said nothing staring at each of their dumbstruck faces.

Harry was suddenly pulled out of his reverie; he slowly inched towards her and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Hermione…are you pregnant?" he whispered.

She looked up into his beautiful green eyes. She could not speak, she could not think, she could not barely breathe, all she could do was run.

Her lungs felt like they were ripping as she fled out of the Great Hall, up the marble staircase and up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Out of breath and half blind from all the salty tears, she dragged herself up the stairs. But then Ginny came from above.

Both stopped, Ginny, too, looked as though she had been crying. Hermione went to turn around until Ginny grabbed her shoulder.

Once again they stopped, staring at each other, neither moving. Minutes passed. No one spoke.

"Ginny…"

"Hermione…" They both spoke at the same time.

"You go first." Ginny muttered. Hermione smiled ruefully.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you; I never meant to hurt anyone. I fell in love. I do not expect you to understand. You love Harry, Ginny. Well so do I. But the hardest part is that I love Ron too. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about that." Ginny stayed icily silent. "Please Ginny, say something."

"How far gone are you now?" she said quietly. Hermione hesitated, thrown off guard slightly.

"Four months…well 16 weeks. Last week of the first trimester." she said.

Silence.

"Ginny, why were you crying?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Do you really want to know?" she questioned angrily, Hermione nodded. "The same reason I have every day for the past month: I'm not able to talk to my best friend, not been able to comfort her during the hardest part of her life. Feeling guilty about this…but then I remember why I am not talking to her. She not only slept with the person I am in love with but my brother too, and to top it off she got pregnant by one of them. Oh! Don't forget that she doesn't know which one!" Ginny shouted.

Hermione did not know what to say. "I'm sorry…," she whispered again.

"Okay." Ginny said simply. Hermione looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"I accept your apology. I'm too tired to continue all this arguing." She leaned forward and embraced her tightly.

"Really? Oh Ginny, I love you. I've really missed you!" Hermione squealed. Ginny smiled broadly.

"Me too. I have been so worried. So does anyone know yet? I mean, I haven't heard anything, no rumours so I assume it's still secret."

"Not exactly."

"Oh dear God, do they know? Harry and Ron?"

"I think so, that's why I'm crying they saw my bump at breakfast." Ginny frowned.

"You're showing?" Nodding, Hermione lifted her scarf out of the way. Ginny gasped. "Hermione! No wonder you're massive!"

Hermione laughed, "You think this is big, wait till it's time for it to come out. This is nothing! I am not even in maternity clothes yet. Let's not stand here talking about this, come into my room."

Once they were settled on Hermione's bed Ginny asked the question that had been bugging her.

"Do you know whose it is yet?" Ginny murmured, not looking at her friend. Hermione stared back in a strange and horrible pitied her.

"No." Ginny looked defeated. "I know who you would like it to be. Ron's. That way Harry isn't tied down to me and the baby."

"I won't lie, that would be the ideal situation, but this isn't about me. I still can't believe your going to be a mum!" Ginny giggled.

"Me neither. My parents are coming tomorrow for the first time."

"So you told them then?"

"Yep, through the floo network, couldn't do it by letter it's to big. They were…disappointed. I have not told them I do not know who the father is. I just said I didn't want to talk about it." Neither spoke as they contemplated how big the situation was.

"Bloody hell…"Ginny whispered.

"I know…"

* * *

**Next Time:** Harry and Ron are in a predicament and Hermione sees her parents for the first time since she told them she was pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**A/N:** !Weird chapter, quite angsty... very angsty actually. There's humour on the way though! As Hermione's parent's don't actually have official names, i didn't really want to make them up so if Mr. and Mrs. Granger becomes abit repetitive, I'm sorry

**

* * *

******

Chapter 6

Harry Potter sat between the shelves at the back of the library staring into space. The events of the morning flashing in front of his eyes.

'_I__'__m going to have a baby, I__'__m going to be a dad, and I'm going to be a fifteen year old father__…'_

He felt like a shell, empty and desolate, vaguely aware of his surroundings but not aware of the person sitting next to him.

Ron Weasley did not know what to do, what to say. Harry was not moving or speaking.

Ron did not know what he was so upset about; he was not the one who just found out that he was having a baby at fifteen.

She looked big…

'_How long had she known? It all makes sense now, she wouldn__'__t talk to me, touch me, kiss me, and she wouldn__'__t even acknowledge me__'_

He looked down at the inside of his wrist, admiring the thin blue veins under his skin, carrying his blood

'_The baby__'__s blood as well.__'_

He felt frozen, he felt pain somewh_ere _but it was very distant…he did not know where it was coming from. After minutes of nothing, he realized where it hurt.

His heart.

Harry needed to move, walk somewhere, anywhere. He jumped up suddenly and strode out of the library, completely ignoring Ron, though he did not seem to notice.

He walked up to the Astronomy Tower and stared out at the early morning scene. Everything seemed so fresh and new, like the whole world had been reborn while they were sleeping.

He stood there, not really looking at anything, nor thinking either.

Then all of a sudden, every emotion hit him at once.

He wanted to cry, as he was sad. He wanted to hide, as he was frightened. He wanted to run and find Hermione to hug her, as he was happy. He wanted to go to sleep to go into his own dream world where this was not happening because he was confused. He wanted to write to Sirius for advice, as he was anxious.

He wished he felt numb again.

Hermione was pacing the hard wooden floor of her dormitory.

"Oh shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Crap, I can't do this…Really can't do this…what will I say? How will I start?" she muttered to herself, wringing her hands and blinking more than was necessary.

The door flung open and Ginny waltzed in. Hermione did not look up, just continued her ranting ritual. Tutting, she strode over to the closed curtains, flinging them open. Thousands of beautiful, golden rays of sunlight spilled into the gloomy room, filling it with dazzling specks of dust, dancing like miniature fairies. Hermione winced as it hit her eyes, which made her finally notice her exasperated friend stood in the corner.

"What am I going to do!" she wailed, flinging herself unceremoniously onto the bed.

"You're going to get dressed, fix your make-up, go to meet your parents and talk to them. The hard part's over, you've told them your pregnant!" she said. Hermione stared at her with an incredulous expression on her face.

Ginny carried on regardless, "When I was younger the hardest thing I had to tell my dad was when I was eleven. I started my period and did not know what to do. Mum had gone to St. Mungo's because Fred and George had exploded a cauldron in their room and got shards of metal stuck in their heads. Therefore, I went to dad. It was excruciating. He got all flustered and I started crying and locked myself in my room. Bill and Charlie found out I was upset and tried to find out why, in the end, they hung me out of the upstairs window until I told them! Finally, Mum came home and banged all the heads together. But the point is, it was so hard to get over the first hurdle but after that it was so much easier and it made me and my mum closer." she finished with a sigh.

Hermione's face finally seemed to lighten.

"Okay…okay I can do this…I'm going to do this!" she stood up with a determined look on her face and hurried out the room. She stooped half way out of the room. "You coming?"

"Yup, one second." she ran into the bathroom and checked her hair.

"Why so fancy?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm meeting Michael Corner in the Library when we get back." she giggled and they set on their way. Dumbledore had given Ginny permission to go with Hermione to the Three Broomsticks for moral support.

Also since Voldemort's return at the end of the last year, nobody was allowed outside the grounds alone.

After fifteen minutes of silent and tense walking, they reached the warm, friendly pub.

"I'll get the drinks while we're waiting." Ginny said quietly, Hermione did not answer; she was muttering again.

"Four butterbeers please…you couldn't slip anything stronger in there for her could you?" Ginny sighed, pointing over her shoulder at the forlorn teenager.

"No can do, love. What you doing down here anyway, not a Hogsmeade weekend is it?" the busty, blonde landlady, Madame Rosmerta, asked.

"Nope…I wish. Hermione's come here to meet her parents, they're muggles, you see." Ginny replied.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. Can't say though, you'll probably find out soon anyway, she can't hide it much longer." with that she walked back over to the table leaving Madame Rosmerta looking extremely confused.

They only had to wait a couple more minutes when her parents were spotted cautiously pushing the wooden open.

"I'll leave you to it, shout me if you need me." Ginny whispered, Hermione stood up and gave her a big hug, thanking her for all her help.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger yelped as soon as she spotted her.

"I'm so sorry mummy!" Hermione sobbed as she embraced her mother. After she had calmed down, she looked up at her dad.

He just stood still looking at her with this weird look on his face.

"Daddy?" she whispered. They stared at each other for a second.

"Come here sugarlump!"

After the tearful reunion, they settled down at the table.

"Here Ginny got you some drinks." They turned around and smiled at the redhead then looked reproachfully at the steaming bottles. "Taste it, it's amazing." she coaxed. Hermione smiled slightly at the look of bliss on their faces as they drank, it reminded her of the first time she ever tasted it.

"So. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Alright I think. Morning sickness is taking its toll though." her mother smiled sadly. No one spoke for a second.

"Why Hermione? Your fifteen years old. You are still a child yourself, but you feel old enough to have sex with someone. Unprotected by the way! I never expected this of you, we had such high hopes!" Mr. Weasley suddenly shouted. All his pent up anxiety and anger blowing up like a volcano.

"Shh now, dear." his wife whispered.

"No I will not sush! This needs to be said. Hermione Jane Granger, you listen to me. What you did is irresponsible, immature, and ILLEGAL! Moreover, how do you expected to raise the child, with what money? How will you carry on with your education? NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD NOT COME TO THIS STUPID SCHOOL! You would have been a brilliant dentist, now what? A single mother with now prospects, no future." he ranted, his face red and chest puffed out.

Hermione was wailing into her mothers shoulder.

"We'll sort something out sweetheart, don't you worry." her mother reassured.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry, I never meant for it to come to this. But I love them." her eyes shot open as she realised her mistake.

"Them?" her father hissed.

"No…"

"Who is 'them'?"

"Nobody"

"You tell me, or I swear to God I will drag you home right this second." he threatened.

"I don't want to say." she bawled.

"Tell me." Mr. Granger growled, Hermione, for the first time in her life, was scared of her father.

"Harry and Ron…" she uttered. The man closed his eyes for a second. His wife, who had remained silent until now, decided to speak.

"There's two?"

"Yes."

"Which one is the father?"

"I-I-I don't know…" Mr Granger stood up abruptly and walked out of the pub.

"We'll contact you soon." her mother said as she followed him out. Ginny ran over and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh Merlin, that did not go well." Ginny said.

"I wanted to figure out who the father is before I told them, but my Dad actually scared me!" Hermione replied, sniffling and wiping the tears from her swollen eyes.

"I know I know sweetie. Look on the Brightside, it's over now." Ginny consoled.

"Yeah and now I have to go back to school and face the boys. And soon, my bump going to become noticeable, so everyone will find out!"

"We'll face that bridge when we come to it. Let us go back up. I'm going to cancel with Michael." she said.

"Oh no don't! I need to do some studying so I will come with you and meet you after you are done with him. But you have to promise me something…" said Hermione.

"What?" Ginny frowned.

"You tell me every detail afterwards!" she laughed through the tears.

"I promise!" Ginny grabbed her friends hand and they began there walk back up to school.

* * *

**Next Time:** Hermione's first ante-natal appoitment and she thinks of names for the baby.

**A/N: **What do you think so far? I would really appreciate your opinion. Please Review. Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N-** This was a very important but difficult chapter to write. I wanted to get all the information in without making it to boring. I'm sorry if I failed. I've also tried to make everything as canon as possible, even going on to Lexicon and consulting the canon-calender lol.

Thank you so much for commiting to my story. I love you all!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Three in the morning came and went. Hermione simply could NOT fall asleep. She had to get up every half an hour to go to the toilet. When she tried to fall asleep, again her back ached chronically.

Of all the nights to not doze, this had to be the one; tomorrow was her first antenatal appointment. She had to be up at six o' clock to be at St. Mungo's for 8:00am.

The actual travelling would only take a matter of seconds, she was side-along apparating with Professor McGonagall (who was accompanying her), but she had given herself an extra hour to compensate for the morning sickness she was currently suffering from.

Settling down in her warm bed after another trip to the bathroom, she laid her hands on her stomach, thinking about her baby.

'_Addison__…__Addison Granger.__'_she thought with a massive grin on her face. _'__I like that! Oh, but what if it__ is__ a boy__…__Caelan__…__My son, Caelan Granger. That has quite a ring to it! You know, I think if it__ is__ a girl her middle name should be __Ginevra and if it is a boy…Orion Sirius Granger. Oh Merlin!'_

'Knock Knock'. Hermione entered Professor McGonagall's study with a warm smile on her face.

Dressed in Muggle clothes, though her jeans had been altered to accommodate her increasing waist, her bump was very noticeable so the scarf was yet again firmly around her neck.

"Ah Miss Granger, how's it coming on?" she smiled.

"Um okay, I think. Except the morning sickness, back ache and fatigue!" joked Hermione.

"You'll have to get used to that, I'm afraid. Well, I'll be with you in a second, I just need to finish marking these essays…you got 120 by the way." she finished, winking at her.

With one last flourish of her quill, she stood up, put on her travelling cloak and walked to the door, opening it for her student.

"Come along now, Miss Granger, we're going to be late!" Together they walked through the grounds until they were outside the enchantments protecting the ancient school. Offering Hermione her arm, McGonagall said, "Hang on to tight and spin when I do." _'POP'_. They were gone.

Arriving outside the hospital was a dramatic affair. As Hermione had never apparated before she did not know exactly how to land, so flew flat on her front.

She screamed out, clutching her stomach. A group of muggles gathered around trying to help.

McGonagall helped Hermione up but had a lot of trouble shooing the audiences so she could get her into the hospital. After several minutes of assuring them she was fine and she would take her to hospital on her own the entrance was finally clear.

Hermione, however, was still in a lot of pain and could barely walk.

"Good morning, St. Mungo's please." the professor said urgently to the dummy in the window.

"Certainly, just step through the glass!" the dated mannequin declared happily. They stepped through the window, experiencing the effect of walking through water, and got to the other side.

The busy waiting room was packed with an odd assortment of people. Hermione was in such state she could barely look up so did not see them; she was usually interested as Medicine was one of her options for a career, so instead rushed to the 'Welcome Desk'.

"Hello, Miss Granger here was coming in for a routine Ante-natal appointment but fell as we apparated here." The witch looked Hermione up and down.

"How old are you?" she blurted out rudely.

"I don't think that's of any importance, now if you could point us in the right direction?" Hermione looked down and was alarmed to see a dark red stain on her crotch.

"Miss, help me. My baby!" she screamed.

"First floor, third door along, ward two." the welcome witch yelped. They hurried along the corridors finally arriving at Maternity.

"Excuse me! Can we have some assistance please?" called out McGonagall. A medi-witch hurried forward, took one look at Hermione and guided her towards a free bed.

Hermione looked like a little girl, tears running down her cheeks, a distressed expression on her face. Several spells and a thousand prayers later, she was given the all clear.

"Oh thank God! I thought I'd lost it, I've never been so scared in my life." she confided in her mentor. McGonagall gave her a sympathetic smile.

"The point is you didn't, so focus on that!" she said. A few minutes later, the Wife-witch came in.

"Hello dear, I hear you've had a bit of scare!" she greeted them.

"Yeah, it was so horrible!" Hermione sighed.

"Yes yes, well your fine now. I need to ask you some questions about you and your family okay?" she asked, Hermione nodded.

"Right, date of birth?"

"19th September 1979."

"Oh…" she looked shocked.

"I know I'm 15 but I'm perfectly aware of the responsibilities and implications so I'd rather not talk about that." she said edgily.

"Quite right. Where was I? Oh, yes! Blood status?" she continued, sounding flustered.

"Muggle-born."

"Do you have any medical problems?"

"Nope, clean bill of health!"

"When was the date of your last menstrual cycle?"

"I'm not sure, mid-September I think, I'm 4 months gone."

"We can work out the exact date from your scan. Are you taking and medication?"

"No."

"Any problems in your's and the father's family?"

"Erm…my granddad had Diabetes and my grandmother died of skin cancer. Not sure about the fathers."

"We'll test you for that then. Now we need to do an intimate exam, so if you could slip into that gown and I'll be back in a second." She hurried out of the room, Hermione was not sure if she liked her.

"I'm going to wait outside in the corridor, come when you're finished." McGonagall said as she also left leaving her to get changed. The wife-witch returned with a tray of what looked like torture machines.

"Lie back please and put your feet in these." she indicated to the stirrups at the bottom of the bed.

Reluctantly, she obeyed but really was not happy about it. Twenty minutes later the examination was over and Hermione was more than relieved.

"Everything looks fine Miss Granger. Your due date should be somewhere around 28th May next year. Do you have any questions?" she said.

"When will the morning sickness go? It's really uncomfortable." she replied.

"It should be ending very soon but everyone's different so I can't say for definite. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. Thank you very much!" She shook the mum-to-be's hand and retreated from the ward.

Hermione quickly was changed back into her Muggle clothes; the massive stain was prominent on her jeans so was just about to do a cleaning spell when she remembered she was not in school.

"Professor!" she called. McGonagall appeared through the doors.

"All done?" she questioned.

"Yeah but the thing is, my trousers have got a stain and I can't remove it, being underage." She instantly swept her wand around the area and they looked as good as new.

"Thanks. Before we go back, do you think we can possibly go to Diagon Alley? I need some new maternity clothes and some money. I wouldn't ask but none of my clothes fit anymore!" she giggled.

"Of course. I need to contact Professor Dumbledore first to tell him everything's fine. He's very excited about the whole thing!" she said sounding in disbelief.

The Professor pulled her wand out of her cloak; she swished it elaborately causing a wisp of silver vapour to pour out, which then turned into a cat, her patronous.

"The baby's fine, it's due on the 28th May 1996. There was an accident but everything's fine now. Just going to Diagon Alley to purchase maternity clothes. Thank-you." she told the cat, with another flick of her wand it disappeared.

Hermione looked puzzled. "It's a patronous…" McGonagall began

"Yeah, I know, Harry learnt them in the Third Year."

"Okay… it will relay the message to Dumbledore immediately. They're excellent for sending information with no chance of it being intercepted." she explained, "Let's get out of here then; we need to be back by lunch."

They apparated to outside Gringotts collected some money from her vault and walked to 'Maternity Supplies'. Ten minutes later, she emerged, carrying four bulging shopping bags.

"Perfect timing. You'll have to hold on even tighter this time, due to the extra weight."

Ten Minutes later, Hermione was in the Common Room talking to Ginny.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Ginny shrieked, hugging her friend tight.

"Amazing, it's due on 28th May, completely healthy. I'm just so happy." Hermione replied.

"Wow, shall we go down to lunch, talk about it properly?" Hermione agreed immediately as she was starving.

Arriving in the Great Hall, they chose a deserted spot at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"I fell… I really thought I'd lost It." she said as they sat down and helped themselves to food. "It just hit me how much I love it, already, even though I don't even know if it's a boy or girl but I'd already die for it. It's the most astounding feeling ever." she finished, smiling.

"Thought of any names yet?" Ginny asked.

"Yes actually, if it's a girl: Addison-Bliss Ginevra Granger…"

"Oh my God! I am a middle name! I love you so much!" Ginny screamed with her hands over her mouth.

"You've been such an amazing support to me and I wanted symbolise that in the name. If it is a boy: Caelan Sirius Granger. What do you think?"

"They're beautiful! Have you seen Harry and Ron since they found out?"

"Nope, but I'm going to tonight, I'm planning on talking to them separately."

She cringed at the very thought.

**

* * *

**

**Next Time:** Hermione tells Harry and Ron about the baby.

**A/N: **Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** In this chapter i wanted to express how hard being pregnant is and it's not all happy days. Also i absolutely didn't want to encourage under-age sex so theres a little bit of serious stuff there. There's a lot of side-effects to being pregnant so this chapter is alot about that.

Lastly, this is quite a factual fiction (lol) Nearly everything is how it would be done in the muggle world eg. a midwife is a wife-witch. So what i'm planning on doing is, writing bits from certain parts of the pregnancy that are important.

I'm in LOVE with the 6 reviews and the reviewers, i've got so far. _**THANK YOU SO MUCH - **You give me the motivation to carry on, even though it's bloody hard sometimes!_

* * *

Hermione approached Harry and Ron as they sat in the common room doing homework.

"Hi…" she said quietly. They all stared at each other, the tension practically palpable.

"Hey." whispered Harry, Ron stayed silent just staring at her with a soft look on his face. Hermione could not stop looking into their eyes, from the blue to the green, so beautiful and deep. She pulled her eyesight from them and instead focussed on the cracking flames in the fire.

"I realise I may have seemed…distant recently and I would like a chance to explain myself." she tried to come across confident but instead sounded like a frightened mouse.

Both stood up immediately looking quizzical.

Hermione shook her head slightly. "Separately…" she uttered, avoiding their gaze. Ron walked forward and beckoned towards the portrait hole and they walked out and into a nearby classroom.

They sat down on desks opposite each other once again just gazing into each other's faces. She broke eye contact, instead choosing to look into her lap.

"Ron…Ron…I'm having a baby."

"I figured."

"I love you."

"I love you too…so much." he leaned forward and tenderly kissed her cheek, she turned her head so their lips met, he was so gentle and affectionate.

"When will it be here?" he asked carefully.

"May 28th. I am four months pregnant." Hermione felt him hold his breath for a second.

"You only thought to tell me now?" said Ron. She closed her eyes, emotion pouring out of her in the form of tears.

"I'm so sorry. I just couldn't." she whispered. He scoffed and stood up, walking to the window.

"Why, Hermione? Don't you trust me? Did you think I'd leave you, abandon you?" he said, with his back to her.

"No! Of course not, I-I-I don't know. I needed to come to terms with it myself." she stuttered. Ron turned around and strode towards her. He cupped his hands around her face.

"I will never abandon you, I love you, but right now I need to think about some things. I'll talk to you soon." he left her stood there, tears skidding down her face.

She crumpled down onto the floor; she let herself cry for a while before regaining her composure. Wiping her face as she walked back to the portrait hole.

She planted a friendly smile on her features and poked her head into the common room; Harry immediately jumped up and hurried to join her.

He linked their hands together as she led them to the classroom she and Ron had just vacated.

"I have something to -" she began but Harry grabbed her and full on kissed her mouth, she responded instantly. She had missed the taste and smell of him. He pulled back.

"Go on…"

"What? Oh, right…okay. I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant, Harry." There was no reaction for a while until he put his head in his hands as sobs shook his entire body. He pulled her into a bone-crunching hug, crying into her shoulder.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Hermione gave a non-committing grunt, which he took as a 'yes'. They stood, joined together, for at least twenty minutes.

She, suddenly, started kissing his neck, licking and nibbling his ear. He moved to look at her, as if to say 'do you want too?' she nodded.

He lovingly lifted her up, sitting her on a nearby desk. Kissing her lips, and playing with her bra strap, they started to get into it when Hermione pushed him away.

"Close the bloody door, Harry! Anyone can walk in!" she reprimanded playfully. Unwillingly, he ambled to the door, closing and locking it.

"Now carry on!" giggled Hermione. So he did. After a lot more kissing and touching, he lay her down. He started licking down her body up until he reached the first button blocking his way.

He began taking it off slowly, looking into her eyes, he threw it aside and he began his pursuit again, his eyes never leaving her face. Then he reached her stomach.

Harry stood up looking intently at the bump. Hermione laughed and took one of his hands, placing it on her swollen belly.

He gasped then went up close, touching every inch possible, and kissing it gently. She looked down at him with love in her eyes.

"Will you hurry up and get in there with it?" Hermione joked.

"Wait…can we do this?" he asked, all of a sudden anxious.

"Yeah, but not after my waters break because then infection can get in. Believe me, I checked."

So he obliged…twice.

After they had dressed, Hermione voiced the thing she had been building up the courage to say for ages.

"Your not going to tell Ron are you?" she said, trying to sound casual.

He hesitated. "No. It will best not to. Not yet at least."

"Good, I thought it would be better not too. We'd have to tell him we're sleeping together."

"Never mind that. We have more important things to think about. Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Nope, will do next week! What do you want?" she asked as she cuddled up with him on the floor.

"I don't know…a boy I think, I can teach him Quidditch…and football," they both laughed, "play with him, talk to him about girls! Everything I wish my dad and I could have done." he sighed and hugged his girlfriend closer.

"That would be lovely. Would you be too disappointed if it is a girl?" she inquired.

"No…no. I'd love a little girl, a daughter. That sounds so strange!" Hermione did not say anything. "Thought of any names?"

"Oh yes! For a girl: Addison Bliss Ginevra. If it is a boy: Caelan Sirius. What do you think?" he stayed silent for a second.

"I absolutely love them. Naming it after Sirius or Ginny. I didn't know Sirius meant so much to you."

"He means a lot to you so he means a lot to Me." he kissed her cheek. "Plus, he is such an amazing, beautiful, loyal person I would like to pass some of that onto my son."

They shared one lingering kiss, before returning to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione going to her bed, Harry to his.

Once she was alone with her thoughts, she pondered on who she would like to be the father.

'_Harry. He loves me, I love him. He__ would__ be a brilliant father and a great provider. Ron. Again, he loves me and I love him. I__ am__ positive he__ would__ be a good father and he__ would__ love it unconditionally. Oh it__'__s so hard.__'_

She desperately needed sleep, after being up since five in the morning being sick, so decided to discuss it with Ginny in the morning.

Tuesday dawned and Hermione was up…again. For once, she was glad of the moment of calm. She was thinking of her future.

Would she have one? Will the baby dictate her entire existence; Hermione did not know how she felt about that.

What about financially? She did not have a job, her parents do not seem to want anything to do with her child, Ron and Harry cannot support It.

Thousands of questions whirled around her mind. Will she have to leave school? Will her parents ever talk to her again? How will people react when they found out she is pregnant? Where will she live? How will she care for It, she does not know how.

Nevertheless, she knows one thing: she would love it as if nothing else existed, she would nurture It, care for It.

She could not explain the emotions that would run through her soul when she thought about the infant growing inside of her; it was more than she could handle sometimes.

Ecstasy, excitement and empathy filled her very being. She needed It. She was infatuated by It.

In her mind, 'love' did not even half cover it. She thought nothing would top the way she felt about Harry and Ron, but that was nothing…absolutely nothing.

That little child was her everything.

Finally, her dorm-mates began to stir, this was a crucial time for Hermione who had to get up, grab her uniform and practically hurtle into the bathroom before any of them looked up.

Washed and dressed, she was about to go down to breakfast when Ginny barged in.

"How'd it go!" she whispered excitedly.

"Alright, I think. I'm so hungry; I'll tell you what happened at breakfast."

Twenty minutes passed and Ginny was staring at Hermione with her mouth hanging open.

"You know, that is so typical Ron! He is such a prick sometimes." she sighed, shaking her head, "So what happened after you told Harry?"

Hermione faltered, "He cried." she said simply. Ginny's eyes began to glisten. "Then he kissed me and held me. It was so nice. When he saw my bump it was hilarious!" she chuckled.

"Did you-?" Hermione nodded.

"Is he-?" Once again, Hermione nodded.

"Is it-?"

"Ginny!" she scolded. Ginny blushed and concentrated on her food. Hermione continued to look at her, contemplating the peculiar look on the red heads face.

Ginny looked up, Hermione met her gaze. They burst out in hysterical laughter. Their bodies shaking with energy.

"Oh, Ginny! Do you really want to know the truth?" she said while trying to remain in an up-right position.

"I think so…," she said sounding apprehensive, though

"Harry is an amazing lover, really sensitive and caring; he knows exactly what to do and when to do it. _And _he's very generous if you know what I mean!" Hermione stated with a wink.

Ginny was riveted, she was very virginal and had never really talked about sex before. Apart from the childish chats in the dorm room. _'__Which team member from the Chudley Cannons would you have sex with__…__if you had to__…__?__'_

"And as for Ron…well let's just say, what he lacks in sensitivity he more than makes up for in size! Sometimes I don't want to 'make love'…most of the time I want a quick shag in the back of the library." Ginny looked positively ready to vomit.

"What the fuck Hermione! You're telling me about my brother, I'm going to be sick all day. For Merlin's sake!" she half-yelled. Hermione knew how disgusted she was as Ginny hardly swore.

"Sorry, sorry, won't happen again." she apologised, though she was secretly very amused by the situation. A few minutes passed and Hermione could see that Ginny was waiting to say something.

"Hermione?" she voiced.

"Yes?"

"What's it like…on your first time?" Ginny whispered, looking like she wished the earth would open up and swallow her.

"It's not very good, to be honest. Clumsy, messy, you are embarrassed; you don't know what to do. It hurts…for girls, boys get it easy! Why?" she said suspiciously.

"Michael Corner keeps trying to make me do it." Hermione sat up straight.

"Well, don't! Do not let him pressure you into something you do not want to do. You are too young! I know it might sound hypocritical coming from me but you do not want to lose your innocence yet. Please do not do it Ginny, I regret it sometimes, look where it got me! Knocked up at 15!" Hermione looked down at the quivering teenager.

She suddenly felt a rage that was like hell-fire in her stomach. "Who the hell does that twat think he is? That's it I'm gonna have a little talk with him." she seethed, dragging her bag behind her.

"NO! Wait Hermione, don't!" But it was too late, once Hermione had dug herself into one of those moods, it was impossible to get her out.

She finally cornered him in between a row of bookshelves at the Library.

"Excuse me, Michael?" she said politely, but when he turned to look at her the pointy corner of her bag met his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he shouted, rubbing the rapidly blossoming bruise she had just caused.

"You being such an insensitive prat! Who DARE you pressure someone into sleeping with you." comprehension dawned on his scrawny features. He peered over Hermione's to see Ginny cowering a bit behind her.

"Bitch…" he spat. Once again, her bag made contact with his skull.

"Listen to me okay? If you say anything about Ginny or do anything to upset her, I will personally make it my mission to make your life hell." she whispered into his ear.

He cackled, "What can you do to me?" he said acidly. Hermione openly laughed, as her eyes glinted menacingly. She flicked her hand and effortlessly threw 'bat bat-bogey hex' at him.

After enjoying a few seconds of the comical scene in front of her, she carried on.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she muttered, a dozen heavy tomes winged themselves off the surrounding shelves. With another wave of her wand, the books cascaded onto the victim.

"Furnunculus!" thousands of boils erupted over his body.

Hermione let his suffer for a moment before deciding he had learnt his lesson.

"Finite." she said casually and the bat-bogeys, the falling books and pulsating boils all disappeared, leaving a small boy recoiled in a corner.

"And that's just a taster." she said viciously and turned on her heel and left, Ginny running behind her looking amazed.

"Oh Wow! That was so cool, you totally humiliated him!" Ginny laughed as they walked back onto the main corridors and down the sweeping staircase to the third floor, heading towards their classes.

"I know, I don't know what came over me. It has been happening a lot, one second I am happy and laughing the next I am bawling into your shoulder. It must be the mood swings. Seriously, can there be anymore crap to come along with this baby." she sighed.

Ginny patted her on the back.

"Listen I need to go to class, then I've got a detention at lunch so see you tonight?" she concluded.

"Yeah, see you." she muttered, watching her best friends retreating back. She stayed there looking totally lost. Hundreds of noisy students, traipsed past, some knocking her and pushing her to one side.

Though nobody really seemed to notice her. It was like she was one of the statues, looked at once but soon forgotten. That what she was 'forgotten'.

She slipped into one of the bathrooms and locked herself in a cubicle.

She did not know what to feel, it was as if all the emotions had muddled into one. And she just started to sob.

She was 10 minutes late for Charms, but felt so much better. Sometimes a little cry is all anyone needs.

* * *

**Next Time: **We find out the sex of the baby and something major test Ginny's loyalty's!

**A/N: **Review please if it's possible. Just a little one if you haven't got much time.

I would like to thank: EbonyHedlund, rachellove, Midnight Lilly, GENIPHIR Dae and ILUVDRACO1991 for the brilliant reviews. I get so excited when i get one i take 5 minutes daring to look at the actual review lmoa xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** I had an important decision to make in this chapter, and i didn't know what to do so I flipped a coin D, you'll know what I mean when you get there!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 9

Hermione stood wringing her hands, an animated expression on her features. She was now 18 weeks pregnant and waiting to leave for her second antenatal appointment

"I'm SO excited! Can we go now…I can't wait!" Hermione said impatiently, looking down at the School Nurse. Madame Pomfrey was accompanying her as McGonagall was teaching.

In any other circumstance, Hermione would never dream of speaking to a staff member like that, but was so eager to get there as she was going to learn the sex of the baby.

"I'm coming dear, I just need to finish ladling out this potion for Eloise Midgen, she's rather down with her acne. Poor dear." the nurse sighed, shaking her head.

"Okay, sorry. I just can't wait!" she said. Pomfrey added the last drop of the blood red liquid and put a stopper in the vial.

"Come on then, Miss Granger. What is the appointment for this time?" she asked as they walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"It's routine really, just a scan and blood tests but the main thing is I'm going to find if it's a boy or girl!"

"Oh lovely! What would you prefer?" she asked politely.

"I'm not sure. A girl probably but Harry wants a boy and I'm pretty sure so will Ron." There was an awkward pause at the mention of the two possible fathers.

"Good luck then!" Madame Pomfrey continued a little pink around her cheeks. Sometime passed. They passed through the large iron gates. "Ah, here we are. Ready?"

They spun on the spot; Hermione took a last look at the winged boars on pillars that flanked the main gate.

Less than seconds later, they arrived outside St. Mungo's Hospital. This time not so theatrical. The two passed through the window and joined the queue in front of the Welcome Witch.

Once it was their turn, the witch behind the desk decided she needed to use the bathroom.

"Merlin! There's only us can't you wait a second?" Hermione said bewildered.

"Call of nature…" she said snootily, waltzing off with a smirk on her face. Hermione was getting madder by the second; she started tapping her fingernails on the surface.

"Please dear." Pomfrey rebuked. The stressed teenager stopped reluctantly. However, did not give up her sighing, or checking the clock every five seconds or pulling on her sleeves angrily.

Finally, the brunette witch sidled back. She sat down and made a big deal out of rearranging her desk. Hermione snapped.

"That's it! We have been waiting for five minutes now just to tell you we are here. You are nothing more than a glorified muggle receptionist, with your stupid spinning chair and pathetic pot of pens. So you write my name down on that parchment, so we can go." she yelled.

Madame Pomfrey looked shocked but stayed silent.

"Oh, temper temper." she said snidely, "Now you may go."

"Thank you!" Hermione huffed and strode away, Pomfrey trying to catch her up.

"Miss Granger! What was that all about?" she said.

"I don't know, to be honest. I get these mood swings. I'm sorry, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face.

The nurse's eyes softened. "It's alright dear…and call me Poppy. Only while we're out of school, mind." she smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot!" she whimpered as tears collected in her eyes. Poppy asked her what was wrong.

"I'm not sure!" she sobbed. Poppy pulled her into a hug. Mere seconds later she was fine and they arrived at the Maternity Ward.

A Healer walked forward. "How may I help you?" she stated in a kind voice.

"My names Hermione Granger, I'm here for an ante-natal appointment." she replied.

"Of course, you're with me today. I am Healer Weathering. In here please." They followed her into a side-room.

"Do you wish me to leave?" Poppy whispered.

"No. You can see the baby if you want!" Hermione uttered happily.

The Healer helped her on to the bed and rolled her t-shirt up to reveal her bump.

"I'm just going to put some gel on your tummy and then we'll start the Scan!"

After the cold gel had been applied, the Wife-witch pulled out her wand. She muttered a spell Hermione did not recognise. An electric blue spark flew into her belly then, suddenly, a large hologram appeared above them. In it, there was a tiny little baby.

Hermione let out a muffled sob but continued to stare, enthralled, at the picture before her.

"Lovely! It is perfect…about 7½ inches 6 ounces. Fat seems to be appearing. Ears are fully developed. It's a beautiful baby, congratulations!" Healer Weathering said, patting Hermione on the back. "Now, do you wish to know the sex?"

"Y-yeah." she stuttered. The Healer moved her wand slightly, put it closer to the bump, making the hologram spin around, and zooms in. She studied it for a second before nodding.

"It's a girl." she uttered, turning to see the young girl's reaction.

She cried and cried, trying in vain to wipe away the torrents of tears cascading down her cheeks.

"A girl?" she asked, just in case she misheard, the Healer confirmed it. "I'm going to have a daughter?" she questioned, this time looking a Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes, love. You're having a baby girl!" she laughed, squeezing her hand.

"Oh…I don't know what to do. I am so happy. Thank you so much." she snivelled to the Healer whilst wiping her eyes.

"It's alright. Now your next appointment is in 6 weeks. Have you thought about your birth plan yet?" she wondered.

"Birth plan?"

"What you want to happen during the labour and birth." she explained.

"No…I don't really know what to expect." she said, embarrassed that she did not know something.

"Okay, we can work through it together. Where do want to give birth?"

"Here?" she muttered, sounding confused.

"That's fine. I think it will be more appropriate due to your age. What pain relief would you prefer?"

"I read relaxation is good."

"Yes, very good, but if it gets too much we will have to put a numbing spell from the waist down. Lastly, who do you want to be there?"

Hermione glanced at Poppy. "My parents, my best friend, Ginny…the father." she left it at that and fortunately she did not press it.

"That's all we need for now. Any questions?"

"What about those child birth education classes?" she questioned.

"I forgot about that! If you want, I can sign you up today and you would start this time next week." she chortled.

"Yes please. I do not know anything! Is that it?" she said, wiping off the gel and standing up.

"Yep! You will get an owl about the classes and next appointment. Cheerio!"

They ambled towards the exit, talking politely. The Witch at the Welcome Desk made a very rude gesture at Hermione as they walked past, which Hermione replied with a lot more gestures and a mouthful of profanities.

"Sorry again Poppy." she apologised, though still with a broad smile.

"Never mind, as long as it doesn't when we're back at school. Hold on tight." Poppy said sternly as they walked through the glass window.

Spinning on the spot, they disappeared before reappearing outside the Hogwarts castle.

"Remember, its Madame Pomfrey…in front of other students!" she joked. Poppy decided to give Hermione a lecture on how painful labour was as they walked through the grounds. They separated once into the Entrance Hall.

The bell rang for morning break and hundreds of students appeared form left, right and centre. Hermione decided to find Harry and Ron but noticed something different.

Everyone was staring at her, some blatantly pointing and whispering.

"Slut!" someone called from behind her. She whipped around but did not see who it was. She continued to head towards the Marble Staircase.

Some students stopped still to look at her then scurry off, gossiping with their friends.

Padma Patil approached her cautiously. "Hi Hermione. Is it true you're…pregnant?" she said in a stage whisper.

"What!" Hermione yelled.

"Pavarti is telling everyone that your 4 months pregnant." she said, deliberately making her voice carry.

"Who told Pavarti?"

"So it's true then." said Padma.

"Who the hell told Pavarti, Padma?" she said in her most deadliest voice.

"Ginny."

Hermione's world seemed to be crashing down. She pushed past the circle of teenagers that were watching them.

Running as fast a possible to the third floor and through a dusty tapestry, she emerged outside the Gryffindor Portrait.

She burst through and sprinted up the stairs to Ginny's dorm room, completely blanking all the people who tried to talk to her.

She found her curled up on her bed. Hermione slammed the door to get her attention; she sat up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry-" she began, but Hermione walked towards her and punched in the nose. A small trickle of blood inched its way towards her lip. Ginny did not touch it.

"Why Ginny?" she hissed.

"I didn't mean to." she sobbed.

"How can you not mean to say something to someone?"

"It just came out. Pavarti confused me, she said her aunt had a baby and that she started showing from the day it was conceived. Therefore, I said that it is not true, she started going off on me, so I just blurted it out. I am so sorry. It was a mistake."

Hermione had stayed silent during that but thought she deserved her opinion.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut? Well your 'mistake' means that I'll probably have to leave school and have to put up with being called a slut or whore or slag." she shouted.

"I could tell them I lied!" she yelped, sounding desperate. Hermione laughed, though there was no humour.

"Too late, I was so shocked when that bitch, Padma Patil, asked me that I might as well have admitted it. It's too late."

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah…you're sorry, okay. What is your being sorry going to do Ginny? I've got enough to worry about without being bullied until I have to leave."

"If I could go back and change it, I would. You're my best friend; I love you…and the baby." Hermione glared at her.

"Don't talk about my baby. You can explain to her why her mum's always poor and can't afford to buy her toys… because you made her have to stop her education when she was 15!" Hermione bellowed.

"It's a her?" Ginny said with a watery smile.

"Yes. Today was the best day of my life so far, seeing her in the scan and finding out she was girl. Then you turned it into the worst." Ginny stayed silent.

Hermione slumped down on the bed opposite Ginny and buried her head in her hands. Suddenly she shot up. Her eyes wide and frightened.

"Ron and Harry! I have to tell them not to tell anyone. I'm never going to find them." she panicked.

"I'll help." Ginny volunteered.

"No way." she snarled.

"You'll never find them on your own!" Hermione grudgingly agreed.

"If you find one, tell him to deny everything, until I figure something out." she murmured. They split up and Hermione went to check the forth floor.

By some kind of miracle, Hermione found Ron at the end of a corridor.

"Thank Merlin! Come with me!" she gasped, dragging him into a broom cupboard. "Have you heard anything about me?"

"No, why?" he said, obviously bewildered.

"Ginny, told someone I was pregnant and now everyone knows. If anyone asks you it's not true."

"Why?"

"Just lie, Ron. Until I figure out what to do. Can you do that for me?" she whispered, stroking his freckly face. He could not resist her; it was as if she had him under a spell.

"Yeah, okay. So, is it a boy or a girl?" he whispered into her ear as he held her tight.

"It's a girl."

"Yes! Oh, Merlin's saggy pants. I'm thrilled. Thank you Hermione, Thank you!" he practically sung.

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you more." he said, playfully nibbling her ear.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry. Remember don't tell anyone, not even Harry." she warned as she left. She spotted Ginny jogging towards her.

"Did you find him?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, he's fine with it." she panted. Hermione walked off without another word, Ginny called after her but she ignored it.

The bell rang signalling the end of break.

**

* * *

******

Next Time:

Hermione has to cope with the whispers and Ron comes over all paternal!

**A/N:** Thanks to Midnight Lilly and ILUVDRACO1991 for their brilliant reviews. Hopefully you follow their example, lol!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**A/N: **Half way through Hermione says to Ron "Make love to me" and that has always made me laugh in soppy films like Titanic where the woman says that or something similar so it's a personal joke really! Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited! So happy!

Also, again Hermione goes through a lot of real things that happen during pregnancy so all that is well recearched, i actually spend more time checking everything is fact than I do writing it!

* * *

She arrived outside double Potions with a determined look on her face. Behind the mask, however, her heart was breaking. She had never been so aware of her body, her mannerisms, and the way she walked. Her arms were wrapped firmly around her bump and she was forcing back the tears.

She joined the Gryffindor line behind Neville Longbottom.

"Hi, Neville!" she said politely. He turned around uneasily and smiled slightly before whipping back around. Hermione was shocked, she had not expected someone whom she liked and respected to snub her like that. Harry and Ron arrived just as Professor Snape opened the classroom door.

"Late again, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley? 10 points from Gryffindor each, I think." he said snidely.

"How fair is that? We came the same time you did!" Ron protested.

"20 points, Mr. Weasley. Each." Again, they both went to shout back but Hermione glared at them. They filed in miserably and sat around the desks.

For the first time in months they all sat together; the boys, however, sat much closer than usual.

The lesson continued without commotion. Snape droned on about 'The Draught of Peace', constantly singling out nervous Gryffindor's to pick on, especially Neville Longbottom.

Hermione started to relax, nothing bad had happened so far, maybe they were not bothered she was pregnant.

She was wrong.

Snape set them about producing the potion and that was when the taunting began.

"Who's the dim-witted idiot who was stupid enough to get you pregnant, Granger?" Malfoy drawled. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed as per usual, Hermione ignored them, and concentrating on the hellebore, she was chopping.

"You're a slut, Granger." Pansy Parkinson hissed, deliberately waiting for her reaction, which she refused to give her.

"Look how fat you are! You look disgusting!" she cackled, Hermione saw Snape grin slightly. Most of the Gryffindor's looked exceptionally tense, Harry and Ron practically fuming.

"Imagine what the brat will look like, with the bushy hair and rabbit teeth. I'd pity it if it didn't have dirty blood." Draco laughed. Hermione felt her best friends leave her side suddenly, within nano-seconds they were on top of a pile of troll-ish Slytherin's.

Fists flew and legs flailed. Draco, who was hiding behind his two 'bodyguards', practically quivering. Ron was trying his utmost to clamber over them, while Harry was beating the living daylights out of Blaise Zabini. Hermione did not know what to do, on the one hand, she wanted to stop the fight, on the other she wanted to join in and knock seven shades of crap out of Draco Malfoy. Finally, Ron got hold of the blonde-haired maggot and repeatedly punched his nose until it ran a river of blood.

That was when Professor Snape decided to bring a halt to the brawl. Ropes wrapped around Ron and Harry's limbs, the pregnant teen stood up and ran over to them.

"Parkinson, fetch the Headmaster." he shouted, she hesitated wanting to stay and tend to the whimpering Malfoy, "Immediately!" he snapped.

"Undo them, sir!" she said indignantly. The Professor looked down at her as if she was nothing.

"I will undo the reprobates, when the Headmaster arrives." he sneered.

Small groups gathered, whispering about what just happened. Hermione heard her name mentioned a lot. Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived with Pansy, looking shocked at the scene before them, two students tied up and several more bleeding and bruised.

"What has happened here, Severus?" McGonagall said emphatically.

"Untie them at once, Severus!" Dumbledore said sharply. The only time Hermione heard him raise his voice was when his students were in trouble. Severus grudgingly complied, the two best friends scrambled up, looking daggers at the head of Slytherin.

"These two…individuals," he said the word as though it was a disgusting swear word, "started a fight between themselves and the young men of my house." Hermione stepped forward.

"They did not start it. Malfoy provoked them!" she said to the room at large. She now looked directly at McGonagall. "They know…Ginny let it slip and now everyone knows."

"I did hear something in the corridors." McGonagall said thoughtfully.

"He," she spat in Malfoy's direction, "called me a slut and said stuff about my daughter. What were they meant to do? If I had the chance I would have done more damage than them two put together!" she voiced forcefully. She spotted the boys grinning to each other.

"I see." Dumbledore pondered.

"Sir! Potter just attacked me and Weasel - I mean Weasley - jumped on Draco!" Blaise called out.

"40 points each off the relevant house and a week's detention for them all!" Dumbledore decided. "Miss Granger, come with me please." he added quietly. Professor McGonagall went back to the teachers lounge to warn the other teachers to be on the lookout for students using intimidation towards Hermione. They arrived at his Study.

"Sit down." he said quietly as they entered. She sat in the comfortable chair in front of his desk and waited fretfully.

"I want to apologise sir. It shouldn't have come to that, it's my fault really, I should have gone home as soon as I found out I was having a baby." she uttered timidly.

"Not at all, Miss Granger, not at all. I did expect this to happen, I must say. It was just a matter of time before your stomach grew noticeable. I would love to tell you I knew how to fix it, but for once, I do not have a plan. I think you may have to just see it through." he sighed, looking at her through his half-moon glasses.

"I know. It is just hard. I tried my best to ignore, but you know their tempers." Dumbledore nodded fondly. "It was Ginny, my supposedly best friend, who told everybody…well, Pavarti, but she's the biggest gossip in the school so it's basically telling everybody." said Hermione cuttingly, who was pouting like a little girl who did not get a lollipop.

"I'm sure she did not mean to. Ginevra Weasley is a good companion and what you need right now is a friend." he said wisely.

Hermione stayed silent, for once not agreeing with her Headmaster. He surveyed her for a few moments before remembering something.

"Your last hospital visit! I hear that pink balloons may be order?" he said merrily.

"Yes! It is a girl. I am so pleased. I'm calling her Addison Bliss Sirius Granger." she expressed blissfully.

"The situation between Harry and Ronald?" he uttered, prudently.

"They found out, so I told them I was having her. I never said they were the father, they just presumed!" she stated defensively.

"Ah…" was all he said, once again contemplating his student. The bell rang for first lunch.

"Go and get some lunch, your eating for two now." he added serenely. Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag. Reaching out for the doorknob, she turned around.

"Thank you Professor. You've been so kind to me." she said pleasantly before setting off down the spiralling stairs.

It was one o' clock in the morning and Hermione, who was dressed in a t-shirt and maternity trousers with her scooped up in a bun, was sneaking out of the common room.

Once she was in the dark corridor, she tiptoed up to the seventh floor darting between the floods of pearly moonlight to stay concealed in the shadow.

A tapestry of a man trying to teach a troll to ballet dance came into view and she knew she had made it there unnoticed. She walked past a blank stretch of wall three times repeating the same thing in her head.

'_I need a place where Ron and I can be alone, where we can__'__t get caught.__'_

She looked up to see a heavy door, which she instantly bolted through. Inside it was opulently decorated, with two comfortable chairs and a sofa.

There was a softly crackling fire with many lamps softly lighting the space. A standard sized library was tucked away in a corner; she immediately crossed the room and picked out a book, settling in one of the chairs.

The door handle turned and Ron entered. He smiled sweetly before as good as jogging across to her and embracing her tight.

"Hi!" he whispered to his girlfriend.

Hey…"

"Hello, beautiful!" Ron said cheerily bending down to talk directly into her stomach. Hermione chuckled.

"How was detention?" she said morosely, stroking his hair.

"Crap. That man is such a git. He made Harry and I do 400 hundreds line whereas Malfoy and his lap dogs only had to do 200! I've only just finished, Harry's still there!" Ron said in angst. Hermione chuckled softly, she ran her fingers up and down his arm, and he shivered at her touch. He kissed her extremely delicately, licking and nibbling on her lips. The brunette let out a seductive moan, every nerve in her body on fire.

"Make love to me." she whispered alluringly, gazing innocently into his eyes. He grabbed her waist and pulled her powerfully into his warm arms, protecting and shielding her from everything wrong in the world. This was where she felt safe.

He grabbed her chin and yanked her face to his, kissing her hard and tasting every bit possible. Her hands travelled through his hair, feeling the softness of it, and then slowly moving down his body noticing the crevices of his stomach, a six-pack forming.

There was nobody else in the world but them, time could stop and neither would notice. Gravity no longer mattered, they did not need the oxygen, nor food or water. Only each other, just for the moment.

Their bodies seemed to be fused together as the kiss deepened. Hermione's hand relocated to the waist band of her lover's trousers, she ran an enticing finger along the skin, back and forth, making him tremble in anticipation of what was about to come.

Her nimble fingers pulling down the zip and stroking what lay within.

As they were kissing, she led him to the sofa, toppling over so that she lay on top of him. Electricity crackled in the air as she slid down his tensed body, she removed the clothing blocking her way then began to lick the tip of his penis, then sucking it hard and fast.

Ron lay back, relishing in the pleasure she was providing him, he knew he was close as his muscle's twitched then finally spasm out of control.

She licked up his seed happily, and then crawled back up to his face, licking from his Adam's apple to his ear.

"You have too many clothes on." he whispered tantalizingly.

"Yes, I think so too." she breathed before standing up and beginning to strip with sensual expression on her features.

He watched contentedly, as she took off her trousers then her t-shirt but then she stopped.

"Do you find me attractive?" she said faintly. He looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding!" he garbled.

"I'm all fat, and I've got awful stretch marks. I feel ugly." she whispered, looking ashamed. He stood up to join her.

"Hermione, you are the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever known, seen…dreamt about!" he joked, she slapped him on the arm playfully. "I think that the bump and stretch marks make you more stunning, if it's possible." he said seriously, she smiled widely.

She kissed him hard on the mouth as he wrapped his arms around her. He laid her down carefully put his finger on her most delicate place, feeling around and causing her to inhale rapidly.

He slid up her vagina and she screamed in ecstasy, he pulled out then pushed in until she begging him to stop, though it did not take long.

"Oh! That was amazing, it's never felt like that before." she gasped

"I didn't do anything different." he murmured, looking pleased with himself.

"I bet it's the pregnancy! It makes sense actually, you have no idea how many times I have wanted to jump you in the corridor and have my wicked way with you." she laughed aloud.

"Really, well you should have, it would have been more entertaining than Charms any day!"

"Never mind that now," she said urgently. He went to lie on top of her, as usual but could not, her stomach being in the way. They tried again but there was no way it would. Until she suggested to be on top.

It was the best sex either of them had had. After they were both finished, Hermione rolled off him to lie by his side.

"Wow! We should try some more positions…wow!" he panted.

She looked at the clock and swore loudly.

"It's nearly two! Harry would have finished detention by now, you need to get back!" she yelped. They shot up and gathered there clothes together. Half way through putting his sock on he stopped and looked across at her.

"I wish we didn't have to do this every time. I wish we could fall to sleep together." he sighed.

"I know sweetie, but -" she had an agitated look on her face and was holding her stomach.

"Hermione?" he said anxiously.

"I'm fine, I'm - OUCH!" she screamed.

"Come on, we are going to the hospital wing." he said determinedly.

"We can't." she with her teeth gritted.

"Why?"

"Because Ronald, we don't have many clothes on!" she shouted, her anger coming from the sharp pains. He ran around collecting items of clothes before hurriedly dressing himself and then helping Hermione to do the same.

They hurried down the stairs and through the corridor until they arrived at the door to the Hospital Wing. It was locked. Ron pounded on the wood until they could hear Madame Pomfrey rushing from the other side.

The lock clicked and the hinges creaked as she yanked it open.

"What in heavens name -" she cried before noticing the doubled up teenager clinging to her boyfriend.

"It's Hermione, Miss. She just started with these pains." she said anxiously. She ushered them in, pointing to a bed.

"In there quickly. Lie down Hermione." she ordered. She slipped her wand from in her dressing gown and twiddled it around, muttering something incomprehensible.

"What is it? Is she dead." Ron panicked with tears in his eyes.

"No…I don't think so. Just give me a minute Mr Weasley." Poppy snapped. Hermione looked unnerved, her eyes darting from on face to another.

At long last, she straightened up, wiping her brow.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Miss Granger?" she asked.

"Yes…" she answered sceptically.

"Have you had intimate relations ending in orgasm recently…such as in the past half - hour?" she questioned shrewdly. Hermione blushed, as did Ron.

"No!" she lied, and then scrutinized the school nurse. "Why?"

"After a pregnant woman orgasms it is some what common to feel cramps or discomforts which is similar to contractions." she explained un-blushingly. Ron and Hermione exchanged embarrassed looks.

"Are you going to tell Professor McGonagall…or Professor Dumbledore?" Ron inquired. Poppy studied him.

"No. I will not tell him, even though I know I should. You can't keep having sex in school, it's not right!" she said sharply. "Then again…I remember when I was pregnant with my first, I had such a high sex drive, I wanted it all the time. My husband was very happy of course!" she stated reminiscently but then spotted the repulsed look on the student's faces.

There was an awkward silence. "Well, we are going to go!" Ron yelped, taking Hermione's hand and helping her up.

"Okay then Mr. Weasley. Now remember it's normal…it will probably happen most times." she uttered before realising what she said. "No it won't, because you won't be doing that!" she called after them to no reply at all.

Shaking her head she returned to bed, put on her hairnet and drifted of to sleep, dreaming about her husband and _that_ time in the Three Broomsticks rest room…

* * *

**A/N **- Ewww not a pleasant image! I am so very stupid, you see, I planned Hermione going to the Hospital Wing with Ron but didn't actually plan what was wrong, just that something happened with the baby which made Ron come over Paternal. So at 3:00am last night I was scouring the internet and the cramps after sex kept coming up and I thought it was relevent to what had just happened. I am obbsesed with the facts lol!

Thanks to ILUVDRACO1991 and xterxashley8 who have reviewed, Thank you so much!

**Next Time: **Hermione's parents come to stay and Hermione feels the baby kick which leads to another good thing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Hermione's a little bit OOC in this, more rebellious than usual, it's the hormone's! I have actually wrote a plan!! There's going to be 21 chapters, I'm very proud of myself as I've never wrote a plan for a fic I'm writing. It really gives me a sense of direction! I hope your willing to read 10 more chapters...please!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Hermione's parents were due to arrive any second now and she was nervous as hell. Considering last time's events, she thought herself very brave to just be there, in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for them. She traipsed up to the bar, looking haggard.

"Three butterbeers, please." she said to the landlady Madame Rosmerta.

"Coming up." she stopped mid-step and looked her up and down. "Ah, so that's what Ginny meant…"

"What?" Hermione uttered sharply.

"You're pregnant are you?"

"Yes, what's it to you." she snapped, she would take no prisoners today, she was anxious, sleep deprived and in pain.

"Calm down missy! I only asked because I want to help. I bet your 15 - 16?" she inquired.

"15, why?" she said suspiciously.

"I was 16 when I had my little 'un…big 'un now! I know what you're going through…being picked on?" Hermione nodded energetically, Rosmerta put her hand on top of hers.

"You'll get through it, love. Believe me, in a couple of weeks something different will happen which will get the gossips all of a dither." she said kindly.

"Thank you…so much!" Hermione whispered, slightly over-whelmed.

"Anytime darling. Three Butterbeers was it?" she asked distractedly trying to remember what she had been doing. As she passed the bottles to her Hermione offered her a few coins, which she refused to accept. "On the house, darling, you don't pay in here, you'll need the money for the future!" she laughed.

Thanking her profusely, she returned to her table, which was situated right at the back of the spacious room.

Her parents arrived and sat down quickly and without speech. Her mother was rigid in her seat, her pink suede handbag clasped firmly in her shaking hands.

"Hermione." Mr. Granger nodded politely though not particularly friendly.

"Hi Daddy." she whispered trying to catch his eye, even though he was looking resolutely the other way. "Hello, Mum…"

"Hello -" she was about to reply

"Why did you ask us to come?" her husband cut across. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I had my first proper scan a few weeks ago, would you like to see it?" she asked timidly. Neither spoke so Hermione decided to anyway.

She whipped out her wand and waved it in a very elaborate manner until a smaller version of the hologram from the hospital appeared, hovering in the air.

"That right there," she said pointing to the little baby "is you're Granddaughter." Mrs. Granger was mesmerised, her eyes wide and glossy. Mr. Granger's face remained emotionless except for several tears forming around his tear-duct.

"She's beautiful. Oh, Hermione…" her mother said emphatically. "I'm so sorry we acted so cold, though you must understand it was a terrible shock. How long till she arrives?"

"Well I'm 5 months 1 week gone so…oh! 19 weeks." she added up quickly.

"Hermione! It's still sinking in to be honest, I'm going to be a Grandma, I did not think I'd be saying that for a few more years, I must say, didn't you dear?" she queried to her husband. Both mother and daughter looked into the man's stony face.

"No…no I blooming well did not." Mr. Granger voiced icily. His wife nudged him sharply. Hermione held his hand gently.

"Daddy, please. I am having a baby; I am going to keep her and love her and nurture her. You probably hate me, don't you? I do not blame you. I'm such a disappointment." she sighed, her father's eyes softened.

"I don't hate you, sugarlump. I'm disappointed but you're not a disappointment." he said delicately.

"So you're talking to me now?" she whispered. He leaned forward and embraced her as a reply.

"Let's have a look at this Granddaughter of mine then!" he spoke excitedly. Hermione whipped out her wand and a sepia coloured hologram squeezed out the tip before becoming airborne.

"She's the perfect weight, a little too tall but generally perfectly healthy. I'm thinking of calling her Addison-Bliss Sirius, what do you think?" she asked with the world's biggest smile on her face.

"That's lovely, sugar. Do they mean anything or did you just decide you liked them?" Mr. Granger asked happily.

"Addison came from a text book, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot; apparently she invented a way to view a pre-term baby; the hologram I just showed so I thought it was appropriate. Bliss means joy, which is incredibly relevant as she has made me the happiest person alive. Sirius is Harry Potter's godfather and an amazing human being. He was falsely accused of betraying his best friends to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named causing them to be murdered. He had to live with that for 12 years and when he broke out he instantly went to find Harry as Lily and James, Harry's parents and Sirius' best friends, had asked him to look after him if they died. He is so loyal, respectful and honest and that's what I want my child to grow up to be." her parents has listened to this with a captivated expression.

"You have really grown up to be an intense, complex, intelligent woman Hermione Granger." her mother stated emotionally.

Madame Rosmerta sidled over. "Excuse me, love. Are you the one's who booked room 4?" she asked. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked puzzled.

"Erm…yep. Can you give us a second?" Hermione requested, she turned back to her parents "Do you think you could possibly stay for the weekend?"

"Yes, I think. We'll need to go home first to settle things…but why?" her mother asked, bewildered.

"I thought it would take longer for us to make up so Professor Dumbledore arranged for you to stay here. He went to a lot of trouble, you see." Hermione explained.

Mrs. Granger laughed. "We can't stay mad at our little girl for to long!"

"Good! I can come down everyday and we can talk things through! I'll call the knight bus and we can all nip home, there is some stuff I was going to ask you to send me anyway." she said enthusiastically.

She walked to the bar to confirm the room booking, then they strolled out together, to the edge of the village and Hermione stuck out her wand-arm. A vast, three-storey, violent purple bus popped out of thin air.

Hermione and her parents clambered on board and sat down in three over-sized armchairs in a row.

"Brace yourself." she whispered as Ernie, the driver started the engine. They turned to ask why when they were flung halfway down the aisle. "Told you so." she giggled as they crawled back up.

Less then 10 minutes later, they bumped up the suburban road and arrived outside the 2-storey country cottage with a large garden with plenty of multicoloured flowers neatly planted in flowerbeds.

Hermione tore up the garden path, both hands holding her bump, and waited impatiently at the royal-blue door. Her parents were dwindling around a pot plant that looked a bit droopy.

"Hurry up!" she yelled.

"In a second, we're worried about this Rhododendron!" they called back. She tutted, her hands of her hips like a toddler. Her eyes brightened and she turned around slowly and indiscreetly pulled out a pin from her hair.

She pushed it in the keyhole and fiddled it about. The lock clicked, she threw the door open and dived upstairs to her bedroom. Inwardly thanking Fred and George for showing her how to pick locks.

Her face lit up as she fell onto her bed, with all her books and clothes and games around her. The walls were a pale lilac with a white border; the carpet and bed linen were also white with her wardrobe and dressing table pink with white flowers.

"Hermione?" her mother shouted, sounding concerned.

"Up here!" she yelled back innocently. She heard heavy footsteps ascending the stairs.

"How did you get in? Magic?" her father asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Nope, I picked the lock…" she said timidly, looking at her father with big eyes like those that she used to do when she was in trouble.

He opened his mouth and looked like he was about to tell her off before closing it again. "Little monkey. Were did you learn that?"

"Fred and George…Ron's elder brothers. They're really funny, they are always pranking someone!" she laughed. He ruffled her hair.

"Don't do it again. You get what you need and then would you like a spot of lunch before going back?" he asked with a silly grin. She agreed and then set about collecting things she needed such as underwear, a towel and more toothpaste.

She ambled down the stairs and walked into the bright kitchen. It was painted in a sunshine yellow with thick wooden cupboard doors and table with plenty of chairs circling it. She plonked herself down in her usual spot and watched her mother preparing their food.

"Mum? What's going to happen after she's born?" her mother stopped chopping the cucumber.

"Let's not talk about something so serious now, dear. I just want to have a nice lunch at home before your back to school." she sighed going back to her knife.

"Okay, I suppose." Her mother put down a plate with a chicken breast sandwich and then a bowl of crispy salad. All sat down and began to eat in silence.

"So, how's Ginny?" her father asked quietly. Hermione did not answer. "Sugar?"

"We're not friend's anymore." she whispered.

"Why ever not?"

"She betrayed me. She was the only person who knew I was pregnant and she told everyone. That was 3 weeks ago. I'm still being picked on now."

"Oh, dear. I'm sure she didn't mean too." her father reasoned.

"She did. I know it, she told everyone because she's jealous!" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Hermione?" Mr. Granger knew his daughter and could tell when she was lying, even if she did not realise it herself.

"Fine. This girl in my year was saying something about her aunt having a baby and was insisting that she started getting a bump the day it was conceived. Gin' said that's not how it works and Pavarti had a go at her so Ginny blurted it out." Hermione said sulkily.

"You have to make up with her that is all you need at the moment, arguing with your best friend!" her father said seriously.

"I know, but I'm so angry with her." Her parents shook their heads and proceeded to clear the plates and collect their small suitcases.

Hermione moped around for the next 10 minutes before getting up and packing her extra things in her school bag.

Once again, the knight bus pulled up outside their front gate.

"You again! Bleedin' hell, Ernie, its them muggles again." Stan, the conductor, stated rudely to the driver. Ernie just grunted. "16 sickles please." he demanded, Hermione handed over the silver coins.

Another erratic journey later, they pulled up in Hogsmeade and walked to the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta waved to them from behind the bar.

"Hello again!" she welcomed kindly.

"Hi, Rosmerta. Can my parents go to their room please?" she asked, wearily. She had started getting tired around the middle of the day.

"'Course. Follow me then." she led them through a door behind the bar and up a large oak staircase. They arrived outside room 4.

"All meals are available in the bar when you're hungry. Here's your key and you can check out Monday morning!" she listed happily before leaving them to it.

The room was vast. The floor was carpeted in a dusky pink, the walls panelled with white wood. It was a four-poster bed with long pink curtains and matching bed linen. An enormous mirror covered the entire wall opposite the bed and a window was thrown open letting the fresh air wafted in. It was surprisingly warm and sunny for mid-march so the light shining in warmed them thoroughly.

Hermione checked the clock on the wall; it read 1:30pm. "I better be heading back, I have homework to do. I shouldn't have left for this long anyway " Her parents hugged her goodbye and just as she closed the door, she heard her mother scream.

"What is it!" she yelled as she ran back in.

"The mirror! It told me I have nice teeth!" she gasped, clutching her chest. Hermione laughed.

"They do that! Most objects in the wizarding world do something weird like that. Take the bin for example, it'll eat the rubbish you throw in." she explained, trying to hide her amusement.

"This is going to take a lot of getting used to!" Mr. Granger chortled. "Bye, Sugarlump!" Again, she bid them farewell and headed back up to school.

She went straight to the Library and was soon immersed in her books. The hours dwindled and the sun was fading away. She had just written down the last answer to a particularly nasty potions problem when she jumped up.

"What was that!" she whispered to herself, she had felt a flutter in her stomach, she stood up waiting to see it happen again, after five minutes without it happening she sat back down.

Rolling up the parchment she had been working on, she collected up her stuff and was about to leave when the flutter happened again…and again. It kept happening until it dawned on her what it was; she was feeling her baby kick for the first time.

Clutching her bump, she ran out into the hallway, on her way to find someone to tell. She turned the corner to fast and bumped into someone. The one person Hermione wished she had not seen.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped. Hermione glared at her. "Why are you running?" she inquired rather cautiously.

"Why do you care? Run out of gossip?" she sneered. Ginny blushed.

"Of course not. I'm so sorry about that, so sorry." she exclaimed.

"Just go away Ginny." she said in disgust and walked off. Ginny's hand clamped around Hermione's arm.

"Please! I need my best friend back. I feel so bad about it." she begged, tears falling down her cheeks, not for the first time in the three weeks that had passed.

"So you want me to forgive you so you won't feel bad anymore?" she asked sarcastically.

"What? No! I want you to forgive me so that I can have my best friend back. I've missed you; you know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose!"

"I didn't think you would hurt me but then you did. You hurt me more than anyone else has ever done. My life is so painful now, not only do I have to cope with having a baby, I now have hundreds of people calling me names and bullying me." she voiced dramatically.

"What can I do for you to forgive me?"

"I really don't know anymore, Ginny." she whispered as the first tear spilled over.

"I'll do anything…absolutely anything." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing, it's too late." she said sadly. Suddenly Dumbledore's voice echoed through her head.

"_I'm sure she did not mean to. Ginevra Weasley is a good companion and what you need right now is a friend." _

Then her father's.

"_You have to make up with her that is all you need at the moment, arguing with your best friend!__"_

She stopped reminiscing and noticed that Ginny was halfway down the corridor, sobbing as she walked away.

"Ginny, wait!" she called. The redhead turned around with a hopeful expression. "I'm sorry; I'm being stubborn as usual. Maybe we cannot go back to being best friends but we can start as friends. And that's what I need right now, seeing as no one else will talk to me anymore." Ginny sprinted towards her and dived on her, hugging her very tight.

At first Hermione did not respond but eventually embraced her back, a warm feeling in her stomach.

"I need someone to talk to. Harry and Ron are there of course, but they just end up wanting to kiss or cuddle. It gets a bit repetitive to be honest." she said quietly.

"Are you sure we're friends again?" Ginny asked carefully. Hermione pulled back and looked her straight in the face.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, do you want to hear some good news?" she asked with a grin. Ginny nodded vigorously.

"I just felt the baby kick for the first time!" she said emphatically. Ginny squealed and hugged her again briefly.

"We should go have a good talk, clear the air a bit. What do you think?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah, I think that's good." they started walking towards the common room when Ginny stopped. "And Hermione? You do know I'm sorry don't you?" she said anxiously.

"I do. I think I always did, but I was so angry and upset. I knew you'd never do it on purpose." she said gravely.

They continued towards the Gryffindor tower, hand in hand.

* * *

**Next Time:** The bullying reaches a climax and Angelina Johnson steps in. The witch-wife comes to Hogwarts.

**A/N:** Please review. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine!

**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter took so long to appear but to put it bluntly...I hate it...with a passion. I think every writer, in most of their projects have bit's that they dislike. I've decided that why i didn't like it, because the next chaoter is they 2nd biggest thing to happen, and I'm so excited about. So I apologize in advance and beg you to trust me enough to carry on reading!

_This chapter is dedicated to GENIPHIR DAE who, in a brilliant review, gave me some advise; one of which is to add some comic relief. Now, I tried (oh, how i tried!) but unfortunately i'm absolutely crap at comedy but it's still in there somewhere. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

******

Chapter 11

"Oi, Granger! Can you still see your feet?"

"Fatty, fatty, fatty!"

"That's not a baby in you, its 50 chocolate cakes!"

Hermione sighed, trying to hide her saddened face. She could no longer walk around the school without getting a torrent of abuse from her peers.

Though she refused to say anything, just stayed silent and kept her head down, trying her utmost to blank it out.

"She's a tart."

"15 year's old and pregnant; I'd crawl under a rock and die!"

"She's not even going to have a life. Sitting at home covered in baby sick listening to the brat scream."

"SHUT UP. JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screamed, completely hysterical. Five weeks of taunts, whispers and teasing that had a built in her, erupted like a violent volcano. It was late after dinner, so there were many students around, they all gathered around to watch.

"Hormonal are you?" a girl jeered.

"YES I FLAMING AM! I AM A WEEK OFF BEING 6 MONTHS PREGNANT AND I HAVE ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH WITHOUT YOU BITCHES TORMENTING ME!" A tall Ravenclaw girl stepped forward. She had long blonde hair, an expression of high-importance and looked to be in sixth-year.

"Did you just call me a bitch, pramface?" she asked snootily.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Hermione replied fiercely.

"I'm not having some pregnant slapper mocking me!" she hissed, and then brutally charged forward pushing her hands on Hermione's shoulders, causing her topple over. She screamed and put her hand out to protect the baby. It seemed to happen in slow motion, then a sharp-pain in her left wrist and her head made contact with the hard floor.

She heard a scream, the sound of running and then a hand slapping skin.

Her eyesight was hazy; burst's of light in front of her pupils, her wrists was throbbing, her head aching. A hand hooked through her arm and pulled her up, her legs buckled but the person supported her.

"Now get lost! I swear if I see anyone bothering Hermione again it'll be the last thing you do." an older voice shouted. Hermione's eyes finally cleared and she looked up at her saviour.

Angelina Johnson's pretty face beamed down at her.

"Thank you A-A-Angelina." she stuttered, trying to regain her balance. Everyone had left, leaving just the two standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall.

Hermione let go of her and tried to walk but she was still dizzy from the knock to her head. Angelina grabbed her left hand to steady her.

"OUCH!" she cried, clutching the sore limb.

"I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing." Angelina stated determinedly, as good as dragging her.

Reaching the open infirmary, Angelina called the nurse. Madame Pomfrey rushed out.

"What in heaven's name has happened?" she cried, helping her onto one of the cosy beds.

"Some fuckwit pushed me over!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Miss Granger!" Poppy admonished.

She sighed. "Do you know what the sad thing is, I don't care that I just swore. Me, Hermione Granger! I'm fed up of being pregnant." she whined. Poppy shook her head.

"Never mind. What's the matter, did you fall on your back or stomach?"

"My back. I put my hand out to stop me hurting the baby, and now my wrist hurts and my head." she grumbled. The nurse examined her, extensively.

"Your wrist is broken and you have concussion." she stated. "I can fix the arm but not the concussion; you'll just have to rest and come back if you vomit. I'm going to quickly floo you over to St. Mungo's to check the baby and you should be back before curfew."

"Okay…" she sighed. "Thanks so much Angelina, you were a big help, I do not even want to think about what could have happened tonight. You were amazing with that girl!" she giggled softly, clutching her head.

"Yeah, she's Sarah Edmondson in my year. I hate her anyway so it was nice to have an excuse to slap her." she laughed.

"I just hope things will start to die down now."

"It will, I promise. My friends and I were never like the rest of them, we never talked about you. If I hear anything I'll sort them out…trust me." Angelina smiled fondly. Hermione reached out to hug her.

"I'll look forward to it. Oh, and can you tell Ginny where I am and to inform Harry and Ron, please?" Angelina nodded and turned to leave. Once the door had banged shut, Madame Pomfrey set about fixing her arm. Mere seconds later Hermione felt the blissful 'whoosh' of the charm mended the bone.

"Thank you that feels so much better." she smiled. "St. Mungo's?" she asked politely. Poppy agreed and soon they were travelling through people's chimneys at high speed until they landed in the familiar Waiting Room of the hospital for wizards. The only difference was that it was less busy.

Unfortunately, the Welcome-witch was in her position, glaring at her. Hermione stuck up her middle finger on the way past, careful not to let Madame Pomfrey see her swear again.

At the Maternity ward, they stopped at the Reception desk to ask for the wife-witch they saw last time. The receptionist called for her.

"Hello again, how can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"I fell…again." Hermione replied moodily.

"Actually she was pushed. I am not overly worried as she landed on her back but with a broken wrist and concussion, I just wanted to be safe." Poppy interjected. She led her to the cubicle, applied the gel and summoned up the hologram.

"Perfect…her heartbeat is a little to fast…I'm going to just have a look around." she said, Hermione started to get worried. Madame Pomfrey squeezed her hand. The minutes ticked by as she stared intently at the scan, spinning it around and zooming in to look at the tiniest detail. "The placenta has become a bit loose. I can fix it but it'll be painful."

"Anything…" Hermione gasped. Healer Weathering prepared her by laying her down covering above and below her protruding belly with a shiny silver sheet. Hermione could not see what was happening but suddenly she felt a sharp searing pain, then a warm liquid soaking into the material.

Nothing else happened for a few minutes except for the unnerving sensation of something things moving around inside her stomach. Then shot after shot of acute pain as if a red-hot laser pierced her, making her cry out. She had to endure twenty minute's of this agony before the Healer finally told her it was over.

She slowly drew herself up, wiping her sweaty brow with a shaking hand.

"W-w-what was t-t-that?" she stuttered, feeling faint. Healer Weathering looked at sympathetically.

"I had to shoot electric bolts directly on to your placenta, which meant I had to...well, cut into you, to put in frankly; I wrapped the foetus in a protective bubble. There will be the faintest of scars but apart from that, you should be back to normal." she said with empathy.

Madame Pomfrey let out a sigh of relief.

"Though I will remind you that there could have been a far different conclusion. I do hope that the silly girl responsible will be severely punished." she said harshly, clearing up the equipment.

"I will see that is what happens." Madame Pomfrey said enthusiastically.

"Now, you can go back to Hogwarts now, though you need rest for at least 24 hours and you will probably still experience pain but do not worry it is natural after what you've just been through." she said distractedly whilst checking Hermione's notes. "It says here that you have not received a owl regarding a appointment and child birth classed- I must have lost the letter- never mind, I can tell you that the classes start this time next week and the appointment is…oh, it supposed to be tomorrow. Seeing as I saw you today, we can cancel that. I have a few questions though." She voiced.

"Uh huh?" said Hermione weakly, still in shock.

"Have you felt the baby kick?"

"Oh, yes, about 2 weeks ago!" she said, perking up considerably.

"Excellent! Right on time. I need to explain kick counts. You should time how long it takes to feel 10 kicks, ideally in 2 hours. In the unlikely event that you don't feel 10 kicks in the right amount of time, wait a few hours and try again, if it still doesn't happen then you should contact me." Hermione nodded slowly, letting it all register in her head. "Now you can go, but remember rest, lot's of rest. I would recommend not going to lesson's okay?"

Hermione looked appalled at the idea but reluctantly agreed.

Once they had returned to the castle, Madame Pomfrey insisted on walking her to the common room to make sure she was okay. It was 10 minutes before Hermione managed to shake her off

"Hermione!" someone called, she looked around and spotted Ginny waving to her from the back of the room.

She walked over and threw herself in the chair.

"How are you? I told Ron and Harry and they said that they will talk to you in the morning as they're going to bed early." Ginny said, sounding flustered and fussing over her.

"I'm fine…well, not really." she scowled then recalled the story to her friend.

"Oh Merlin, wait till I get my hands around the scrawny neck of that Sarah Edmondson." she cursed. Hermione stayed silent, glaring at everyone who dared to look at her.

"I am so fucking fed up of having to go to St. Mungo's." She bitched to her best fiend, Ginny. Hermione, having just returned from her emergency appointment, was still in a lot of pain. The common room which was still rather busy was beginning to thin out.

"I know, it's been a bit of an eventful pregnancy so far hasn't it!" Ginny laughed.

"You can say that again. So far I've fallen after apparating which made me bleed, had a panic attack, I've been pushed over causing the placenta to come loose. Not to mention all the stinging hexes people have shot at me since they all found out. AND I'm only 6 months gone!" she said slapping her hands on the arm of her chair.

"You not what you need?" Ginny said comfortingly.

"What?" she pouted.

"A girly night. We will go down to the kitchens and nick some chocolate and butterbeers. Then we'll stay up all night talking about boys and makeup and clothes!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Oh, that sounds brilliant. You go get the stuff from the kitchens, I would go but I am in no fit state to sneak around. Imagine if I was under the invisibility cloak and Snape walked by so I pressed against the wall and he walked straight into my bump!" Hermione joked.

"So while I'm gone, you go get pyjamas, a duvet and the face mask's are in my trunk." she ordered. "What if I get caught?" she suddenly worried. Hermione thought for a second.

"Wait there." she said excitedly and crept up the steps to Harry and Ron's dormitory. As quietly as she possibly could she stole across the wooden floor and through the closed curtains surrounding Harry's bed, waking him by licking his ear.

He woke with a start, and then smiled when he saw who it was. "Hi, sweetie." he whispered, lethargically.

"Why are you and Ron in bed so early?" she murmured, kissing his neck.

"We decided to have an early night as we both have detention's non-stop for the rest of the week." he sighed. "Why are you here…not that I'm complaining, you're so nice to wake up to."

"I need your cloak; Ginny's going down to the kitchen's to get some chocolate for our girly night." Hermione giggled, looking into his green eyes. Harry stared at her for a second, just taking in every detail of her.

"Okay, but do not get it confiscated and bring it back when your done, so I can wake up to you again." he smiled warmly. She thanked him and then kissed his lips briefly before tip toeing to his trunk and easing the liquid like material.

Quarter of an hour later and they were snuggled up together in the empty common room.

"So who do you like, Ginny?" Hermione giggled, whilst stuffing three pieces of chocolate in her mouth, in melted instantly, running down her throat like a hot waterfall.

"Erm…I sorta like Lee Jordon." she whispered, looking mortified.

Hermione cracked up laughing. "Fred and George's friend? Oh my God!"

"Apart from the obvious…who do you like the look of?" asked Ginny, comically wiggling her eyebrows.

"You've got to promise not to tell!" Ginny nodded fervently. Hermione bit her lip, "I have somewhat of a crush on Professor Lupin!" They fell about laughing, barely able to breathe.

After another half an hour of them swapping stories the girls began to grow bored.

"I'm feeling rebellious…let's play truth or dare!" Ginny recommended enthusiastically. Hermione deliberated briefly prior to agreeing, somewhat half-heartedly.

"You first. Truth or dare?" Ginny began.

"Truth…"

"Okay…who's better in bed, Harry or Ron?"

"I don't know! They're both good in different ways…but, contrary to popular belief, size does matter so I'll go for Ron!"

"Ewww, I didn't need the details!" Ginny shrieked, while miming vomiting.

"Sorry, sorry. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she chortled daringly.

"I dare you too…write a note proclaiming your undying love to Lee Jordon and put it on his bedside table." Hermione said with a wicked grin.

"NO! I can't do that!" she yelled, looking horrified at the very thought.

"Nope, you have to, a dare's a dare and you have to do a dare, otherwise you don't dare." she garbled, making no sense what so ever which led her to believe she had a bit of a sugar rush.

Grudgingly, Ginny snatched up some nearby parchment and a quill.

"Dear Lee, I don't know if you noticed but I'm always staring at you, especially your cute eyes and nice bum. How about we meet up one night to…mix it up. Love you loads, Ginny Weasley xxx." Ginny dictated as she wrote and then Hermione vanished it up to his dorm with a flick of her wand.

"Calm down!" hissed at her friend who was doubled up in giggles. "Your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you too put on the invisibility cloak and then sneak into…Dean Thomas' dorm and kiss him. It'll make him think there's a particularly horny poltergeist floating around!"

"That's a good one. I needed to take Harry his cloak back anyways." Hermione voiced, coolly, not sounding scared at all. She stood up and flounced up the stairs, putting on the cloak as she gently pushed open the door.

It was dark so she had to be very careful not to trip, reaching the appropriate bed and timidly slid the curtain back an inch. Luckily, Dean was sleeping on his back, which made it easier for Hermione to reach him.

She tenderly pressed her plump lips against his, leaving them there for a second. He began to kiss her back until his eyes shot open. Hermione backed slowly into a corner.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE JUST KISSED ME!" He screamed, trying to scramble out of the sheets wrapped around him.

The other boys, roused from their sleep, got out of their beds to see what was going on.

"What happened, mate?" Seamus said sleepily while he rubbed his eyes.

"Someone kissed me, I was asleep and then someone friggin' kissed me!" he yelled, clearly dismayed.

They all exchanged a glance before erupting into peals of laughter.

Ron moved closer to him, looking thoroughly amused. "So your telling me that an invisible someone -"

"Or some_thing.__"_Harry interrupted.

"- Or something, came to you whilst sleeping and snogged your face off?" he concluded, sniggering so hard he had to lean on the post of his bed.

"Well, yes." he said lamely.

"I wish I could listen to the rest, believe me, but I have to be up early tomorrow." Harry chuckled, climbing back into his warm bed.

Hermione took the opportunity of the rest of the boys getting back to bed to sneak across to Harry, darting through the curtain at lightening speed.

"Shh." she hissed, pressing her finger on his lips

"Was it…was it you who kissed Dean?" Harry spluttered, looking appalled.

"Yes, it was dare." she whispered.

He opened his mouth wide, as if to shout so Hermione promptly cast as Muffliato charm around them.

"Why the hell would you do that?" he nearly shouted. She lunged at him kissing him hard and passionately.

She pulled back leaving him shocked and panting.

"Will you bloody shut up now?" she snapped.

"Well…no I…what was…okay." Harry stuttered.

"Good. When I go out the door I'll throw the cloak back in okay?" she said in a very business-like manner. He nodded and then waited for the soft click of the door and then jumped up to collect it under the premise of going to the bathroom.

Ginny was dozing on the sofa; her head flopped to one side. Hermione nudged her slightly making Ginny stir.

"You're back, how'd it go?" she said sluggishly.

"So funny, Dean went mad jumping around and shouting. I'm sorry I was so long, but I had to wait for them to go back to sleep."

"That's okay. I assumed. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Night then." she whispered, kissing her on the cheek as she left.

Hermione sat alone thinking of her day, what she had been through.

_What if there had been a different outcome__…__what if she had died. I do not think I would be able to live, without my baby, my child__…__my daughter. Nevertheless, she__ is__ still here, inside me and I love her with all my heart. _

The morning after, Hermione arrived at breakfast to mutinous glares coming from the Ravenclaw table. Perplexed, she sat down and began to eat. Angelina approached her.

"Don't worry about them," she muttered. "Sarah Edmondson got suspended for a month this morning!" she giggled squeezing her shoulder. Feeling better, Hermione looked around the Great Hall and noticed something odd. Not a single person was looking at her, pointing or laughing in her direction…nothing! Smiling to herself she pulled out a notebook and began timing the baby's kicks.

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: **

Harry and Ron find out which leads to a MASSIVE argument! YAY!

**A/N:** Pleaseeeee review!! Thanks so much for reading D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine!

**A/N: **Ohhhh, its a big 'un! lol. I really hope you maybe learn something whilst reading this as i kinda have a tendency to ramble especially when it comes to stuff i'm passionate about - midwifery being one of them!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

He kissed her, stealing the breath from her mouth, and tore at her lip in an almost animalistic way. She moaned into his mouth whilst grinding herself on to his crotch causing him to groan.

They stopped kissing as he was overtaken by the pleasure, the desperate girl savagely bit his shoulder, drawing blood, he howled in pain and responded by clawing her breasts.

Making her spin around he entered her roughly from behind as she scrabbled at the stonewall which she was leaning on. The boy wound his arm around her waist and then down to her most private parts, massaging the already swollen nerve ends.

This brought her to climax, she arched her back pressing him further inside of her, but he kept going thrusting in and out repeatedly, she could not take the extreme pleasure and sank down on to her hands and knees, though he carried on, this time kneeling behind her.

"Ron, please!" she screamed, but she was ignored. For the first time in her life she experienced a second orgasm, stronger and more intense then the first, she shouted his name numerous times, reaching above and yanking his hair. Finally, he reached his climax and began to slow down.

Her entire body was trembling in ecstasy; she thought she was going to explode with the passion of it. Though he did not think she was over.

Ron forced her legs open and ducked brutally in to her centre, sucking hard on her clitoris, she could not think, the gratification blinding her.

He then inserted his fingers, not one at a time as usual, but all four at once, stretching her to the maximum.

It was as if a dazzling white light was approaching her as her third orgasm in five minutes washed over her. This time she forcibly pushed him away.

"I can't take anymore Ron." she croaked, not even able to move so she still lay on her back with her leg's wide open. He smirked in a satisfied way, and then lay back next to her.

"Wow…I mean wow. That was just phenomenal…just amazing!" she muttered, holding his hand.

"I know. I don't know what came over me. The bump is really making me more imaginative." he grinned.

"You can say that again. I had three orgasms. Three! Sometime's I barely have one." Ron frowned at her. "No, I mean…your great!" she hastily back-tracked.

He turned on his side and held her tight eventually both falling into a light doze.

An hour had ticked by when Hermione's eyes opened suddenly, looking panicky. She seemed to be thinking for a moment before shooting up and pummelling her lover's arm.

"Shit! Ron wake up, I'm late for my childbirth classes. Why the hell did you let me go to sleep, you dolt!" she yelled.

"What? We have no classes today, it's Saturday, go back to sleep!" he said sluggishly, still half-asleep. She yanked the covers off him.

"Wake up! My childbirth classes, I needed to leave ten minute's ago. Ginny will be wondering where I am!" she whimpered trying to get dressed but putting head through the sleeve of her jumper.

"Don't worry about it. Tell them it's my fault…tell them your late because you were having amazing sex with the legendry stud which is Ronald Weasley, then they'll understand!" he joked, trying to pull her back into the sheets.

She completely ignored him and ran out of the door of the Room of Requirement, vaguely hearing him shout after her as the door snapped shut.

The entrance to Dumbledore's office finally came into view, she skidded up the stairs and found the Headmaster, and her best friend sat down having tea.

"About time!" Ginny snapped.

"Miss Granger! Better late than never." he said politely, noticing the distinctly messy hair and muddled clothing.

"I'm sorry, I was in the Library." she lied smoothly, something she had become skilled at since juggling two boyfriends.

"Of course…" he said sceptically. "Well, you had better be off. Floo straight there and straight back, do you understand?"

They nodded identically.

"Off you go then." he said ushering them towards the large fireplace. Hermione stepped in first enjoying the gentle licks of the green flames

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" she yelled and next thing she knew she was travelling at great speeds occasionally catching glimpses into people's homes.

When she arrived, she breathed a sigh of relief; hurtling through, what seemed like, every witch and wizard's home in Britain was not easy on a pregnant tummy. The green flames jumped up again like a pouncing jungle cat spitting out a frazzled redhead.

"Merlin, I hate that." she moaned, trying to smooth down her crumpled muggle clothes.

As they walked Hermione finally worked up the courage to ask a very important question, "Gin, you know when I asked you to come to these classes with me, I didn't want you to come as just my friend. What I'm trying to say is…will you be my birthing partner?" she said nervously, fidgeting with the corner of her purple jumper.

Ginny looked staggered. "Wow, I'm honoured truly. Of course I will, it's just I'm just not sure what use I'll be." Hermione laughed.

"You'll be a great help. It's basically about being their for me, helping me relax, you know." she explained patiently. Ginny's face screwed up.

"I think I'm gonna cry!" she snivelled, waving her hands in front of her eyes.

"Bloody hell, you would have thought it was you who had all the hormones!" Hermione joked, dragging her the rest of the way.

They burst through the door's to find 10 other couple's sat in a circle on the floor in a large, brightly coloured room.

The wall's were plastered in pictures and posters related to babies, from cute newborn's to a very graphic conception image.

"Hello!" a women called, who looked to be the leader. She was large, attractive, with a kind face. Her hair was blonde and had a neon pink headband with two pom-pom's sticking out of it on her head.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and she's Ginny Weasley, we're here for the child-birth classes."

"You've come to right place! Sit down over there," she said, pointing to a space on the other side of the room, "My name is Elise Lemon. We're just doing the introductions."

They sat down and the couple next to them started talking.

"My name's Helen Spanning and this is my husband Leopold. This is our first, I'm Six month's two weeks pregnant and we just found out that it's a baby girl!" she said brightly, beaming at them all.

"Good, good. Hermione your turn!" Elsie said expectantly.

"As you know I'm Hermione and Ginny is my best friend. You're probably wondering how old I am?" she asked, deciding to get the worst over straight away. "Well, I'm 15. The father is very much involved but I chose Ginny to be my birthing partner as means a lot to me and she is such a calming influence! I'm exactly six month's gone and it's also a girl."

Elise coughed awkwardly. "Lovely! Next!" and she left at that. Hermione glanced at Ginny who patted her on the back and then they both turned to hear the rest of the stories.

Once everyone had his or her turn, Elise stood up.

"Great, so now we all know one another, we should get started. Okay, Labour. It hurt's, its pain beyond any reason. There are many different method's of pain relief: a freezing spell from the chest down, relaxation, hypnotherapy, TENS machines and a very useful muggle method 'gas and air', which is literally 50 oxygen 50 Nitrous Oxide. It's safe, simple and really takes the edge off." she paused making sure everyone was following.

"Labour consists of three stages. First stage is the early stage, the contraction's start but they are mild and far apart and most time's your water's break. Your cervix dilates 3-4 centimetres and becomes soft and spongy, at the end of this stage, the contraction's should last about one minute and be 2-3 minutes apart and your cervix will dilate to 10 cm's.

Second stage is the actual birth. You will feel the need to push, so go for it! Once you feel an intense stinging pain around the opening of your vagina it mean's the baby is crowning, that is called 'the ring of fire'. It could take several minutes or several hours but eventually the baby will slip out.

The third stage is delivering the placenta, that takes around 15 minutes and then you have your baby. Some people may say the hard parts over but in my opinion it's just begun." she finished grimly.

Hermione emerged out of the room with a look of utter distress, her face was drained of blood and she could not think of anything except the presentation of a real birth they had all watched.

"Come on, Hermione, it's going to be fine!" Ginny said, desperately trying to reassure her friend.

Hermione turned around slowly to look at her. "Fine? You are telling me it is going to be fine. Well, that's easy for you to say because you don't have to push one of the school's Christmas turkey's through your vagina in 4 months!" she yelled clutching her head.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be patronising. Let's go back to school, so you can rest." Ginny coaxed.

They flooed back into Dumbledore's study. Noticing their arrival, he smiled broadly.

"Your back, how did it go!" he said happily. Hermione did not answer so Ginny decided she better.

"It went…well." she muttered. The ageing headmaster frowned.

"Whatever happened, Miss Weasley?" he probed, sounding concerned.

Ginny glanced, cautiously, at the still silent brunette. "She's just a bit…freaked out about giving birth." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Ah… don't worry, Miss Granger, I'm sure everything will be fine." Hermione's eyes widened, she looked furiously. With one last impatient sob, she stormed out the room, leaving Ginny to explain.

"She's a bit…touchy at the moment." Ginny mumbled.

"I completely understand." Dumbledore uttered placidly.

Harry and Hermione sat in the library studying for a potion's exam, whilst Ron was at a Quidditch practice just with him and the chaser's. She was extremely happy that she could do such a simple thing as sit in the library and read without get hailed with insults but was still very on edge from the morning's event's.

"So how far gone are you now?" Harry said conversationally.

"Six months." she muttered, not looking up.

"It just doesn't seem real. I'm going to be a dad in four months." he breathed, trying to look at her but she was still absorbed in her books.

"Yeah…"

"Are you scared at all?" he whispered, she froze, still avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, I am…a lot. Are you?"

"Definitely, we're going to be parent's for the rest of life, you know?" Hermione stood up suddenly, and declared that she was going to the bathroom. Harry watched her retreating back with a puzzled frown.

"What was that about?" he inquired aloud. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued with his homework.

'_What is the antidote for the __'__Swelling Solution__'__? I don__'__t know! I need that textbook, __'__Asiatic Anti-venom__'__s__'__. Hermione has that I think__…'_

He plunged in hand in her bag, rummaged around; he pulled out the necessary book. As the pages fell open, another smaller volume revealed itself. Harry flicked through the pages and was surprised to see his name written several times in Hermione's neat, slight handwriting.

His heart skipped a beat as he realised he was holding her diary.

'_I_ _shouldn__'__t be looking at this__…__but she wrote something about me, I have a right to know__…__but it__'__s her secrets__…__about me__…__I__'__m going to look__…__no I__'__m not__…__I am__…__not__…__Oh Merlin!__'_He seized the diary and skimmed through it, trying to find something about him.

"Ah ha!" he breathed as he noticed a long paragraph which looked interesting.

'_Dear Diary,_

_This getting to much! Harry and Ron - __'_

"Ron?" Harry looked puzzled but read on.

'_Harry and Ron both think they__'__re the father. I didn__'__t actually say the words __"__I am having your baby.__"__ they just assumed. I feel so bad, I love they both so much, I never realised how much until recently, one of them gave me a daughter, which is the greatest gift anyone could ever give__…__even though I__'__m probably going to lose one of them because of it. _

_It__ is__ not fair! I did not plan any of this. I did not plan to fall in love with two people. I am such a bad person, yeah, I did not choose for it but I did not need to follow it through. I__ have__ lied, cheated, I__ have__ told someone they__ are__ going to be a dad when they__ are__ not. I should just go home to mum and dad, have the baby and never see Harry or Ron again, it will probably be best for them. Merlin, they__ are__ going to hate me! My daughter will -__'_

The book slipped from his hand, stopping him from finishing the sentence. His heart seemed to stop beating, he could not breathe.

'_Ron__…__I__'__ve got to find Ron!__'_ He thought. He abandoned the half-finished homework and sprinted down through the school, across the grassy grounds and finally skidding into the Quidditch pitch. He searched the sky and spotted Ron zooming in fast circles around the goal posts on the far side.

Harry thought about trying to shout his friend down but reality hit him, telling him he would not hear.

'_I__'__ll fly.__'_Once again, he tore as fast as he could to the broom shed and yanked out the nearest broom, which unfortunately happened to be a very old, worn and frankly useless '_Shooting Star__'_. However, that did not matter to him now; he had to get answers.

Harry, as usual, kicked off hard and was surprised to find himself still only two feet off the ground. He had to make do with going slow and steady but finally he reached the opposite goals.

"RON!" he shouted, waving his arms to try to distract him, the keeper spotted him out of the corner of his eye.

"Harry?" he called bewildered, coming to halt in front of him.

Harry yanked the black, leather diary from inside his robes, found the page and shoved it underneath Ron's nose. He watched his face change from, confusion to shock to disgust to sadness with a grim satisfaction.

"No…" he whispered tearfully.

"YES!" Harry screamed, lunging forward to hit him. However, Ron, having the better broom, easily reversed out his reaches.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HITTING ME! I SHOULD BE PUNCHING YOU!" he yelled back.

"YOU'RE THE ONE SCREWING MY GIRLFRIEND!" he replied, viciously.

"CAN'T YOU READ? SHE HAS BEEN 'SCREWING' BOTH OF US WITHOUT EITHER KNOWING, YOU IDIOT. IT'S HER WE SHOULD BE SHOUTING AT!" They both stared at each other, panting heavily. Then turned and whizzed towards the ground identically, though Harry lagged behind, something he was not used to!

After scouring the castle together, they cornered her whilst she was studying quietly in an empty classroom.

She looked up and immediately knew what was going on.

"I can explain!" she whined.

"Explain what Hermione? How do you know what we want?" Ron said deathly calm.

"I-I-I don't! I just…I didn't…" she finished lamely, tears already collecting in her eyes.

Harry threw her diary into her lap watching as she glanced at it then realising what it was, burst into tears.

"How could you do it? You said you loved me?" Harry whispered, he, too, on the verge of tears.

"I do! I love you so much." Ron went bright red.

"What about me!" he shouted.

"That's the thing, I love you too." she said, looking into both of their eyes.

Harry let out an intense laugh. "If you really loved us, you wouldn't treat us like this. YOU WOULD NOT TELL ME I WAS GOING TO HAVE A BABY WHEN I MIGHT NOT. NOBODY DOES THAT, HERMIONE, its EVIL!" Hermione sobbed.

"Oh, and your were right, we do hate you." Ron trembled, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I loved you, I needed you. You were everything to me. How stupid must I have been? To think someone like you would actually pick me! I should have known…I'm not good enough for you…for anyone."

"No, no, you're not stupid. If anything I'm not good enough for you…I mean, look what I did! I'm a disgrace."

"You can say that again. I thought I was going to be a dad, I was so happy…so, deliriously happy. If that baby is not mine, you will never see me again, I could not watch her grow up if she is not mine. Every night I would sit up for hours imagining what she will look like, if she will be good at school and Quidditch. If she would look like me. I would imagine us talking and she would call me 'daddy'. Now you've took that away from me." Harry cried out.

"I'm sorry…so, so sorry. I don't know what to say!" she groaned, sounding as though she was in physical pain. They stayed in silence for a minute, trying to get their heads around the situation.

"So you slept with Harry?" Ron asked, even though he knows the answer. Hermione nodded slowly.

"And Ron?" Harry inquired, silently begging for her to say no though he know that would not be possible. Again, she nodded.

"Please, tell me you only did it once. That I could maybe forgive, it was a mistake, a moment of passion or whatever!" Ron pleaded.

"Ha! No, we have been having sex, probably, three times a week all this year and two months of last year. It was no mistake; she has been cheating us both, purposely, for ages. She knew what she was doing." Harry spat.

Ron turned to Harry. "I should really beat the crap out of you, but I know it wasn't your fault. That whore used us both." he reassured, deliberately trying to hurt Hermione. Harry nodded and then gave him a brief hug.

"I'll do anything to put it right." she cried, trying to edge nearer however, every step she took Harry and Ron took two backwards.

"YOU CANNOT JUST TAKE IT BACK. IT'S NOT A CASE OF IF YOU DO OUR HOMEWORK FOR WEEK WE WILL FORGIVE EVERYTHING. ARE YOU THAT FUCKING STUPID?" Harry shrieked. Hermione slumped into her seat and the boys watched her shoulder's shake.

Ron's eyes softened slightly and he approached her slowly.

"Don't get yourself worked up it can't be good for the baby…" he whispered rubbing her back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Harry shouted. Ron quickly backed away and resumed his disgusted face.

"Your right. There's me being stupid again. That's what you do to me Hermione. I'm a different person when I'm with you."

"Mate! She's a slut who cheated on both of us; you're not stupid she's bloody stupid!" Harry reprimanded. Although, Hermione sensed at weak spot.

"Come on Ron, you know you love me…please love me. PLEASE! I CANNOT RAISE A BABY ON MY OWN." she shrieked, hysterically. Ron shook his head.

"I do still love you…but not in the same way. You are nothing to me now. I don't want anything to do with you or your baby." he said and turned to leave the room.

"Harry?"

"Nope, I'm gone! Just stay out of my way, okay? If we are in the same lesson sit on the other side of the classroom, if it is lunch or dinner, do not come near me. Just get out of my life!" he cried, fiercely wiping his eyes and then turning to follow his friend.

Hermione could not cry anymore she just sat there, thinking.

'_I hate myself. I__ would__ kill myself if it weren't for this baby. There__ is__ nothing else to live for. I have to stay strong, for my daughter._

She packed up her belongings, methodically, and then walked back to her dorm room slowly barely realising that she had made it there. She got cleanly into bed, still in her day-clothes and fell into an uneasy light sleep. She dreamt that she had the baby the next day and had to look after it completely on her own without any money or essentials such as nappies and clothes and had to resort to stealing from Hogsmeade.

She slept for over sixteen hours before finally waking up and went to find Ginny.

Luckily, she located her in the common room.

"They know." she croaked.

"I know, I heard them shouting at each other yesterday." she whispered. Hermione began to sob and sank into the chair with her best friend. Ginny held her as she let her tears fall freely, completely unaware that she was in the middle of a crowded room.

* * *

**Next Time: **Hermione is devastated...obviously! And she gets a rather - embarrasing - side effect.

**A/N: **Hey! Review please!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine,

**A/N: **A bit of a gritty chapter, i just wanted to...give it a bit of depth and feeling, you know? Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

She barely slept, barely breathed, barely existed. Her entire schedule comprised of pacing up and down the common room all day, all night.

Never even bothering to dress, she preferred to stay in her pyjamas, which were now rather too small and exposed a large portion of her swollen stomach.

Ginny frequently tried to calm her down but every time she got close, Harry or Ron would walk past and entirely ignore her, which caused her to break down yet again, imploring them to forgive her. Which, of course, they refused.

"You have to go to lesson, Hermione. The entire teaching staffs are worried about you and your exams.

"My exams? What the hell do they matter anymore? Exams are to help you get a good job hence an excellent future and I do not need to remind you that I have no future. I'm going to be a single mother with no job, no friends, no boyfriend, and no life." she cried, her face sore from all the salty tears that had cascaded down it in the past two weeks.

Ginny did not know what to do anymore; she wanted to help in someway but just did not know how. She needed help, and the only person she could think of who Hermione felt comfortable talking to was Madame Pomfrey.

"I'll be right back okay? Don't go anywhere!" she said seriously.

Hermione scoffed. "Very funny!" she said sarcastically. Ginny was perplexed until she realised what she said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." she mumbled before scuttling out of the Portrait Hole and into the Hospital Wing.

"Hello, Miss Weasley! Any news on Hermione?" she said with deep concern.

"That's what I came to see you about. I was wondering if you could maybe try talking to her again. I'm so worried…" she asked determinedly, tears of worry seeping out of her eyes.

"I must admit I have been thinking of popping up, I was contemplating administrating a strong dose of the _'__Cheering Charm__'__. _I suppose having a chat beforehand will not harm. I must warn you, if all else fails I will be obliged to forcibly sedate her, if not for her sake for the infant which she is carrying." she stated earnestly before leading the way back up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Just before she was about to enter, Ginny stopped her.

"I really think I should tell her you're here first, recently she's developed the tendency of running and hiding whenever someone unannounced tries to talk to her, I think it's the sleep deprivation." she whispered and then carefully slipped in through the half open portrait.

Creeping up to Hermione, she tapped her on the shoulder as gentle as possible, though she still jumped a mile.

"What?" she snapped, resuming her pacing.

"Someone's here to talk to you." Ginny said. Hermione whipped around.

"Harry or Ron?" she voiced sharply. Ginny sighed heavily.

"No I'm afraid not, I haven't seen them since _that _time." she whispered, referring to the day before which was a Friday when Harry pushed Hermione out of his way.

Naturally, Ginny went insane and punched him hard.

"Who then?" she muttered.

"Madame Pomfrey."

"What does she want?"

"To talk to you, Hermione. To help like we all do."

"I don't need help, I'm perfectly fine and even if I weren't I have to cope, don't I? Just like I'll have to do when Addison comes." her voice sounded completely confused.

Ignoring her, Ginny motioned for Madame Pomfrey to come over.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you feeling?" Poppy said tenderly.

"I'm not dying, you know. Don't bother pitying me and don't you dare start talking in hushed voices!" she said, turning her back on the nurse, who pursed her lips.

"Just sit down for a minute."

"No."

"Stop pacing, then!"

"No."

"Look at me?"

"Nope."

"Sit down now, young lady or you'll be elbow deep in Hippogriff dung in Hagrid's back garden doing Detention for a month." Hermione turned to look her straight in the eye.

"NO!" she yelled.

"So help me, if I have to make you, I will." she barked. Hermione stared at her reproachfully but then sat down in the nearest armchair.

Poppy smiled to herself, she knew that somewhere under the deep depression there was still Hermione Granger the know-it-all teacher's pet who never disobeys an authority figure.

"What do you want?" she said rudely.

"I want you to snap out of this mood. I want you to go back to the bright, bubbly, enigmatic young woman I know you can be…I know you are." Poppy saw Hermione's lip quiver.

"I'm not that person anymore, I've changed." she mumbled, Ginny easily heard the tremble in her voice from the other side of the room.

"You're not, you're Hermione. The one everyone knows and loves." she whispered stroking her face, in a motherly way.

Hermione let out a sob. "Love! That's a laugh; I do not give a fuck about anyone else. The only people I care about loving me are Ginny, Harry and Ron. If I didn't have Ginny I'd have nothing…no one." she clutched her bump as if protecting the baby hidden within.

"You have a best friend who loves you so much; she came to me in tears because she is that concerned about you." Hermione looked over her shoulder at her best friend who had silent tears leaking down her face. "And you have me!"

Hermione let go of her inhibitions, "I don't want to carry on. I just want to curl up and die so I never have to feel this pain again, to feel like someone is ripping my heart and repeatedly casting the _'__Cruciatus Curse__'_on it.Do you know what it feels like to think, if I did not wake up tomorrow would anyone actually care? Would I be mourned? Probably not. I feel physically and mentally tired; I just want to pass on quietly. The scary thing is I probably would have done it…finished it by now…if it wasn't for her, for Addison, she's my life now." she finished.

Her eyes were wholly despondent. It was as if she was a shadow…a shell, her soul had escaped that day.

"That's good! Focus on Addison, Hermione. You need to get better for her; you need to live for her. You need to be fit and healthy, physically and mentally to prepare for birth and motherhood. Please, Hermione, do it for Addison." Madame Pomfrey implored, clutching at her hand that lay practically dead in her grasp.

Ginny ran and knelt in front of her, seizing her other hand.

"Please, Hermione. Please! I cannot stand to stand to see you like this anymore. Please." Hermione looked down at her for a second and then at her bump and suddenly lit up, like somebody had turned on her brain and soul once again.

"I can't runaway anymore. What use am I to anyone to anyone dead?" she said quietly, and stood up powerfully. Ginny beamed. "Oh, but what about Harry and Ron?" she moaned, sinking back into her chair.

"No, no…happy again! The boy's do not matter. You do not need them. Your parent's will support you, I'll support you…" Ginny said desperately.

"The school will do everything they can to help." Poppy added. Hermione, again, stood up with optimism shining in her eyes.

"I won't be alone?"

"Not for a second."

"What about everyone else, all the other student's, are they still a problem?"

"No, nobody knows about the thing between you three apart from, Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore and McGonagall and I."

Hermione smiled, even though it was small, it was a start. "I need to go the Library! Merlin knows what I missed; I have so much catching up to do. I must start this second." she said brightly as she hurried up the stairs to the Girls Dorm.

Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrows. "Going to library? She must be back to her old self!" she laughed as they exchanged beams.

Two more weeks had passed and Hermione was trying to remain happy, she had good days but she also had bad days. The good were average whereas the bad were dismal. To make matters worse, Hermione was experiencing a rather embarrassing side effect of pregnancy.

"Gin, it's so annoying! Every time I see Harry or Ron…or any good looking boy nowadays I just want to drag them into the nearest broom cupboard and…and…you know!" she moaned.

"So is it common for a pregnant woman to have an increased sex drive?" Ginny asked sensitively, she had to be careful what she said recently as the simplest thing can set Hermione off.

"Oh yes, very common, it's in all the books. It just so hard given the situation."

"I understand, maybe you can do it with someone else?" she recommended, half-heartedly. Hermione looked at with contempt.

"Well, that would be good! I am fifteen years old, seven months pregnant with a baby with two possible fathers and then I will just go off and sleep with another boy. Why didn't I think of that before!" she said sarcastically.

"Good point. I really don't know what to suggest, you'll just have to stick it out."

Hermione sighed and put her head down on the cold mahogany desks in the Hogwarts Library.

"ARGH! Right, that's it I'm going have to do something about this, meet me later." she raged and then jumped up and scurried out of the deserted room.

She knew where he would be, she had over-heard Lavender Brown tell Pavarti that Harry had a detention for smashing his scales when Snape had vanished his perfect potion so Ron would be waiting for him outside the classroom.

As expected, she found him sat down on the stone floor reading '_Which Broomstick?__'_.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked, sounding strangely confident.

"Piss off." he muttered barely looking up.

"No, Ron. We need to talk." she demanded and sat down next to him.

"I said everything I wanted to a month ago." he said whilst trying to move away from her but she held onto him tight.

He realised she would not leave so decided to ignore her. As he got back into his magazine, she took the opportunity to make herself look irresistible by undoing the top three buttons of her shirt to reveal her considerably larger breasts, then hitching her skirt up a couple of inches.

"Come with me, we can be together like we used to be, like old times. You said that's where you were happiest." she breathed in his ear.

"Past tense…"he said defiantly.

"Come on Ron. You know you want to, you know you want me." she purred leaning into his chest.

"I said no!"

"I'll make you say 'yes', you'll be screaming it by the time I'm done with you."

"NO!" he shouted, however, Hermione could see he was getting turned on.

She licked her lips before nibbling his ear, she felt him lean back slightly before returning to his senses and pushing her away

"Please, Ron. Do what you did last time and then I will shout your name over and over. Then I'll return the favour, licking you…tasting you…" she said huskily.

He turned around and grabbed her face, his long fingers clawed her breasts and he chewed her lip painfully. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into a secret passageway nearby.

They made love. Passionate, sweaty, rough sex, which shook them both. After, they curled up together, Hermione blissfully happy.

Suddenly, he jumped and began to pull on his clothes. Hermione sat up looking confused.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you. You're nothing but a manipulative, evil bitch." he spat as he pulled his trouser's on.

"Why?"

"Why did you make me do this? Why, Hermione? You didn't think you tortured me enough already?"

"No…no, I wanted you back." she stuttered, trying to pull him back to her but he slapped her hands away.

"So you thought if you could just make me sleep with you, I would automatically forgive you?" he yelled.

"I don't know…"

"You think I'm that shallow, that I have a one-track mind or something." she stayed silent this angered him more making him brutally grab her face, "TELL ME!" he roared, his face inches from hers.

"I need it." he let go and stared at her.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing." she whispered, rubbing her bruised face.

"Go on?"

"It doesn't matter!" she cried.

"It matter's to me. So tell me…NOW!"

"I said no!" he gripped her arm and hauled her up to standing.

"I mean it, tell me." he said.

"I needed to have sex, okay! It's one of the things that come with being pregnant." she yelled, trying her hardest to get away from her but he was not letting go.

"You used me?"

"No! I didn't use you, I love you." He dropped her arm as if it was burning him and turned his back on her.

"She used me…I feel…disgusting." he muttered to himself whilst running his hand through his ginger hair.

"You must believe me, I need you, and I love you!" she sobbed whilst crawling towards him.

Ron kicked out.

Hermione was knocked backwards blood leaking from her mouth.

Silence.

He had not meant to, it just happened, he would never hurt her purposefully, he was just going to kick the wall out of annoyance, not kick her. Now, he felt more than disgusting.

He had just hurt the one person he loves dearly, even though it was an accident he still felt like he had intentionally caused her pain. He felt sick.

He looked down at her as she was curled up on the floor, nursing her jaw. He tried to approach her but she backed away terror in her eyes. Ron could not stand seeing her afraid of him. He lowered himself to her level, trying to get her to look him in the eye but she would not.

"I'm so sorry." he breathed. Hermione shook head; she could not talk which made her suspect a broken jaw.

Ron jumped up and backed against the wall as it dawned on him what he had done. Hermione tried to get her clothes on but could not fasten her shirt buttons as every time she took her hand away from her lip it began spurting blood.

He kneeled down and did them up for her, as he did so, he looked at her swollen face, blood flowed down her chin and an almost indent on her left side.

When he had done, he kissed her on the cheek and heaved her up.

"I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing. You will tell them you tripped and I found you, okay? Promise?" she nodded ever so slightly. "I love you too, by the way, but I can not see you anymore what you did was awful. I'm sorry." he said, almost calmly. "I love you, I love you, you're my world but its altered." he whispered as he leaned their foreheads together.

She knew he meant it, he knew she would never tell anyone. She loved him, he sometimes hated her. She had lost her pride and dignity; he had lost a piece of his soul.

As he led her out, he noticed a reluctance to go with him.

"Come one then!" he said impatiently. Hermione shook her head.

Again her saw the fear in her eyes.

"Please, Hermione! It was an accident; we both know that. I swear on my life, your life…the baby's life that I didn't mean to do it." he said desperately.

Ron Weasley was not a wife beater; it was an accident. He would not hurt a fly but something had changed in their relationship, he was now in charge.

**

* * *

******

Next Time:

Hermione gets a surprise but is disappointed about the lack of interest from two important people!

**A/N:** Thanks for the review, i love them! So, naturally, i hope i recieve more lol! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, but i've been sooo busy. I quite like this chapter, though knowing my luck now i've said that everyone will hate it! Anyways please read, review and enjoy!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 15

Ron was consumed in his guilt; he tried not to look at Hermione's face, every time he did, all he saw was the blood covering her skin and the intense fear in her eyes. He had never felt so contrite in all his life. Therefore, he eluded her whenever possible.

Harry was completely unaware of what had happened, Ron only telling him that she had tried to seduce him so they spent hours discussing the situation in the privacy of the aisles in the Library.

"I can't believe she would try it on with you." Harry growled, pronounced jealousy in his voice.

Ron nodded sadly. "Yeah, I know!" he muttered.

"So what did she do?" Harry asked, he was strangely interested, wondering if she was the same with others as she was with him.

"Practically got her tits out…saying things…kissing Me." he said hesitantly. Harry scowled.

"She is a slut. He snarled, he thought for a moment before something popped into his mind. "So you weren't even tempted?"

Ron evaded the question by pretending to have a violent coughing attack. Unfortunately, Harry was not giving up.

"Well?" he persisted, as something did not seem right to him. As a 15-year-old boy himself, he knew it would be hard to resist someone throwing herself at him.

"Course I was…" Harry was getting suspicious.

"You had sex with her didn't you?" he accused.

"No…" he said, but then saw Harry's expression and sighed. "Yes." he admitted a pink flush creeping up his neck.

"I cannot believe it! Have you no self-control?" Harry said, as he tried extremely hard to keep his voice down.

"Like you would have been able to refuse it, she just…knows what to do.," he whispered back urgently.

"So that's what those scratch marks on your back are from." Harry said, looking appalled.

"Okay… I am sorry all right! I tried hard to make her leave me alone but she would not, she kept…touching me and kissing my neck. Its like I'm addicted, I can't help myself." Ron pleaded though Harry remained stony-faced.

"Do what you want, mate. I don't care anymore." Harry sulked, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Harry? I know its weird but you're just going to have to accept it, I was in a relationship with Hermione the same as I will that you were with her too." Harry remained silent. "Listen…I'm still in love with her."

"I know, it's obvious. I see the way you look at her, the fact that you have a dozen pictures of her under you pillow…I hear you say her name in your sleep. You're totally besotted and to be honest so am I." he sighed, fiddling with the sleeves of his school robes.

"I knew too. It is hard to accept that she loves us both, isn't it? Doesn't it make you feel that you love her more than she loves you…because she's sharing love between two people?" Ron philosophised. Harry nodded glumly.

"I still can't forgive her though. She lied to me…I thought I was going to be a dad." Harry's voice cracked forcing him to hide his face in his hands. Ron patted him on the back trying to force back his own tears.

"What's going to happen when it comes out which one of us is the dad?" Ron whispered, his breath catching in his chest at the very thought.

Harry blinked rapidly, expelling tears. "I really do not know. I have been having nightmares about. Its tearing me up inside, Ron!" Harry said emotionally. Ron did not say anything he just started thinking.

_On one-hand, I want to be its dad more than anything in the world. I love her so much it hurts and she__ is__ not even born yet. However, me being the father would mean breaking my best friend__'__s heart._

They sat together for hours, not really talking, only to check on the time or reassure the other. Finally, Madame Prince shooed them out to go to Dinner. Neither felt like eating so headed straight for the Common Room where they resumed their conversation.

"You are my best friend, you do realise that, don't you?" Ron whispered to his upset friend.

"Yeah of course I do. And you are mine, okay? Whatever happens we will stay best friends…deal?" Ron grinned and shook Harry's outstretched hand.

Hermione was in her dorm room having a nap, the third one of the day. She was so tired and felt considerably drained from carrying around the rapidly expanding bump, which now had a 36 inches circumference and was getting heavier by the day.

Moving from class to class was becoming difficult as well as being constantly breathless.

Because she was so big, all of her friends were making a big deal out of it, every five minutes someone would approach her, touch her bump, and have very long conversations about pregnancy.

However, she finally got away from a huge group of people and escaped to her bed. She dreamt that the baby was her age and at Hogwarts and she was the embarrassing mother.

Suddenly, an agonizing pain flared up in her stomach, her eyes flew open as she cried out and clutched her bump. The pain began to recede leaving Hermione panting and extremely confused.

She got up and started walking to the bathroom but halfway there the pain flared up again, this time lasting over 20 seconds.

Feeling her stomach, she noticed that it was distinctly hard and tense making her more even fearful.

Was something wrong? Was she in labour? Was she losing the baby?

Another pain ripped through, pulsating viciously. She screamed and doubled up barely able to breathe. She had one minute of nothing until a forth twinge rocked her making her scream at the top of her voice.

The sound of numerous heavy footsteps scaling the rickety stairs to the girl's dorm room reached Hermione's ears. The door flew open and Ginny, Pavarti, Lavender, Angelina and Katie Bell ran in and tried to help the distressed girl.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Angelina yelled, trying to lead her to her bed.

"I don't know! It hurts, it really hurts!" Hermione said curling up on her left side.

"Do you think you're having the baby?" Lavender squealed, looking repulsed.

"No, I don't think so…I'm not sure…maybe? I've never done this before!"

They all crowded around her, wondering what to do. Nobody moved for several minutes whilst Hermione had a lull in the pains.

Five minutes passed until another one caused her to sob.

"I don't know what to do!" Ginny wailed, hating seeing her friend in such discomfort.

"GO GET POMFREY YOU DOZY COW!" Hermione shouted causing Ginny to jump and sprint out the door.

Hermione closed her eyes and wished the pain away and it seemed to work for a while so when Poppy arrived she was sat up on her bed talking to Pavarti.

"Hello, dear. Ginny tells me you are in quite a lot of pain. Tell me, how long does it last?" Madame Pomfrey said, fussing over Hermione.

"When it first started in was only for a couple of seconds but now it's more 2 minutes." she said calmly.

"How often?"

"There isn't really a pattern, sometimes one right after another and one time it was fifteen minutes.

"I see, how do you - "she began but was cut of by Hermione's howl of pain.

"OUCH!"

"Go and get her a damp cloth, girl!" Poppy snapped at Katie. "We're going to the hospital just to check on things." she stated, placing the cloth Katie had just delivered on her head.

"Oh, no! Not St. Mungo's, not again." Hermione moaned.

"What's more important, you having to go somewhere you don't really like or the health and well-being of you daughter?" Madame Pomfrey said reprovingly.

"Okay, okay!" She muttered, Ginny hauling her up.

With Madame Pomfrey on one side and Ginny and Angelina on the other, they escorted her out of the dorm and down the stairs.

Harry and Ron looked to see her doubling up in pain again in the middle of the common room before she hurried through the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What the -" Ron began.

"It's probably nothing; just carry on with your homework." Harry ordered.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron agreed and they carried on with the Charms essay they were writing.

Instead of going to the Hospital Wing as she had expected Poppy, lead the small group to the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"I think its best if its just Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and I. Go back to your common room and you'll be informed on what happens." The nurse said seriously.

"Bye Hermione."

"Good luck."

"I hope you're better soon, Hermione." went the chorus of concerned girls who turned and left.

"Ton-ton Toffee!" Poppy said sharply and the wall opened revealing a revolving stone staircase, which they climbed on and rode to the top.

She knocked briskly on the wooden door that swung open of its own accord.

"Madame Pomfrey, my dear! What are - ah." Dumbledore stated noticing the wincing student.

"I'm taking Miss Granger to St. Mungo's on a precautionary measure and I thought I should inform you of the situation beforehand."

"I see. Well, feel free you use my fireplace and be sure to keep me informed at all times!" he stated with a hint of excitement in his voice.

They all flooed separately to the hospital and went straight to the appropriate floor dodging passed the Welcome Witch to avoid any confrontation.

Healer Weathering met them at the door.

"Oh, Hermione. What are you doing here? Our next appointment isn't till next week!" Hermione smiled weakly.

"She's experiencing pain and as I know practically nothing about this area of medicine I thought it best to bring her straight here." said Madame Pomfrey earnestly.

"You did the right thing. Come this way and we'll get you looked at." The healer ordered, once again leading her to an empty bed.

The unexplained pain was currently in hiatus, Hermione thanking Merlin for making it stop.

"So you 31 weeks gone, yes?" she asked.

"Yes…please, just tell me what's going on!" Hermione snapped, her fear for the well-being of her baby swamping her.

"I'm just getting to that dear." Healer Weathering said quietly. She examined Hermione's bump, pressing at particular points.

"I am pretty sure you are only suffering from Braxton Hicks which discomfort caused by the uterine wall contracting, practice for the real thing, you may say…except that the actually labour contractions are much worse." she finished grimly, resulting in Hermione groaning and throwing herself back onto the pillow behind her.

"But it hurts so much." she wailed. The Healer nodded in agreement.

"I know it does and because they seem to be particularly nasty and very close together, we'll keep you in until they settle down. I think they are so bad because of the loose placenta incident. It's best for me to keep an eye on you in case it stimulates premature labour" she frowned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to."

Ginny stepped forward. "I was really scared for a minute there…I thought something bad had happened. In a way it has, the way you were crying it was horrible. What will labour be like…Merlin, I feel sorry for you." she winced, thinking back to the birthing video they were shown in childbirth class.

"I feel sorry for myself. What if I do go into premature labour? With Harry and Ron still angry and my parents at home. We have none of the stuff she needs like the cot and nappies and everything!" she panicked and clutched her stomach as another contraction pulsated.

"Calm down, I'm sure its not going to happen!" Ginny tried to reassure her friend, Hermione's eyes dulled.

"I was really hoping that everything would be alright again before she's born…with Harry and Ron, I mean." she whispered sighing deeply.

"I'll try and talk to them when I get back, tell them what has happened it might remind them how much they love you. Who knows?" Ginny said bracingly. Hermione sighed but smiled gratefully, aware of Ginny trying to make her mood brighten.

"Thank you but you better be off, I'm going to try to have a rest before the Braxton Hicks things start up again." Hermione said as she settled down in her bed. Ginny squeezed her hand before going to towards Madame Pomfrey and Healer Weathering who were deep in discussion.

"- must admit I was shocked about her age. She must be going through emotional turmoil, bless her." the Healer said quietly glancing over at Hermione who was clutching her stomach and wincing.

"To be honest, Pallica, she is. Hermione had a bit of a falling out with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Poppy hissed back, obviously unaware of Ginny's presence.

"Ohh, Mr. Harry Potter, you say? What has he got to do with the girl?" Pallica said, looking delighted that the conversation had taken a turn to the boy-who-lived.

Poppy leaned in close, "Mr. Potter may be the father. Mr. Weasley, Harry's best friend, is the other candidate." Ginny's jaw dropped, she could not believe the faithful nurse was divulging this secret information.

"However much I know you must be enjoying this malicious gossip, I want to remind you that there is a young girl over there with feeling, fears and anxieties. Yes, she made a mistake but she would be the first to admit she did so. Harry and Ron are the loves of her life! It is not her fault she fell in love with two people -which is entirely possible, you know- who just happen to be her best friends. So think what you want, but whatever it is will never be close to the truth as your tiny brains are to narrow-minded to comprehend it." Ginny susurrated fiercely.

"We didn't mean it like that, Miss Weasley! You of all people know how special Hermione is to me!" Poppy said, embarrassedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I thought I did. But why did you tell her that? She is making herself ILL over this situation with Ron and Harry."

"We understand that and are extremely sorry, we did not mean any harm it was just gossip." Pallica said almost robotically. Ginny sighed deeply, although she had expected to have to defend Hermione from childish people such as Lavender and Pavarti but not from who those who seemed to care.

"I know, but don't you think she's going through enough? If you had a second of insight into her mind and what goes through her head, you wouldn't be talking about her behind her back; you'd be helping her and supporting her!" Ginny said emphatically.

Poppy stared intensely at the flushed girl who was currently curled up tight in the foetal position, rocking slightly and gasping at the pain.

"Oh, Merlin! You are right, I cannot believe I did that, I am so sorry. I just can't resist a gossip!" she cried, slapping her hands over her mouth. Ginny trusted her, Poppy knew she had made a mistake and as long as Hermione never found out everything was fine.

"Good, now are we leaving, my curfew ends soon." Ginny said loftily.

"Yes, yes." Pomfrey answered before turning to Pallica, "And you will escort Miss Granger to Professor Dumbledore's office, I will inform him you are coming." she said briskly before stalking off, Ginny walking haughtily behind her. Healer Weathering approached Hermione.

"How are you feeling, love?" she said quietly, whilst fussing around with the blankets.

"Can't you make them stop?" Hermione cried.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"What will happen if she is born today?" she said worriedly.

"She probably won't, I only kept you in as there is a chance. However, if it does happen she will more than likely survive and go on to live a healthy and happy life. There is a chance…a very small chance that she could be disabled." she finished grimly. Hermione threw her head back on the pillow. "Calm down, like I said, it probably won't happen."

Healer Weathering finally discharged her at midnight, Hermione preferring to sleep in her bed at school.

"Now, you promise you will come straight back if they get any worse." Pallica said worriedly.

"Yes, Healer Weathering." Hermione droned.

"And you will rest and go straight to sleep?"

"Yes, Healer Weathering."

Pallica tutted at Hermione's undone coat causing her to fuss over the zip, tutting all the while.

She had become extremely fond and protective over the young mum-to-be during the several hours they had spent together.

Hermione had explained fully her current situation and had received nothing but sympathy.

"You'll catch your death if you're not careful." she stopped and looked into Hermione's face. "Be careful, your nearly full term now! Have you got everything you need for when the bundle of joy arrives?"

"No. It didn't enter my head how close it is until today, it was like a wake-up call, so my parents and I are going next week to get everything." she said, getting flushed at her lack of organisation.

"There is a good supply of brand new clothes that you are welcome too." she suggested kindly. Hermione looked flustered.

"I couldn't possibly!"

"Of course you could!" she turned around and went towards a chest of drawers, pulling out an armful of clothes ranging from tiny babygro's for newborns to t-shirts for a one year old. "Here!" she said passing them to her.

"I can't accept these! Though it would save a lot of money…," she reasoned.

"Exactly! Take them, they're yours." she stated happily. Hermione took out a particularly small and cute babygro sporting the emblem _'__I love my mummy!__'_ Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. It say's _'__I love my mummy!__'_ She loves me!" Hermione whispered emotionally. Healer Weathering laughed affectionately.

"I see you are getting the snivels!"

"The what?"

"The snivels! Where a pregnant woman starts crying at the smallest things, mainly things relating to babies." Pallica explained, sounding slightly amused.

"That explains it. Yesterday I was sat on my bed howling over my old jeans because I realised how big she must be now because I can't remotely fit in them!" Hermione said sounding slightly relieved that she was not going mad.

Pallica put the clothes in a bag and carried them to the nearest fire, Hermione followed.

"I'm on strict orders to escort you back to Professor Dumbledore's office so I will floo to Professor Dumbledore's office to first to make sure you get there, okay?" she said, grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fire. "Follow me straight away." and she threw down the fine powder, clearly stated her destination and disappeared in a roar of flames.

Hermione waited a second before doing the same, moments later she landed in her headmaster's study to find him and Pallica talking.

"Hello, Miss Granger! Feeling better?" Dumbledore voiced brightly, Hermione smiled, although wearily.

"Much better, thank you." she replied. Healer Weathering smiled and held up the bag of clothes.

"I have just given Hermione a gift, a large supply of clothes for the baby." Dumbledore reached for the bag before rifling through it pulling out the same babygro as Hermione did.

"Delightful, absolutely delightful!" he said, thoroughly inspecting it. Hermione yawned.

"I am so sorry to be rude but do you mind if I go to bed, I am extremely tired." she asked blearily.

"Of course, my child. We shall not delay your slumber for another second." Dumbledore immediately answered. Hermione thanked him and went to retrieve her bag before turning to the Healer.

"Thank you, you've been so nice to me today, with the clothes…and to me generally." Pallica put a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Think nothing of it, Hermione. I am only glad to help and hope to see you again soon." she stated, looking lovingly at her new favourite patient.

Hermione bid them farewell and left the room. Once she had jogged down the stairs, travelled a sufficient distance so not to be disturbed she stopped walking, and leaned her head against the cold stonewall.

_They did not come. Addison could have been dying and they did not care. They mustn__'__t love me anymore__…__oh, who am I kidding? Of course they do not love me anymore, I broke their heart's__…__but I still expected them to come. How stupid of me! I could have been in labour; they did not know that I was not. Oh Merlin, I really am going to be on my own, this whole time I kept a little hope of forgiveness in my heart, which has now escaped. I am going to be a single mother and Addison is not even going to have a dad. _

_Wait a second__…__maybe I do not need them. Ginny said she would help me. But how long will that last; she will get sick of coming to see someone who is constantly covered in sick and not able to sit through a conversation without being interrupted by cries. In addition, Ginny is Ron__'__s sister and family means everything to the Weasley__'__s. My parent's will be there no matter what but I cannot stay at home for my entire life. I can__not__ do this on my own! I need Harry and Ron…either…both…who knows?_

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: **

Hermione and her parents go to buy all the cute stuff she needs. And she is finding...walking...extrememly difficult!

**A/N: **Do you like? If you do...or don't :' ... please review! Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**A/N: **Sorry its been so long, i have actually been in hospital for a couple of weeks, been really ill . Anyhow, please be interested even though there has been such a gap, i promice that the next chapter is huge and the chapter after that is THE CHAPTER, if you know what i mean ;)

ALSO, in the bit where Hermione gets on the Knight Bus and you don't hear where she is going, that is deliberate as i do not know where she lives and i did not want to make it up so use your imagination! I know everyone on here has amazing imaginations judging by the brilliant fics!

* * *

****

Chapter 16

"It's _the _conversation, the one I have been regretting since I decided to stay at Hogwarts while I'm pregnant." Hermione said energetically, whist trying to stand up, almost comically.

After a minute of amusement of watching her struggle, Ginny and Pavarti went to help her, it still being a considerable feat.

"What conversation?" Pavarti asked when they had finally hauled her to her feet. She gasped and flopped back down onto her own bed, slightly out of breath.

"_The _conversation! About what will happen after she's born…whether I can carry on with school, etc.," she stated incredulously, as if they should have already known.

"Oh, THAT conversation." Ginny replied sarcastically whilst rolling her eyes. She found it easier just to agree with everything Hermione said since the hormones started raging.

Hermione glared at the redhead but decided to ignore it. "Exactly. McGonagall told me to go to Professor Dumbledore's office at precisely five o' clock tonight." she looked down at her watch. "Damn, it's four-thirty and I need to eat something. You coming?" she added to her friends. Most nodding and standing up but Lavender stayed put.

"I'm watching my weight." she voiced primly. Hermione looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Don't be such an idiot. You need to eat, you'll be skinny as a rake." she said as though the pretty girl was ridiculous. Lavender looked Hermione up and down.

"_I _don't want to get fat." Lavender muttered snootily. Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Unlike me, you mean?" she whispered. Ginny and Pavarti took a step back, knowing what was coming.

"No, I didn't say that." she said quietly. Hermione took a step towards her, towering over her ominously.

"Let me tell you something, one faraway day when you finally convince someone to sleep with you and you fall pregnant, you will being carrying, at 8 months and 1 week, a 5 pound baby in you. When that blessed day comes, you come find me and tell me if you think you are fat. Either that or I knock you out now. Your choice?" she said calmly, keeping a firm gaze towards Lavender's enormously intimidated face.

"That won't be necessary, I did not mean anything by it…" she paused and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I know how much you are going through at the moment and I was being rude and selfish."

The pregnant teenager narrowed her eyes, not quite believing her.

"Fine…" she said, completely unconvinced. "Anyway, as I was saying before being rudely interjected, I'm hungry."

As Ginny and Hermione set off, they noticed Pavarti was hesitating slightly.

"Pavarti, you can stay. I know Lavender is you're best friend and I appreciate that." she whispered sympathetically in her ear.

"Are you sure?" she mumbled back. Hermione nodded and hugged her before grabbing Ginny and strolling casually out of the room.

They arrived at dinner and before she had even sat down, Hermione was shovelling steak and kidney pie into her mouth.

The twenty minutes passed without event. Hermione had to sit and wait for Ginny to finish her fish and chips, tapping her fingers and clucking her tongue.

"About time!" she laughed when Ginny finally put down her knife and fork. "I've got precisely two minutes to get up there!" Ginny scowled.

"You could walk yourself up there if you want." It was Hermione's turn to frown.

"You know I don't like walking around the school on my own. What if I fall…or go into labour!" she said sombrely.

"Okay, let's go." Ginny replied warily, standing up and walking away. She was very tired, barely getting any sleep and being constantly stressed and anxious had begun to wear her down.

Looking after Hermione…her best friend was not an issue. She was fine with that. However, her tireless moral battles over still loving Harry were definitely becoming a problem.

She wanted him to herself but knew that was not possible anymore now that not only was he in love with Hermione but he may be the father of her child.

Nevertheless, she could not let her petty feelings to come between them, she had to carry on and ignore her feelings…at least until the baby is born.

Hermione and Ginny enjoyed small talk on the long journey to the headmasters study.

"I'm going to go up to the common room, I wish I could stay to help you walk up after the meeting but I am not allowed." Ginny said, considerately.

"Well, stay then!"

"I can't, Dumbledore said only you."

"I want you to be a big part of the baby's life! You're going to be Auntie Ginny…maybe…" she trailed off, staring into space for a moment before plastering a smile on her face. "No, you are definitely Auntie Ginny, no matter what happens. Come on." as they watched the wall split open, Hermione discreetly wiped her eyes. Removing any trace of escaped emotion.

Hermione's knuckles rapped on the hard wooden door, which was answered by Professor Dumbledore's deep voice instructing them to enter.

"Miss Weasley what do we the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I thought that it would be appropriate that she should be here considering her role in mine and the baby's life." Hermione said promptly.

Ginny saw Professor McGonagall purse her lips. "I can go if you want." she said quietly.

"No, no. Stay Miss Weasley. You may well be useful in this entire decision making!" the ageing professor sang merrily. "Take a seat." he whipped out his wand and drew the outline of two extremely comfortable rocking chairs.

They sat down, Hermione right on the edge of her chair and shaking likes a leaf.

"Might as well get right to it. What do you wish to happen once the infant arrives?" Dumbledore said, suddenly serious. Hermione's eyes shot between the sombre people surrounding her.

"I-I-I'm not sure. I was hoping for suggestions?" she mumbled.

Dumbledore, who had obviously been thinking about the subject, answered immediately. "In my opinion you should go to the safety of your parents home once you have given birth."

Hermione nodded, slightly "I'm due late June so that means I won't miss much school…but what about after the summer holidays?" This seemed to be a harder question. The two professors stayed silent, pondering the subject.

"I suppose she could floo over for lessons, Albus." McGonagall, contemplated.

"Yes, that sounds reasonable. Mr. and Mrs. Granger can watch the baby when she is in lessons. Tell me, Miss Granger, do you plan on breastfeeding?" he asked. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Yes…I think so."

"Then you can't stay for the whole day, you could go home in between lessons. I recommend expressing some milk, however, as you might need to study in the library." Hermione nodded, thought there were hundreds of questions buzzing around her head.

"Maybe, I can bring her to school while I'm studying. My parents want me to do as much as possible. Its part of learning the responsibility of being a parent." she droned, rolling her eyes. Ginny suddenly thought of something.

"I can help look after it - I mean her." she suggested, Hermione gripped her hand gratefully.

"That could be helpful, Miss Weasley." the Headmaster said fondly. McGonagall stepped forward, her face set.

"We need to be realistic here. Granger, you have a very full timetable. I recommend you drop at least one subject." Hermione looked horrified.

"I cannot do that!" she cried.

"What's more important: you having one less OWL or being there to take care of you child." she said coolly.

"Fine." Hermione scowled, her arms folded across her chest.

"Muggle Studies do seem the obvious choice, you being muggle-born." Hermione opened her mouth to argue but McGonagall silenced her by raising her hand. "That will free up an hour here and there to catch up."

"What if something happens to her, an emergency? How will my mum and dad contact me?" she said worriedly.

"I've already thought of that. It is possible to send a note through the floo network. They can send it my office for me to pass on to you."

"Oh, good. I can't think of anything else." she said, relieved. Dumbledore looked at her over his steeple fingers.

"Its not long now, are you prepared. She could come early." he asked, sounding friendly.

"I wanted to ask you if, I could leave school for a bit…tomorrow. I know I should have asked sooner but my memory has been awful recently. My parents and I are going to buy all the stuff." she said meekly.

"Of course, Miss Granger. So your parents are saying goodbye to a large amount of money?" he chuckled.

"Yes…but I'm using my savings to help them." she replied, rather defensively.

"Of course." he said quietly. "You better be off, you may have Tuesday off as long as you come to me before you leave and when you return." Hermione and Ginny knew it was the end of the meeting - and even though Hermione had thought of a lot more questions - they immediately left the elders alone.

Once the door had snapped shut, McGonagall's shoulders slumped.

"Albus, what has she got herself into?" she sighed, sadly. Dumbledore rubbed his eyes before looking up in to McGonagall's eyes.

"She will cope, she's an intelligent girl."

"Exactly! She could have gone far. Hermione Granger could have been the best damn minister of magic that the wizarding world has ever seen. Now what can she do? Not many employers will take on a single mother. She was going to change the world!" she cried ardently.

"Minerva, she can still change the world, but in a different way. If she tries her best and gives all she has to raising her baby, that child could grow into someone special. Inspired by her mother. Miss Granger is bringing a new life into the world, and she will love it and nurture it. In my opinion that is changing the world." he stated serenely.

Minerva sighed deeply. "I know, I am being unreasonable. It is just that I have put some much into that girl. "

"Which she can use and put into practice when the child grows. Be patient, Minerva. Everything will work out."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke suddenly and extremely excited. She was going to buy all the important equipment and necessities for the baby. It was like Christmas morning.

Her plan was to take the Knight Bus to her parent's house and then they will drive, in their own car, into the city centre where they will shop in the muggle shopping centre.

She dressed slowly and deliberately, choosing her clothing carefully. Strangely, she actually wanted show off her expansive bump, even though it was bound to cause controversy because of her obvious young age.

She had always looked young for her age. When she started primary school, one of the other parents asked if which nursery she went to.

She was proud. And that completely overshadowed the embarrassment, rendered her blind to the looks of disgust. She felt almost invincible.

Forty minutes later, she was boarding the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus!" Stan Shunpike, the conductor, said brightly, and then continued with his well-rehearsed speech. Hermione, flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Thank you! I wish to go to -" a loud owl hooted as it flew by but Stan seemed to understand what she had said.

"Alright, alright, get on then. 'Ere give me that -" he said referring to her rucksack. They got on board and Stan led her to one of the only empty seats near the driver. "So you got a bun in t'oven then?"

"Um - yes." she said, slightly staggered by the candour of his question.

"'Ere, Ernie, she is pregnant. Told you didn't I?" she chortled, to the old man, with white hair and thick glasses. Stan turned back to Hermione and surveyed her carefully.

"'Ow old are you? Your only young, you af to be!" he asked merrily, apparently unaware of the offence of such a personal question.

"If you must know, I am fifteen years old. And no, I'm not devastated about 'not having a life', I couldn't be happier." she stated, through gritted teeth. She understood that people would be curious but she only wished that would be less vocal about it.

"Oh, hark at you! Anyhoo, we're here now." he said, still sounding pleasant. The purple eyesore thundered to a halt, causing Hermione to tense as not to be thrown forward and hurt the baby.

"Thanks…" she said bluntly before snatching up her rucksack and jumping down the small steps. Without looking back, she waddled up the garden path and burst through the front door of her home.

"MUM! DAD! I'M HOME, I CAN'T WAIT TO GET THE STUFF FOR THE BABY!" she yelled, dumping her bag on the kitchen table and lowering her slowly into one of the chairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked in looking harassed.

"- there's nothing I can do about it -" she noticed her daughter out of the corner of her eye, "Oh, hello dear…" she mumbled distractedly.

"What's the matter?" she said, but was ignored.

"We just can't do it. My dental practice is making nothing. If you don't get promoted to partner in the next month we are done for!" Mr Granger shouted his head in his hands.

"What's going -?"

"Well there's no chance of me getting partner unless the healthy thirty-two year old senior drops dead…God forbid…" she added hastily.

"What -"

"Well then, we're finished…done…over!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she yelled over the top of them. "Oh no, I need to go to the bathroom now, tell me when I get back!" she whimpered, her bladder had become extremely questionable recently, the witch-wife saying that the baby was pressing on to it.

She returned from the bathroom with a face like thunder.

"Well? Explain?" she said, angrily, with one hand on her hip. Her parents exchanged worried glances.

"We are having some difficulties…financial difficulties." Mrs. Granger said, walking towards Hermione and placing a caring hand on her shoulder.

"What? Since when?" the teen whispered, looking fearful. Mr. Granger sighed heavily before moving to join his wife.

"My practise is gone bust, sugarlump. All the patients have moved to that new modern place by the embankment. They're offering free tooth whitening to all new customers, the cheeky beggars." he snarled, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Hermione looked at her feet (well, the nearest bit of floor that was visible in front of her bump) as something popped into her mind.

"What about the baby's stuff?" she mumbled, pretending to be deeply interested in the grain in the wood floor that clearly resembled Celestina Warbeck.

She looked up to see her mother with her face in her hands and her father leaning his head on the cold exterior of the fridge.

"We'll just have to do the best we can, some of the stuff might be second-hand but it will have to do." Mrs. Granger whispered on the verge of tears.

Hermione looked shocked, "Why are you crying…mummy?" she was worried, Hermione only ever called her mother 'mummy' when she scared or anxious and at the time she was both.

"I'm crying because all I want in the world is to give my daughter…_my _baby…everything she wants and deserves so she can give _her_ baby the best start in life." she sobbed, pulling out a crisp, white handkerchief and dabbing her eyes. Hermione wrapped her arms around her before whispering in her ears:

"It doesn't matter…believe me. Anyway, Pallica Weathering, my wife-witch, gave me all those clothes and my savings will buy a few things. The baby does not need all the modern state-of-the-art stuff as long as she is healthy, happy, and safe. That is all that matters. Plus, she will have two of the best grandparents the earth could offer. Don't worry."

"We can't use your savings, that's for your future." Mr. Granger stated defiantly.

Hermione chuckled softly and affectionately, "My baby is my future." Her mother held her daughters face in cupped hands.

"I love you so much." she said quietly.

"I do too." she said back. "Listen, I going to need a half-hour nap before we go, otherwise I'll be falling asleep in the middle of Mothercare!" she chortled then kissed both her mother and father on the cheek before running up the stairs to her bed.

__

'I really need to vent to someone'

she thought sullenly, she did not mind the money issue it was mainly disappointment. She had put to much thought and planning into the day and had set her sights to high, practically forcing her to fail.

__

'I wish I had an owl, and then I could write to Ginny…'

She suddenly remembered that her fireplace had been connected to all the other fireplaces in the wizarding world. It was probably not allowed but Hermione, who would usually never break school or wizarding rules, for once did not seem to care.

Grabbing some, normal paper from her diary and muggle fountain pen and began to scribble.

__

Gin,

I have had a bit of bad news. My mum and dad are having money problems and now we have hardly any money for the baby. I am being selfish, it is just I had this amazing image of the baby's room with all the furniture and pretty pictures and a mobile over the cot. The walls would have been lemon yellow and cream with hundreds of teddy bears on a shelf attached to the wall. I am being stupid, I know. Just needed to get this off my chest!

Wish you were here to talk to me in person!

Hermione xxx

She rolled it up and sealed it magically, remembering how she had taught Ginny the spell to spilt it open only two days ago, wrote a threatening note on the front warning other people not to open it and ran downstairs.

As was customary, the Ministry had supplied them with a small box of floo powder, which she took out a pinch.

"Mum, dad, come here. I might as well show you how to do this now." she shouted. Her parents walked in and stood behind her.

"So, you write the note and make sure you seal it…you never know who might pick it up. Then take a pinch of this - the floo powder and throw it into the fire, like this. The green flames are supposed to do that, you nearly jumped a foot in the air then, mum! Then you put your head into it, with the note, and say 'The Headmaster's study, Hogwart's School'. Be sure to pull you head out straight way or otherwise you will end up with your head whizzing around the entire wizarding world. And then wait for the reply!" she explained patiently.

"Who you sending a note to?" Mr. Granger quizzed his daughter.

"It's nothing, just a few words to Ginny. I sent it to the Gryffindor Common Room" she said.

His eyes narrowed. "Okay." he said quietly and walked off. Hermione ignored him; he had always been rather nosey and ran up to her room to begin her nap.

Just as she started to stir, after nearly three-quarters of an hour, she heard a sharp rap on her bedroom door.

"Come in…" she croaked and her mother burst into the room, looking excited.

"Hermione, look at this!" she squealed, brandishing a leather, rustic draw-string bag in her face.

"What is it?" she mumbled, rubbing her swollen eyes.

"Just look!" Hermione tipped it up and hundreds of gold, silver and bronze coins fell onto her bed. Hermione said nothing; all she could see was the glittering metal, weighing down her sheets.

She spotted a note in disjointed, block capital letters.

__

'THE MONEY IS FOR THE BABY. BUY WHAT YOU NEED, KEEP THE REST. DO NOT TRY AND FIND OUT WHO SENT IT, JUST ACCEPT IT.'

"Well? Who is it from? How much is it?" Mrs. Granger breathed.

"I…do not know…" she slowly started to count the money until she finally came up with an amount. "There's 250 galleons' here."

The elder woman gasped, clutching her hair.

"How much is that in normal…I mean, our money? It has got to be a lot!"

She hesitated, temporarily lost for words, "£1250."

"Oh my -" she whispered, "But you don't know who sent it?" she inquired again. Hermione merely shook her head. Suddenly springing to life.

Once again, she grabbed some paper and a pen and started writing.

__

Gin,

250 Galleons have just been owled to me. What is going on?

I cannot accept any money; I need to know who to return it to.

Hermione xxx

Within seconds, the note was flying through the chimney and she waited almost desperately for a reply.

She had to wait almost ten minutes before finally a long letter shot out, almost hitting her in the face.

__

Hermione,

First of all: calm down. It does not matter about any of that, you know what is important. I do understand though, I would be disappointed, but then again, I am used to having no money.

Second of all: 250 GALLEONS! Holy Merlin! I do not know whom it could have been…hang on a minute. Harry and Ron were stood right next to me. It could not have been Ron; he does not have a Knut. Harry, however, is loaded. You don't think he did it, do you? It does sound like him but you have not exactly been on the best of terms recently, have you? We were talking about you actually. They are still angry. I am sorry, I tried to make them see sense but they were being twats as usual. I did think I saw something though, there are still feelings there.

Anyway, I hope you sort everything out, if it is from Harry, you should definitely keep it. It might be his kid so he owes it to you.

Love you, talk later, I am just about to go into potions and I do not think I can cope with Snape's bullshit today!

Gin xxx

Tears trickled down her face, causing a small wet patch to form on her t-shirt.

"Harry…"she breathed, Mrs. Granger put an arm around her and squeezed caringly.

"Hang in there, dear. Everything will work out. I promise." she whispered.

"How, mum? The people I love, who I would do anything for hate me. I finally start to accept that and then he does something like this. I so sick of feeling this pain."

"I know…" she said as she kissed her forehead and then left her to it.

"Wait, what did the owl that brought it look like?" she said urgently.

"It was a big white one. Really beautiful and friendly!" her mother replied.

"Harry…"she repeated.

* * *

**Next Time: **Hermione decorates the new baby room and...her something that signals something massive happens which get Hermione panicky, excited, happy...and in pain! Not saying more than that!

**A/N: **If you're reading this bit that must mean you have stuck by me. THANK YOU!! I was a bit scared no one would care anymore because its been so long. I may be being irrational lol! PLEASE REVIEW, LOVE YOU ALL!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**A/N -** I actually got the math wrong so the due date has been wrong the whole way through, it was supposed to be 28th of May, not June. Just so you know for later on. I loved doing the research for this chapter as i got to look at cute baby stuff for hours! Thanks to Harry Potter Lexicon for their awesome Galleon Convertor which really helped.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Oh! I want that! And that! Isn't that cute? She would love that! That would be nice in pink, don't you think?" Hermione said in an extremely high-pitched voice, pointing at various objects that interested her.

After hours of the same excited rambling, it had started to grate the two adults.

"Sweetie? Honey? Please stop doing that. I know you are excited, I really do, but do you have to keep babbling like that?" Mrs. Granger said in her most sugary voice.

Hermione laughed aloud. "I'm sorry, I don't even notice I am doing it!" she giggled before picking up a pastel green sleep suit to fawn over.

They were carrying a large amount of bags and had so far brought clothes, towels, feeding bottles, a breast pump (which had been embarrassing to buy in her father's presence), nappies, hats, mittens, the bedding and all of the bath stuff.

Leaving just the big items remaining.

They headed over to the cot section and looked around, inspecting at each and every one with great detail until finally just as they were about to give up Hermione fell in love with a perfect crib.

It was pinewood, which had been stained white. It was positioned on a rocking base with a wooden hood that had white, translucent drapes hanging to the floor. It was perfect.

"This is it! This is the one! I can actually see myself putting her to bed in this. Can I have this one Daddy?" she pleaded.

"Of course, sugar. We will choose everything first and then go to pay, okay?" he smiled although it was slightly forced, fortunately, Hermione did not notice.

He was acting as though he was the happiest person in the room but deep inside he was still struggling with the idea of his fifteen-year-old daughter about to become a mum.

She was now 9 months pregnant, her due date was in two days. He was scared, he knew what women go through with labour and he did not want his little girl to have to suffer that.

He still wanted her to be his child but soon she will have a child of her own.

Then there was the 'father situation'. He was still livid about that, especially since the boys had disowned her and the baby.

He had been forcing himself not to think about it. If it had been any other girl, he would have called her a 'tart'. Does he think she is a tart? He does not know. All he knows is that it was eating him up inside.

"Are you okay, dear?" his wife asked, genially. He nodded grimly, looking around at everything but his wife.

She stared up at such familiar features of the man she loved, she knew him and she knew his moods. "Are you sure?"

He smiled slightly as he watched Hermione pick out a pram.

"Look at her. She seems so happy; I just cannot quite…take it in. I know we have known for months but times nearly up now and soon there is going to be a real life baby, you know. I just can't quite believe it's actually happening." he admitted, still watching his daughter bumbling around the shop, beaming.

"I find it hard too. Most night, I sit up and think about what is happening. You just have to remember that she understands; she is not naïve. Hermione knows its going to be hard, especially because she is raising it alone." she reasoned.

"That's the bit! I cannot stop thinking about that. Two prospective fathers! Did we do something wrong, did we not raise her right? She was fourteen when she…they…! Every time I think about it all I want to do is wring 'Harry Potter' and 'Ron Weasley's' neck." he growled.

"Don't do this now, please! This is a special day for her, please don't ruin it!" Mrs. Weasley implored. The man took a few deep breaths. His anger did not recede but he acted as normal as possible when he spotted Hermione wobbling over to them.

"I have chosen everything. There is this amazing pram it is so cute, come and look."

Ten minutes later, they were at the checkout.

"Hello, my name is Cassandra. How may I help you?" the muggle woman said politely, she was extremely plain with dirty blonde, lank hair and features which seemed to muddle together, none standing out.

"Yes, hello. We have a thousand and one things to buy!" Mr. Granger joked. "We would like to purchase the 'Angel Glow' Crib, 'Happy Baby' pram, 'Clean, clean, clean' baby bath, 'Take care' Moses basket, 'Up and away' Changing Table, 'Rock-a-by Baby' Feeding Chair and all of this." he finished, loading all of the other baskets onto the counter.

She began to run them through the scan. It beeped numerous times as Cassandra pushed each item through, each babygro, and every bottle, all of the tiny items.

"That will be £548.99." Hermione's jaw dropped slightly but she rummaged in one of the shopping bags from a previous shop until she pulled out the leather moneybag. They had already exchanged it into muggle money so Hermione merely counted out the notes and coins.

"I presume you would like this delivered?" she said, with a raised eyebrow as she packed the last plastic carrier bag.

"Yes please." he muttered, scribbling the address onto the appropriate form.

She smiled politely and tucked the yellow paper into a file. "It should be delivered tomorrow between 9:00am - 5:00pm. Thank you for your custom." she finished before handing over the many bags and walking off into a back room.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over I am exhausted. My feet, back, head and even my teeth are aching. I need another nap." she moaned, completely frustrated.

"Okay, sugar. We will go straight home. I just need to pop into the supermarket on the way back." her father answered.

They walked the short distance back to there modern, silver car, loaded up the boot (which was jam-packed and could not be closed until Mrs. Granger arranged the packages, making them fit like only a mother could!) and set off.

The large supermarket came into view as they entered the car park. As it drew to a halt, the two women went to get out.

"No. Wait here. I will be back in a minute." Mr. Granger ordered, before slamming the door to and striding off to the entrance.

"What do you think he's up to?" Mrs. Granger asked, with interest.

"I don't know but he's definitely up to something." Hermione replied shrewdly.

The man returned less than ten minutes later carrying one large bag and a slightly smaller one. He got in the car and turned around to look at his daughter.

"Here you go." he said simply, passing them over to her. She frowned faintly as she opened the first. It was full to the brim with nappies, wipes, talcum powder and nappy rash cream.

"There are a couple of weeks worth there, at least. I hope so anyway because that cost me a bomb!" he joked.

"Thank you!" she said, tears once again forming.

"Open the other one." he said with more excitement than the first. Hermione reached over and pulled the plastic off to reveal a big box. The picture on the side showed a baby swing and nursery gym.

"What's this?" she questioned, not sure what they were.

"Well, you put the baby into the swing and it pushes itself back and forth at a pace you think is best…by electric. The gym is brilliant. It is a big mat, which the baby lies on, and it has different textures and colours and then a bar over the top, which has toys that squeak, little toy animals and mirrors. It stimulates the brain." he finished, still animated.

"Oh, Daddy. I do not know what to say. That is amazing, thank you so much." she squealed, trying to lean forward to hug him but the bump got in the way.

"I will hug you later! And it is from your mother too." he added, winking at his wife.

"Thanks mum!" she said. Mrs. Granger flashed her a smile. At the same time, Hermione yawned widely.

"Let's get you home, sweetheart. You can have a rest before returning to school for dinner." she said softly, reaching over to stroke her daughters hair.

Hermione arrived back in school just as dinner had started. Even though she had slept for over an hour whilst at home, she still felt drained, emotionally and physically.

Buying all of the baby's things had been very moving; it really brought the whole situation home to her.

She walked in through the large doors and proceeded to the Gryffindor table. Everyone had accepted her being pregnant (excluding the Slytherin's, naturally) and even seemed to be interested and looking forward to the arrival but now she was so big, people had begun to stare again.

She understood, she hated being so big…like a beached whale when in bed. Since she had started being sick a lot again her complexion was awful. Quite often, she would stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom in just her underwear and examine her new figure.

There were dark red and purple stretch marks littering her stomach, thighs, hips and breast's, her belly button had popped out and she just felt ugly and frumpy.

All of her friends had told her how radiant she looked, with the pregnant woman 'glow' but those compliments had perished over the last few weeks.

Now she just looked unhappy, exhausted and haggard.

The constant staring did not help with her current mind-set; it made her feel like she was a freak show.

"Hello." she said to Ginny as she lowered her self onto the seat next to her. "Bloody hell, even sitting down is getting to difficult."

"How'd it go?" Ginny inquired. Hermione's eyes brightened.

"Brilliant! We got absolutely everything; the cot, bath, pram, loads of clothes and my dad surprised me with a couple of week's worth of nappies and an amazing play gym. He is going paint and decorates the spare room next to mine tomorrow before the furniture is delivered and it should be done for the due date."

Ginny smiled happily, she had not seen her friend so vibrant in a long time. "I'm glad you had fun. I bet that money helped." she added in an undertone.

"Yeah, I spent 109 Galleons, 13 Sickles and 16 Knuts. I must admit I was shocked when it came to that much and that is only stuff for a newborn, when she grows up I will have to buy a full-size cot, a potty, more clothes and toys. I still have fewer than 150 Galleons left which in muggle money is £750, luckily. It's unbelievable, it is going to help me and the baby so much!" she exclaimed her arms gesturing wildly.

"So you still think it was Harry who sent it?" she said darkly. Hermione nodded.

"I asked my mum what the owl who delivered it looked like and she said 'a big white one. Who was really beautiful and friendly' who else could that be but Hedwig?" Hermione asked. It was meant as a rhetorical question but Ginny did not notice that.

"Well, there are not many Snowy Owls about. They are mostly Tawny or Screech. Hedwig is so distinctive. I'd safely bet that Harry sent it." she deliberated, pushing her peas around her plate.

"Yeah…" the bubble of happiness that had grown during the day was threatening to burst as she thought about Harry Potter. "Anyway, on a different subject; my due date is in two days. TWO days!" she said a little two loudly.

Everyone in the vicinity -which included her former lovers- turned around to look.

"Oh wow! I'm so excited for you."

"Merlin, you must be terrified!"

"I bet you're glad it's almost over."

She heard the kind words but they did not register; she saw the smiling people but could not tell who they were, they were blurred.

The only two clear people in the sea of wavy colours were a boy with red hair and blue eyes and another one with black hair and green eyes.

They were both looking at her with odd expressions on their faces. Hermione blinked rapidly, the last thing she needed was to cry in the middle of the Great Hall.

She suddenly realised that everyone surrounding her was observing from them to her looking confused.

She had never told anybody else that both of the boys could be the father, she had told Ginny to spread a rumour that a muggle from where she lived had seduced her.

Nevertheless, nobody could fail to notice that they had broken friendship. The trio used to be inseparable, the closest friends anybody has ever seen. Then suddenly Harry and Ron would not be in the same as Hermione. Naturally, suspicion began to rise.

Once again, Ginny set about leaking gossip that the boys refused to be friends with her because she had offended them somehow.

However, there were a few, especially those who knew her a little better, who did not quite believe it was a 'muggle boy' who impregnated her. Of course, they were right but Hermione would be the last to admit so.

The lingering gaze lasted over a minute before Ron came to from the hypnosis she tended to subject him too and hastily turned his face, yanking Harry's with him.

Hermione watched as they put their heads together and started whispering feverishly.

"Did that just happen?" she said raspingly. Ginny nodded with wide eyes.

Hermione quickly covered her face as the tears started to fall.

"Oh no, I can't cry, not again." she garbled, thickly.

Ginny decided that some tough love was in order. "Pull yourself together. You cannot let them see that they got to you. Finish your food and then we will leave, calmly, together." she hissed the instructions. Hermione sat up straight and started to rub her yes fiercely.

"Good." the best friend praised. They both finished eating quickly and hurried out of the Great Hall with many eyes following them.

"Just as I start to feel better about myself, they come and knock me back to square one." she said as they walked through the familiar corridors.

Ginny sighed, not really wanting to give Hermione advice on the subject of the man she loved. "I think - and do not take this the wrong way - but I think you need to start moving on. You have so much going on in your life at the moment without another heartache." she said blandly, her hands deep in the pockets of her robes as they continued walking.

Hermione was shocked by the bluntness of the answer. "I-I-I don't want t-to move o-o-on. I thought you s-said you saw l-l-love in their eyes?" she stuttered, her lip quivering tremendously.

"I did…or at least I thought so. I understand you are scared of becoming a single mother but I think that is something you have to come to terms with." she finished. Hermione said nothing as they concluded their journey.

There was a slight friction between them but they both exchanged a silent truce. Arguing with each other would only make life harder.

"I'm so tired." Hermione voiced as they settled themselves in chairs in the Library. "I can't get through the Portrait Hole anymore and don't even ask me about those bloody stairs going up to the dorm. Why do they have to be so narrow and rickety?"

Ginny sighed. "You don't think Dumbledore will let you sleep in the Room of Requirement, do you? I have to stay with you too, of course!" she added, jokingly.

Hermione sniggered. "I bet he would if I asked him," she paused in thought, "I'm going to ask him." she said decisively whilst trying to stand.

"Do you want a hand?" Ginny asked sympathetically. Hermione grunted a 'yes'.

They walked - Hermione waddled - to the headmasters office, gave the password, rode the moving staircase and knocked on the door.

"Come in! Hello Miss Granger…oh, and Miss Weasley too. What a pleasant surprise." he called friendlily.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could maybe ask you something?" she said meekly as they sat down in the chairs offered to them.

"Certainly." he replied, looking sincerely interested.

"I have been finding getting into the Common Room and up the stairs to my Dorm extremely difficult recently…" she began.

"I see. How may I remedy that?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep in the Room of Requirement?" she said, sounding even less confident than she actually felt.

"Of course! I had already thought of that. And I presume you would prefer not to be alone i.e. Miss Weasley would accompany you?" he chuckled. Hermione breathed out finally.

"Ah, thank you, sir. It would be a lot easier." she smiled.

"I dare say it will be. I will send one of the House-elves to collect both of your belongings and you may settle in tonight!" Hermione frowned at the mention of House-elves but decided to let it slide considering her current position. "Was there anything else?"

"No…I do not think so. Thank you again, sir."

"Yeah, thanks sir!" Ginny added before helping Hermione stand up.

"Anytime. Just repeat 'Ginevra Weasley and I need a place to sleep with all of our belongings' and then the trunks will be in their waiting for you." he explained as they opened the door to the study.

Bidding farewell, they left.

"That went well!" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah. I want to go into the Common Room one last time. Fingers crossed, I might go into labour tonight and I want to say goodbye to everyone." Hermione said happily, she was so excited about the big day coming.

Ginny agreed, saying it was a good idea so they headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. They had a tough time trying to get in through the Fat Lady's portrait but Ginny finally hoisted her through.

It did not help that she was fatigued from doing so much in one day.

"I really need to lie down again as soon as I have finished. I am tired _again._" she said.

She walked over to the fire and struggled to stand up on the small coffee table positioned directly in front of it.

"Are you sure you should be up there, you might fall." Ginny said, concerned.

"Don't fuss!" she giggled. "EVERYBODY? HELLO!" she called. The students went quiet and looked her way.

"Have you had the baby yet?" someone shouted out. Hermione looked puzzled.

"Does it look like I have?" she quipped pointing to her enormous stomach; there was a lot of laughter, Hermione waited for it to die down.

"I just wanted to say something's because…well, I might not see any of you till next year. You see, my due date is the day after tomorrow," there was uproar of applause. "Thank you! Anyway, you have all been really supportive and considerate over the last few months, which has been a real big help to me. I do not know if I could have coped with being hated for much longer. So really, I wanted to thank you, it has meant so much. So, I am going to go have a baby…and I promise I will bring her in to see all of you. And, of course, you will be invited to the Christening." she choked through yet more tears.

"What's a christening?" a sixth year boy, who was from a pureblood family and knew nothing about muggle culture or tradition, asked. She smiled whilst wiping her face with the tissue Angelina had passed her.

"It's what muggles do, it about being welcomed into God's flock. I am not religious but it is a family tradition. You don't have to come…" she added, sounding uncertain.

"Obviously, we will come." Seamus Finnigan shouted, winking at her cheekily. Hermione thought she heard a low snarl and the sound of knuckles cracking.

"Thank you." she sobbed. "So, that is it really. Ginny and I are going to be sleeping in the Room of Requirement due to that that fact that I can barely get in through the Fat Lady anymore. Okay, I'm going now before I break down completely!" she joked.

Seamus and Neville rushed forward to help her step down off the table. As she touched down on to the floor, Seamus pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Hermione did not know what to do, she tried to move but she was actually rather enjoying it…until two certain people popped into her head.

"What are you doing?" she quizzed him once he let her go.

He laughed, "I heard that sex can make it come quicker and I want to see the cute little baby." She also laughed, though shakily. "If that does not work we can carry on where we left off!" he said comically, nodding his head towards the boy's staircase.

Everyone watching was in peals of mirth, "I will let you know…" she said, trying to sound as though she was also amused.

The portrait hole was violently slammed shut. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that the kiss she had just shared with Seamus may have upset some people. Sure enough, two hours later she spotted Seamus roaming the corridors with a large, blossoming bruise completely covering his left eye.

"What happened?" she gasped, reaching out to stroke his cheek, purely platonically, obviously.

"Ron punched me…he said I nicked him potions textbook…what a lame excuse. He has had it in for me since I told him that the Kenmare Kestrals could beat the Chudley Cannons any day of the week. Bitter son of a bitch." Seamus growled before wandering off.

"I'm sorry…"she called after him. He raised a hand as a sign he had heard but did not elaborate after that.

Ginny and Hermione ambled slowly - Hermione now feeling increasingly weak and dizzy - to the corridor with Barnabas the Barmy tapestry and followed Dumbledore's instructions. Moments later, a shiny, oak door appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow…"Ginny breathed admirably as the stepped into the large, lavish room.

It was sumptuously decorated. Everything was soft and squishy, designed for comfort.

The floor had been carpeted with an extra thick Axminster, there must have been a hundred cushions, all different shapes, sizes and colours, littering the twin sofa's and the floor surrounding.

Along with the full-sized sofa's, there was an plush rocking chair each, bean bags, fluffy dressing gowns and pyjamas and a large mahogany wardrobe, all of these twins. One for Hermione and one Ginny.

The beds were the key feature. Each of the opulent four-poster beds were king-sized and placed in the centre of the large space. They had been covered with satin throws and pure Egyptian cotton sheets and pillowcases.

Their trunks had been delivered as Dumbledore had promised. After looking in the wardrobes, the girls discovered that the House-elves had even unpacked their clothes.

"Oh gosh!" Hermione shouted as she sank into the bad nearest the door. "Feel this, it is like I'm floating." Hermione shouted, pushing herself back up to sit down again.

As they were sleeping in the same room for once, it was decided that somewhat of a slumber party was in order. They got into their pyjamas, grabbed the chocolate that Ginny had left from Hogsmeade and settled down on the comfortable sofa.

"So, are you getting nervous?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione put her feet up on a beanbag.

"Oh yes. I have never felt you anxious in my life. It is the labour stuff that is really scaring me. The pain…I can't even comprehend it." she exclaimed, massaging her swollen feet.

"I can imagine. Have some more chocolate, it will cheer you up." she offered the box that Hermione took gratefully.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she muttered, nibbling on the corner of a chocolate frog.

"Mhh hmm" Ginny mumbled. Hermione hesitated, watching the frog, whose leg she has just bit off, hop around her hand.

"I was kinda expecting Harry and Ron to have forgiven me by now. How stupid am I?"

"You are not stupid, you are in love. They probably will come around, just give them time."

"Okay, say that happens, that does not stop the fact that there are two of them. One of them is going to get hurt…that's if they even forgive me." Ginny had been thinking about this part but had yet to share it with Hermione, not wanting cause her anymore stress.

"I don't know what to say. Just see how everything pans out. Wait until after the baby is born." she said rationally.

"You're right…as usual! I hope that she will come very soon. I'm so ready, it just feels right now."

"I am going to die. I am going to explode." Hermione sobbed into Ginny shoulder when, after going two weeks past her due date, the baby had still not come. "I have never been so uncomfortable. I cannot sit, lie down, stand, or walk. I can barely breathe. Why won't she come?"

"She will do, any day now. Keep focusing on the fact that you are going to be a mum. Keep thinking about your little girl, Addison." Ginny whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

Hermione sniffled for a few seconds, the pain and anger ebbing away.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF ME!" she screamed, throwing her head back in pure dismay. She kept on crying loudly until she suddenly stopped, as if someone had pressed the mute button.

"What's the matter?" Ginny probed urgently. Hermione sat shock-still with her yes as wide as saucers.

"I think…I think my water's just broke…"

* * *

**Next Time: **Its the big day! Also either Harry or Ron get some news that will change they're lives.

**A/N - **Oh gosh! I am so excited, to be writing a birth scene. It is going to be a challenge but i am defiantely looking foward to it! Thank you for reading, I would really appreciate any reviews, it spurs me on and i find i write better chapters when i get reviews. Its a confidence thing, i think... )


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N:** This is it!! It was so hard to write this chapter, it was like i was finally having a baby, if you know what i mean, lol! I spent so long researching everything and writing every stage of the pregnancy it fells weird now! I was crying nearly the entire time i was typing.

AND it's nearly over! Only four more chapters after this. I'm sorry, i'm getting rather emotional again ! Enjoy.

* * *

It was utter chaos as the staff at Hogwarts School discovered that Hermione had finally gone into labour. So many things had to be done.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were to accompany her so they had to find someone to help with their normal duties.

Hermione's parents had to be contacted and be escorted into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries by a witch or wizard, as muggles cannot gain access by themselves.

The necessary paperwork had to be filled in to record why a student was leaving the school during term time.

Most importantly, Hermione had to be taken the hospital before she has the baby in the middle of the Seventh floor corridor.

"Hermione, dear! How are you? Are you in too much pain? How long ago did your water's break?" Madame Pomfrey asked in quick succession.

Hermione, who was surprisingly calm despite the fact that everybody else around her was running around like a headless hippogriff, smile at the nurse genially.

"I'm fine. It does not really hurt at the moment. Only mild twinges every now and then. The waters breaking must have been about ten-fifteen minutes ago." she answered steadily.

Madame Pomfrey seemed to ignore her assurance that she was in no discomfort and began to dab her forehead with a damp cloth that she made appear with her wand.

Hermione, Ginny, Madame Pomfrey, Professors' Sprout, Flitwick, and even the potion master Severus Snape had crowded into the Headmasters study where Dumbledore had left her. All were dressed in their night attire as it was now 11:40 at night.

Albus Dumbledore had tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Even going to the extreme of transfiguring an armchair into a bed.

He and McGonagall were busy organising everything before side-along apparition, which Dumbledore thought would be more comfortable than the fair-ground-rollercoaster-feel of the Floo Network, could transport Hermione.

Arrangements had also been made to temporarily let down the enchantments protecting his office against apparating and disapparating so Hermione will not have to walk any further than was necessary.

She was nervous, but entirely relaxed, like the calm before a treacherous storm. It was more the little things that were annoying her, like the cardigan she was wearing made her uncomfortable or that there was a weird smell.

In true Hermione fashion, she was meticulously prepared. Her hospital bag, which had been packed for the last three weeks and kept in her trunk, was gripped firmly in her hand. She had not let go of it since her waters had broke now over twenty minutes ago.

There were so many emotions swirling around her head, it was hard to pinpoint any particular one. They would ebb and flow like the tempestuous tide of a stormy sea, fear would suddenly grip her for a minute but then an intense happiness would take over.

There was a pain; it was dull, throbbing and growing by the second. It felt as though someone was squeezing her uterus, making her cry out.

"Merlin's beard! What's the matter, is it a contraction?" Ginny shouted running towards her and grasping her hand.

"No," she panted, "it was fucking indigestion!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger's blatant use of a profanity." Snape said greasily. Madame Pomfrey turned around with a mutinous look on her face.

"Shut up, you slimy, disgusting, pathetic excuse for a man. What type of person…"she stopped as words failed her.

She turned around slowly to face Hermione. "Thirty points to Gryffindor for the courage Miss Granger showed whilst having to endure the grievous pain of labour that no men - especially smarmy, arrogant one - could ever understand!" she said strongly and pointedly.

All the others in the room turned around to see a dull, pink flush creep up his neck. "If I had my way, someone of such little importance as you would never have had the right to give and take house points." he spat.

"A lot of things would happen if 'you had your way' but, fortunately, that isn't likely to happen anytime soon. So why don't you get the hell out and go and brew up some shampoo with your little potions kit." she shot back. "Oh, and Severus?" she continued, walking closer to him so she could whisper in his ear, "I saw something suspicious on your desk the other day when I was delivering your bandages…it was somewhat dark in nature, if you catch my drift?" she hissed deviously.

Snape said nothing but swept out of the room.

Madame Pomfrey stared at the now closed door. "Poppy?" Professor Sprout said timidly.

"I have wanted to do that for so long!" she laughed happily, her hands in the air. Her jubilation was cut short when Hermione had another contraction.

"Ow…oh…Merlin!" she gasped, her fingers clawing at the pink duvet cover, nearly ripping it. Poppy had taken out her watch and was timing how long the pain lasted.

"30 seconds. That is good, once they are five minutes apart and lasting 60 seconds we will take you to the hospital. I think I will inform Healer Weathering that we will be arriving though, she could give me some advise." she said as she crossed to the fireplace, flung in the floo powder and stuck her head in the green flames.

"So what am I supposed to do? Being your birth partner and everything. I feel sort of useless." Ginny voiced, pushing Hermione's hair back off her sweaty face.

"You're doing fine, Gin. Just try to keep me calm and really distract me during this early part." she said as she sat back up. Ginny looked around for inspiration.

"Erm…let's talk about little Addison. What do you think she will be like? Her personality."

Hermione smiled lovingly as her eyes misted over in thought.

"She is going to be clever -"

"Of course…" Ginny interrupted.

"And loyal, moral, she will stick to her principal's. I want her to be happy in her own skin, when I younger a part of me hated how I looked. The other children in primary school used to bully me because of my bushy hair, rabbit teeth and the fact that I constantly carried around books. I was the typical nerd. However, when I came to Hogwarts it occurred to me…I may not have long blonde hair and a tiny waist but I am beautiful because I am me. Harry and Ron taught me that." she paused for a second.

"Go on…"Ginny urged.

"She can't do what I did, have sex and get pregnant so young, she should fall in love and wait until she is ready to have her own baby. Merlin, I am talking about me becoming a Grandma! I just want her to be happy and contented."

Another contraction began and Ginny squeezed her hand and encouraged her through.

"See, your doing brilliant!" Hermione whispered as the pain receded.

Dumbledore and McGonagall both entered the fray half and hour later. The Headmaster looking excited and jovial whereas the Professor was scurrying around her features strained and her lips thin.

"Okay…I think everything is done. How is she? The hospital said to wait here until when?" Minerva asked.

"I just spoke to Pallica Weathering - Miss Granger's wife-witch - and she said we can bring her straight away, apparently the bed is empty and because of Hermione's age it is best she is under professional care." Poppy answered immediately.

"Good, good. We better get ready then." she said distractedly whilst looking around trying to spot anything she had forgotten.

"What about my parent's?" Hermione called out, suddenly anxious.

"They are on their way as we speak. I asked Hestia Jones to escort them. She owed me a favour; last month I lent her all my books on advanced transfiguration." she mumbled, putting on her cloak and pulling her wand out.

"It's really time, isn't it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yes. In a few hours you are going to have a baby." Ginny clarified.

"Going to the hospital is the last thing to do before it happens…I am about to become a mother…a single-mother." she said faintly.

"Hermione Granger, do not focus on that. You are about to give birth to your first child!" Ginny rebuked. Hermione agreed and slowly got out of bed.

She watched as McGonagall pulled out a checklist.

"I took the liberty of making a list of things - and people - we need to take. Hermione I want you open your bag and we shall see if you have packed everything. For you: two nightdresses, nursing bra, slippers and socks, an outfit to go home with - preferably from when you were six months pregnant, toiletries, a pillow and the baby memory book." she listed

"Yep." she answered, sounding rather weak.

"For the baby: going home outfit, a hat - very important, booties, a warm blanket, nappies for a newborn, wipes and mittens."

"Got all of them. Ginny, have you got a change of clothes and stuff?" she asked, she had recommended that Ginny should also pack a small bag as she was going to be there the entire time too.

Ginny nodded. "So, are we going?" she said, very excited.

Dumbledore nodded and whipped out his wand. After several minutes of complicated movements and a constant stream of gibberish muttering, he lowered his wand and smiled.

"There you go!" he walked towards Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder, "I wish you all the luck in the world. The next time I see you shall be when you have a baby in your arms." he said seriously but warm.

He patted her cheek and moved out of the way.

"Granger, you hold my arm, I will support your waist and you protect the stomach. Weasley you are going with Madame Pomfrey. Ready…go!" there was a loud pop and they disappeared.

Hermione was being sucked through a tight tunnel, it hurt, and she could not breathe. To make her feel worse, the start of another contraction began. Fortunately, they appeared outside St. Mungo's a second later.

When her feet touched the ground, she instantly doubled up. Her teeth were gritted and her fist clenched.

This one seemed to last a bit longer, making her realise that it was not long to go until the real pain begins.

"Breathe through it. Calm down, it's almost over…"Ginny said soothingly, rubbing her back. Hermione's breathing began to slow down and she straightened up slowly.

"That was a hard one. I really need to lie down…," she whimpered, moving over to the window.

"Hello." Poppy whispered, the dummies head turned to them and winked. They stepped through the glass; the feeling of cool water was actually a comfort to Hermione throbbing body.

"Oh…I can't talk to _her._" she muttered indicating the welcome witch who she had an adverse relationship with. So she stayed well back as Poppy went to check her in.

She came back with annoyed expression. "I should report her, she is spiteful and incompetent!" she raged. They responded with puzzled looks. "She recognised me and knew I would be with you. Plain rude…plain rude." she repeated as she walked off down the corridor.

When they walked through the door into the maternity ward, a beaming wife-witch greeted them.

"Hermione! It is the big day then." she said, hugging the girl affectionately.

She had really attached herself to this particular mum-to-be, she felt an urge to mother her, maybe because of her age or maybe because she had such an endearing personality.

They were led over to a private room. The larger than normal bed was placed in the middle of the circular room, the walls were covered in shelves with various books and medical equipment.

Hermione always imagined hospitals to be cold and sterile, with unattractive mould coloured walls and an unfriendly atmosphere but this room was warm and comfortable. The bed even had a light, pretty blanket and extra pillows.

"Let's get you settled in. Change into what you want to be wearing when you give birth and then get into bed." she instructed before leaving the room.

Two hours passed. It was 2:00 in the morning; she was tired and frustrated.

Every time she tried to rest, another contraction would start.

"How dilated am I now?" she moaned. When she had arrived, she was 3cm and had only gone up to four in the last two hours.

"Its 5cm now, honey. It should start speeding up. Just hang on." she answered sympathetically.

Luckily, her parents had turned up half an hour after she had and was sitting down next to the bed talking to her.

"I finished the room, yesterday. I know I did the painting and put the furniture in two weeks ago but…well, I did a bit more." he said.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, sucking on ice cube, which was the only thing she was allowed to drink.

"I was getting excited about having a new baby in the house and I kept walking past the room and it seemed a bit empty so I…painted a mural on the wall. It is really bright and bold. I also hung up so black and white pictures above the cot, I read that that is the best way to stimulate the baby's brain whilst it is still young." he said, modestly.

Hermione, who had been feeling very emotional, started to cry. "Thank you, daddy!" she whispered.

Another two hours trailed by and finally, things seemed to be moving ahead.

Her contractions were now every three minutes and lasted sixty seconds and she was dilated 9cm.

"Nearly there. One more centimetre and you will feel an urge to push. This is your last chance before it is too late to take some time to get your head around things. You could even try getting up and walking around the room so your legs have a chance to loosen up." she explained.

Hermione took a deep breath, edged her way to the edge of the bed, and slid out.

"It feels nice to stand up!" she said unsteadily. The doors swung open and Albus Dumbledore tall frame walked through.

"Ah! No baby yet? I see you look well, Miss Granger!" he said enthusiastically.

"Just having a last walk around before she comes. My healer said it should be any time now." she whimpered as the start of another contraction began.

Albus waited patiently until the pain receded to speak again.

"I was just checking everything is okay. I have an office full of anxious people waiting to find out if there is any -" he stopped as Hermione screamed, louder than before.

"I WANT TO PUSH!" she shrieked, hobbling over to the bed and leaning on it.

Her headmaster left the room and returned seconds later with Pallica.

She examined her and looked up excitedly. "Its time!" she said.

"I will leave you to it. I shall return later." he said, an enormous smile on his old features.

Blood spilled down her legs as she pushed down during a contraction, which were now every minute. She was shaking yet she was not cold. The pain was indescribable.

Pallica and Mr. Granger helped her lie back down before her feet were placed in stirrups.

"What are you doing!" she cried.

"I'm just putting your feet up in stirrups, they hold your legs up so it's easier to push and also so I can see better." she explained good-naturedly.

She was tossing her head from side to side. Sweat mixed with tears on her flushed face.

"Please do it for me!" she sobbed to her mother who was also looking tearful.

"I wish I could. You have know idea how much I wish I could." she whispered, stroking her hair.

"It just hurts so much…" Hermione wailed. A particularly horrendous contraction ripped through, she pushed her head into the pillow and made a low grunting noise.

"Hermione, this is it. Push when you need too, okay. You!" she said, pointing to Ginny, "take this cloth and put it under the coldwater tap, then dab it on her forehead." she instructed, calmly.

Ginny ran around doing as she was told and finally she was stood next to her best friend.

She began cooling her, she felt like crying as Hermione burst out in hysterical tears.

"Come on, Hermione. Be strong, I know you can do it!" she whispered, holding her hand.

Hermione's face crumpled as she pushed again, she had clenched her fist so tight that her nails had broken through the skin; blood was running down her wrist.

Ginny spotted it. "Erm…excuse me?" she said timidly to the wife-witch. "She's cut herself or something. Her hand is bleeding." she pointed out.

Pallica tutted and proceeded to grab a bandage which she hastily wrapped around the bloody palm.

"Leave me alone. I just want to go to sleep!" she shouted, restlessly, moving around.

"Not long now. It is nearly there." Pallica said. Mr. Granger turned around from his position around the bed and spotted two anxious looking witches. He walked over to them.

"I presume you are Professor McGonagall, my sugarlump has been telling us about your lesson since she first started. And you must be Madame Pomfrey, Hermione has somewhat of a soft spot for you." he said, reaching out to shake each woman's hand.

"I am sorry if we are intruding." Minerva said as she stood up.

"Not at all. In fact, I think Hermione would like if you both went to talk to her. She could use all the encouragement she can get." he recommended, friendlily.

They edged towards her. "Hello, Granger - I mean, Hermione." McGonagall voiced, nervously.

"Hi, Professor…Poppy." she whispered in between pushes.

"You are doing so well, you are so brave." Poppy added, stroking her hand.

"Thank you. OH! JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH!" she screamed, reciting a muggle curse she had learned from the muggles she talked to during the six-week holiday.

"It is starting to crown…push, Hermione, push!" Pallica urged desperately. The forehead was just visible until it slipped back in.

"Why did it go away?" Hermione sobbed when she felt it slip.

"That is completely normal, every contraction pushes the baby forward but it recedes slightly. In a 'two steps forward, one step back' progression."

She felt an intense burning sensation as the baby stretched her. "IT BURNS. STOP IT PLEASE." she panted. "GIVE ME DRUGS! I WANT THE FUCKING DRUGS!"

Pallica hurried over to a locked cabinet and pulled out an old-fashioned medicine bottle and syringe.

"I am going to inject you with something which will take the edge off. If that doesn't work you can try the 'gas and air'." she stuck the metal syringe into Hermione forearm.

She flung herself bolt upright, as once again she needed to push.

"Do not sit up! Lie back down, otherwise the baby will not be able to crown." Pallica called. Hermione flung herself backwards but kept hitting her head.

She was bright red and a constant stream of tears running down her face. Mrs. Granger held her down by her shoulder to stop her hurting herself.

"Crowning again, that's it! Forehead…push again…eyes…forehead again!" the wife-witch commentated.

"I WANT HARRY AND RON!" she shrieked, she then tried to pull her hair out. "I can't do it…please…I cannot do it."

"HERMIONE!" two voices yelled in unison. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley ran around the edge of the bed to stand by her head.

"We're here, we are both here. You're doing really well." Harry said, kissing her hand.

"Squeeze my hand, you are so amazing, just keep pushing!" Ron contributed.

Hermione looked up at them. She was covered in blood from the cut on her hand, she was sweaty, grubby and her hair was all over the place but they looked down on her as if she was a pure 100-Carat diamond.

"I love you both so much…and I'm…sorry…for…everything." she panted between winces of pain.

"Hermione you really need to push now." Pallica informed, sharply. Hermione held on to Ron's hand and pushed, harder than she had ever done before.

She felt it move until suddenly… "The head is out!" Pallica stated. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Harry and Ron all rushed down to her feet to see the baby.

"Amazing, so beautiful…just beautiful!" Mr. Granger whispered, tears forming. The other three stayed silent, staring at the tiny infant.

"One more push! One more big push… you can do it, push…push…PUSH!" Pallica cried. Hermione let out one more heart-wrenching, piercing scream.

Silence. Everything went in slow motion with the sound turned off.

She lifted her head wearily as Pallica dashed across the room with something tiny and squirming in her arms. She put it on some scales and drew out her wand. Several spells were shot at the tiny thing, none which Hermione heard the incantation too.

Then there was a cry.

It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

Pallica returned with a bundle of blankets in her arms, she put it on Hermione's chest and she saw - right in the middle of the white swaddling - a small, perfect baby's head.

Her child pulled open it's eyelids to reveal wide, chocolate eyes looking up at her. They blinked, but there was already love in the minute-old baby.

Hermione undid the blanket. "It's…a boy!" she announced, completely shocked.

"A boy? I thought it was a girl!" Harry shouted out, looking joyful.

"It is possible to read the scan wrong. It depends on which way the baby is facing." Healer Weathering enlightened the room.

"Hello, little boy. I am your mummy." she whispered, a tear rolled down her face. It slid down her chin and landed on the baby's cheek, making it look as if he was crying. "I'm your mummy."

* * *

**Next Time: **The paternity is discovered and someone's heart is broken.

**A/N: **So, did you like? Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N:** So, there are a few things you have to know but i put them at the bottom as they contain spoilers...sort of! These last few chapters have taken a longer to write as they have much harder subjects within them so i'm sorry they are not coming every night anymore! Okay, enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 19**

Hermione had been moved to a private observation room. When they were walking her there, she had insisted on carrying her baby son. In fact, she had refused to let him go in the hour that he had been with her apart from about a minute when he had been passed around the party.

Harry and Ron were at her side, they were happy but tense. They were pretending, of course, that they were not even thinking about the paternity but it was there, in the forefront of their minds.

"So what are we calling the little one?" Ron asked cheerily, looking around the room.

"You already know! Caelan Sirius…or Sirius Caelan. Which do you think?" Hermione said, blissfully. Never taking her eyes off her son.

"Caelan Sirius - how about having it hyphenated so it's all one name?" she suggested to a warm reception. "I think he is going to be as good-looking as Sirius!" Ginny blurted out.

Harry turned to look at her. "You think Sirius is good-looking?" he said sceptically. Ginny went bright red and ignored him.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and turned back to Hermione. "I like Caelan-hyphen-Sirius! What about you, Ron?" he said laughing.

"I love it. Erm, Ginny can you give us a moment?" he said quietly so that only Hermione, Harry and him would stay in the room.

Ginny hesitated, looking at Hermione. She nodded slightly, letting her friend know that she would be all right so Ginny respectfully walked out of the door.

"We have to talk about. We can sit here playing 'happy families'." he stated, bluntly. Hermione sighed and looked down at her son.

When he was born, there was an anxious moment when she had unwrapped him from the blanket. Everyone in the room was expecting him to have either red or black hair, but when the blanket was pulled away a full head of fluffy brown hair appeared, exactly the colour of his mothers.

His eyes, too, were dark brown. He was the spitting image of Hermione.

"Fine. What do you think we should do?" she said but it was painfully obvious that this was the last thing she wanted to think about.

"Isn't there someway to find out…?"Ron said seriously, staring at the back of his hand.

"I don't know if there is anything in magical medicine but in the muggle world there are DNA tests which are easy, fast and 99.999 accurate." Hermione suggested.

Ron, who had always been wary of muggle methods, had the distinct look of mistrust on his face.

"I don't know…are you sure it will work?" he said.

"Yes, Ron, I am sure." she said irritably, "If you must know, I have already inquired about it and my Mum knows a doctor who gave her an at-home test-kit."

They looked down at the tiny baby who was in the centre of this altercation. Nevertheless, they all felt he was worth it.

Just over an hour ago, he was covered in blood, slime and some other stuff Harry and Ron were trying to block out. His eyes were crusted together, the umbilical cord was still freshly cut and he was squawking like a banshee.

However, the instance he was wrapped up tight and placed in the loving grasp of his mothers he gradually stopped crying as he felt the love that she was radiating. That was the moment that both mother and son felt that all important special bond.

And all Hermione wanted was for him to have him that same bond with his father…whoever that was.

"Okay we will do it. Just tell us what it is we have to do."

Hermione called in her mother who seemed to know why she was wanted.

"The paternity test?" she asked, they all nodded, stiffly, "Here, take these swabs and run it around the inside of your mouth. I will take one from - so what have you decided to call him?" she voiced, realising that she did not know her own grandson's name.

"Caelan-Sirius. It's hyphenated." Harry replied.

Mrs. Granger looked gooey-eyes at her first grandson before she remembered what she had been doing.

"Where was I? Oh yes, I will take a sample from…Caelan-Sirius…and then we will just have to wait a couple of days for the results." She dished out the cotton wool swabs then crossed over to the bed where she took the baby's sample.

At that moment, Pallica Weathering walked in.

"Hello, Hermione dear. Shall we try breast-feeding again…oh, I'm sorry, I am interrupting?"

"It's okay; we are doing a paternity test." Ron responded depositing his swab in the plastic envelope Mrs. Granger was passing around.

"I see. You know, there is a spell to get any test results back immediately." she informed the group.

They all looked up at her, each with a mixture of alarm, confusion and foreboding.

"O-o-okay…" Hermione stuttered nervously, not sure, how she felt about actually getting the answer to the question she had been deliberating for the last eight months.

Mrs. Granger silently passed over the offending article, which Pallica immediately opened and laid out the three samples on a table.

She raised her wand her wand dramatically and… "WAIT!" Hermione shouted. "I'm sorry…I just…I really need to talk to Harry and Ron. Alone." she said urgently.

The two elder women, somewhat apprehensively, left the small room.

Hermione went to put the baby in the crib next to her bed for the first time when he started crying.

"He's hungry again." she muttered to herself, undoing the buttons on her nightdress and tried to get him to latch on to her breast, as if the Healer had shown her earlier.

"Do you two actually know what being a father means? What is entails?" she asked, wincing as Caelan-Sirius bit her with his hard gums.

"Of course we do," Harry paused and he looked to be thinking hard, "Okay, I'm just going to say it. Every damn second I am praying that I will be the father. Every fibre in my body is yearning to touch him and hold him. I do not quite understand it but I love him, he has been here an hour and I have only held him once but the moment I picked him up it was like the floodgates opened and now I need him. He has to be my son…I do not know what I would do otherwise. And when I saw his head it was more beautiful than any 'Monet' or 'Picasso'…even though the surrounding area wasn't very pretty!" he smiled reminiscently with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes from the last comment.

"I understand what being a father means and I have been dreaming about it. It is not just putting food in his mouth or a roof over his head. It is reading the same bedtime story five times over, sleeping on the hard floor next to his bed because he is scared of the 'monsters'. It is thanking Merlin for every nano-second I am blessed to be in his presence. And I want to do all of those things - and more." Ron interjected, stepping forward and picking up a hat the baby had been wearing, put it to his nose and drinking in the smell.

Hermione listened carefully and she felt her heart rip in two.

Throughout the pregnancy, all she had thought about was how her and her son would suffer. She had never cast a thought to how much it was hurting them.

She felt so self-centred.

"I…didn't realise…"she trailed off, avoiding their intense stares. "I assumed when you did not come to the hospital when I had the Braxton Hicks that you didn't care."

The boys looked horrified. "Didn't care? Those few hours were the worst in my life…and I have been through some crap. I could not breathe, think, eat or sleep. It was a pain, a physical gut-wrenching stab." Harry began.

"As soon as you left we ran straight to Dumbledore's office. We were sat up all night next to his fireplace. He said we could get a snack from the kitchens because we had missed diner so we ran there and back but must have just missed you. When we returned Dumbledore just said you were fine and back at school." Ron explained.

Hermione was embarrassed, "Oh." she simply. Caelan-Sirius finished feeding so she lifted him vertical and put him over her shoulder to wind him. "I didn't know any of that. Every time I saw you around school you hated me…and the baby."

"We were angry. You cheated on us. You hurt, lied and betrayed us. What did you expect? Things are different now that the little man is here." Ron said softly no anger in his voice.

"So you want to get the results? I just don't want either of you to get hurt?" she whispered, her lower lip began to quiver.

Caelan-Sirius, sensing his mother's distress, began to cry. Hermione cuddled him closer until he calmed down. Once his breathing had gone steady, she lowered him into the crib.

Hermione felt odd and empty without her son's skin touching hers.

"Blimey, I don't really fancy getting hurt either but not knowing feels 10x worse." Ron admitted to which Harry agreed to enthusiastically.

There was a heavy silence as Hermione gazed intently at Harry's right trouser leg.

"Do you still love me?" she asked meekly.

"Yes." Harry muttered.

"Always." Ron whispered.

"I love you too. Both of you. Okay, let's do it." she stood up gingerly and hobbled to the door. "Mum? Pallica?" she called ominously.

The two women looked up from what looked like a deep discussion but entered the room at once.

Pallica arranged the samples again and prepared to perform the incantation.

"Ready? _'__Quisnam est abbas!__'_" she cried, a small pop followed by a flash of blue light and a piece of parchment seemed to fall out of the sky. Pallica caught it and passed it over to Hermione.

Harry and Ron stared incessantly at Hermione's eyes as they travelled left-to-right as she read. She reached the bottom and feebly dropped the parchment.

"Its -" she broke off as Caelan-Sirius began to wail, Mrs. Granger hurried to pick him up, Hermione felt an irrational pang of fear as someone else held her child in case something bad happened. Even her mother, who she trusted more than anybody in the world.

She turned back to Harry and Ron who were both looking pleadingly at her.

"I'm so sorry…Ron, its Harry."

--

Ron let out a pitiful moan; he turned his back to them and leaned his head on the baby-blue wall.

There was a moment of just miserable snivelling until he turned around and abruptly tipped over a heavy table covered in drinks. Glass smashed and tea dregs splattered the wall.

The bang startled Caelan-Sirius who began to scream again in his grandmother's arms.

"RON! PLEASE, YOU'RE SCARING CAELAN-SIRIUS!" she jumped clean out of bed and ran towards him, despite the amount of pain she was in.

She reached up and grabbed his face pulling it down to hers.

"Please, calm down. We will sort everything out, I promise. Just calm down. I love you, just remember that I love you." she whispered to his crumpled face.

He began to sob silently and buried his head in the crook of her neck, "I love you, I love you, I love you…," he kept repeating.

As the other three looked on none of their eyes were dry. It was the most heartrending, tragic scene any of them had ever witnessed.

Therefore, they left the room to give Ron some privacy to grieve, knowing that Hermione was the only one who could ever pacify him.

Harry edged around the door fifteen minutes later to find Ron curled up with his head in Hermione lap as she sat up in bed.

Harry coughed awkwardly to announce his presence. The two teenagers looked up to reveal red bloodshot eyes.

"Harry. Bet you're over the bloody moon, aren't you?" Ron whispered nastily.

"Don't do that, Ron. Remember our promise?" he asked, rather patronisingly. Ron stood up, wobbling slightly and walked towards the black haired boy.

"Yes, Harry, I do. That was before you stole my girlfriend and my chance of being happy. I should have known…,"he laughed hysterically, looking at the ceiling. "I should have guessed you would come out on top. It has been happening ever since we met! The 'boy who lived' what a fucking laugh. Wouldn't it be ironic if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named couldn't do you in but then I did?"

He lunged at Harry with a cruel blackness in his eyes. They wrestled to the floor, Ron repeatedly punching him in the stomach.

Harry forced Ron to roll over so he was on top. He held down his arms and sat on his legs so he could not hurt either one of them.

"Ron…remember. Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" he yelled forcing Ron to face him. "You know me, you are one of the most important people in my life, you are my best friend! You of all people should know that if I could I would choose you to be the father. If you were the biological dad I would leave and never see any of you again, I would do that for you. But I can't. I know now that he is mine and it would kill me to leave him." he said, sounding out of breath from trying to keep Ron still.

"Empty words! You're full of them!" he grunted.

"Fine. Say the word and I will leave. If you could do that to me, if you have never valued are friendship like I have. Tell me to leave." he looked down at him with his jaw set and eyes deadly, daring Ron to betray him.

Their eyes seemed to be fused together, years of friendship passing between them.

"Get off me." Harry let Ron push him off. He stood up and walked to the side of the room. "You cannot expect me to be all best-friends-lets-go-play-Quidditch." he took a shaking breath; "However, I will go and let you get on with your lives. You make a very nice family."

"Ron…"Hermione gasped, reaching out for him. He sighed and strode over to her, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

He then went to Harry and offered his hand which Harry shook, "I'll…well, I suppose I will see you soon." he said heartily but Harry saw through the pretence.

Harry watched as Ron walked calmly out of the room but as soon as the door closed, a sob echoed, travelling to their ears.

"No…no! Ron, please, come back." Hermione cried trying to get to the door but Harry held her back when Ron did not answer. "Let me go." she screamed.

Harry just turned her towards him and she began to wail into his shoulder, "I didn't get to tell him I love him back." she mumbled, snivelling and gasping for breath.

"Tell me you love me." he muttered, vulnerably. She looked up into his frowning face.

"I…I just…I love you." she sighed, snuggling up into his chest again, hoping he had not heard her reservation.

It was not that she did not love him anymore; it was that she was hurting. It was as if she was blaming Harry for being the father.

"I'm going to go get, Caelan-Sirius. Introduce him to his dad." she said, quietly walking out the door. When she had closed it behind her, she found an assembly of upset and anxious people.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Granger asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Smashing, dad, never better. Thanks for asking." she said sarcastically but wearily.

Ginny stepped forward, looking cautious and slightly annoyed. "We saw Ron. I tried to talk to him but he ran off. I'm worried about him you know how sensitive he is, he reacts badly when he gets upset."

Hermione pulled a bobble off her wrist and tied her hair back, sick of it getting in the way. "I know. God knows I have worried about that. I want to go and talk to him but at the same time, I think I should give him space. I do not know what to do…this is such a mess. Can have him?" she added, nodding at her son.

Mrs. Granger carefully passed him over so not to disturb the deep sleep he was in.

"I'm so mind-numbingly tired. I can barely put one foot in front of the other. It is four o' clock in the morning and I have just given birth to a baby. I think I deserve a rest, don't you?" she moaned, rocking Caelan-Sirius.

Pallica rushed forward and used her wand to make a thermometer appear.

"Oh, dear. You have a high temperature. That is it! No more visitors, I am taking the baby to the nursery and you are going to sleep!" she ordered.

All of the people gathered around her, either holding her hand or patting her shoulder.

"We will see you tomorrow sugar. I hope that you will be allowed to come home with us. We love you…and you." Mr. Granger said quietly, kissing first his daughter then his grandson on the forehead.

"Wow. I cannot believe it is over, it seems like yesterday when I found you in the bathroom crying you eyes out because you had just found out you were pregnant. I took a picture of the baby that I will take back to school with me and show everyone. I am so proud of you." Ginny stated emotionally giving Hermione one final hug before turning to join McGonagall and Poppy.

"Well done, Granger. I wish to congratulate you on behalf of myself and everyone back at Hogwarts. I shall see you." Minerva added, shaking her hand.

Finally, Poppy stepped forward, "I told you that you could do it, didn't I? I will visit you some time." she said, holding Hermione's hand lightly before turning to leave with Minerva and Ginny.

"Right, give me the baby and go and sleep!" Pallica said sharply, taking Caelan-Sirius and pushing her through the door.

"Where is he?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Pallica took him. I told her I was tired and apparently, I have a temperature. I need to go to sleep. You can stay, though, if you like." she smiled, climbing warily into her warm bed.

"Yeah, okay. I think I will go say goodnight to him first." he said distractedly.

"Take these, he will need them." she called to him, passing him two bottles of expressed milk.

He took them and followed the complicated signs to the nursery. When he arrived, Pallica was putting him down to sleep.

"Hey, can I do that?" he asked gently. Pallica smiled slightly and handed over the now squirming baby. "Oh and Hermione gave me these." he passed her the bottles which she took appreciatively.

Hermione had dressed him in one of sleep suits she had brought with her. It was originally pink but Hermione had preformed a complicated colour-change charm that was intended for O.W.L students.

"You're not supposed to do magic outside school!" Ginny had gasped.

"The ministry don't track individual wands. I would only get in trouble if I do magic in a place where no other of-age wizards lived." she had explained, innocently.

Harry rocked him for a moment before lowering him into the small wooden crib.

He had been secretly reading any books he could lay his hands on about pregnancy and babies,

He had learnt that when putting a baby to sleep his feet should be firm against the bottom of the cot and the blanket should be tucked tightly under the mattress, that way receding the chance of the tragic 'cot death' which was when healthy babies die for no apparent reason.

Caelan-Sirius looked sleepily at his dad before slowly letting his eyelids droop. Harry was transfixed; it was the most beautiful natural thing to him.

He stood there for ten minutes watching his son as his hand twitched or his eyelids fluttered in his sleep.

A lump rose into his throat as he watched his chest rise and fall, he was breathing, which made him seem more real somehow.

He finally arrive back in Hermione's private room to find her sound asleep, she looked even more like her soon as she dreamed.

Harry pulled up the chair he had been sitting on and placed it next to her bed, sat down, and watched her sleep. Finally falling victim to the dream world where he joined his son and girlfriend.

* * *

**Next Time:** Hermione takes Caelan-Sirius to visit everyone at school. Ron leaves school and goes straight home. THEN its the summer holidays.

**A/N: **Okay the things: 1) Smashing is a british word which means good or great, i was not sure if it was known anywhere else, 2) Pallica uses a spell which I made up it is Latin for 'Whose the father'! This one is the only spoiler one actually.

I would really appreciate some reviews. I will be honest, i was kinda disappointed when i got none for the birth chapter but only cos it was like the most important one, lol! Thanks everyone :) :) :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N:** Please review !!

**

* * *

****Chapter 20**

It was the last week of the school year and Hermione is walking through the winding corridors of Hogwarts School only two weeks ago she would be carrying a bag now in her arms was a baby.

"Miss Granger! How are you? And little Caelan-Sirius?" McGonagall called warmly from where she was waiting for Hermione beside the statue that guarded the Headmasters Office.

Hermione smiled widely, happy to see her favourite teacher again, "I am good, thank you. Tired but happy. Caelan-Sirius is perfect." she answered, turning sideways so the Professor could see him properly.

"Good, good. Well, half of the staff are up there waiting to see you and the baby. _'__Liquorice Dummies!__'"_she called before turning back to Hermione as the gargoyle jumped aside, "he made that one up for Caelan-Sirius, he is very excited about meeting him." she informed her, referring to Dumbledore, with a twinkle in her eyes leading Hermione to believe there was a considerable fondness between the two.

Hermione scaled the revolving stone steps slowly and carefully so as not to risk injury to her son. Once they reached the top, McGonagall threw open the door and allowed Hermione to go through.

"Miss Granger!" Albus Dumbledore exclaimed, joyously, standing up with his arms gleefully in the air. "May I see the child?" he asked with a child-like grin on his face.

Hermione nodded happily and gently passed the bundle of blankets with a newborn baby's head poking out to the Professor she so trusted and admired.

"He is a handsome boy, isn't he? Do you remember when you were in my office some six months ago when I said that the love you feel will be second to none and how this is the real magic? Now do you understand?" he asked, merrily rocking the baby.

"Yes…yes I do. You were right, of course, it is the most amazing feeling. I am truly blessed." she grinned back, looking at a tuft of dark brown hair that was sticking out in an unusual way. No matter how much she tried, she could not get his hair to look neat; it is always stuck up at the back.

"Can I hold him, Albus?" Madame Pomfrey said loudly.

"Of course! Here, enjoy him." he said, passing him into her motherly arms.

"He looks just like you, Hermione! His eyes are the spitting image. The face shape is different though." she said whilst thoroughly inspecting him.

"That is Harry's." she said proudly.

"Ah, now we are on the subject, Mr. Potter is a lucky man. Mr. Weasley, however, not so. How are you about all of that?" The Head inquired gently. Hermione sighed, slightly and stared hard at the tiles below her feet.

"I'm okay, I guess. Harry is a great father and I am very happy about that part. I just wish Ron did not have to get hurt in the process."

"Weasley did not return to school after flooing to St. Mungo's. He only returned three days ago on Monday. Molly contacted me, says he was in quite a state." McGonagall voiced gravely, looking like a teacher rather than a friend again.

"Oh…I didn't know. I wrote him every day for the first week and he only answered to ask how Caelan-Sirius was once. He never said he was at the Burrow." she whispered, trying to remember exactly what he had said in the three-line letter.

"He does seem rather happier now but still very despondent. He has been prescribed three doses of Calming Draught and a shot of Cheering Charm and he seems to be soldiering on." Madame Pomfrey called out, looking sad at the thought.

"No more of this! You have friends to visit, haven't you?" Dumbledore said, jovially, clearly trying to change the subject to something more cheerful.

"Yes, I have had a very disturbed transfiguration class with your Forth Year Gryffindor's today. It seems they are rather anticipating your arrival." The transfiguration professor said dryly, still her eyes danced with private laughter.

"I have been looking forward to it. They were very kind to me before I had him." she smiled, holding out her arms for her son who Professor Sprout was holding.

"We won't keep you any longer, then. I will see you when you are ready to return home." he said, hurrying to the door to hold it open.

"Thank you, everyone. I will see you next year!" she called over her shoulder to the other adults who were watching her leave. "Thanks, sir." she said quietly to Dumbledore, her expression showed how much she meant it.

"Your welcome, Miss Granger."

As she walked to the Gryffindor Tower, she thought more about what had been said about Ron.

'_Molly contacted me says he was in quite a state.__'_She had not stopped thinking about Ron as she cared for what could have been his son.

Harry, who had been coming to her home every weekend and some evenings, had not said anything to her; they had barely mentioned his name at all, it being such a sensitive subject for both.

She had no time to dwell on it, however. She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Ohh! I told Violet, I did. I told her that you had disappeared to have a baby. She did not believe me, of course. I don't blame her, its not exactly normal is it?" the painting spoke fast, happy for being proven right.

"Pumpkin Pie!" Hermione stated hotly, glad when the portrait swung open to reveal a round doorway.

She was barely through the door when there was a loud cheer.

"HERMIONE. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Dean Thomas bellowed above the rest.

"Aww a baby, isn't he cute?" Angelina said sweetly, touching Caelan-Sirius' cheek.

"Can I hold him?" Pavarti asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, but you have to be really careful and support his head." she explained, giving him to her. After he had been with her for less than a minute Seamus asked if he could, then Angelina, Neville until she gave in, and let him be passed around but not before she told everyone the same instructions she had told Pavarti.

"Hermione!" someone's excited voice came, Hermione looked around trying to spot the source until she saw a familiar red-head attempting to squeeze through the throng of people surrounding her best friend.

"Ginny!" they both squealed and hugged each other happily, as they had not seen each other since the night the baby was born.

"How are you? Oh gosh, it's been non-stop here, everyone asking me about you and Caelan-Sirius.," she said loudly over the noise. Hermione was not really listening she worried as her son had gone out of sight and she was frightened the noise would upset him.

"I'm fine. Coping all right. I-I-I…wait a minute." she said distractedly, she had heard the high-pitched scream of her baby and started to panic visions of someone dropping him and other horrific things racing through her mind. She pushed her way through the crowd in the direction of the cry.

"Where is he? HEY! WHO'S GOT HIM?" she yelled. A path cleared and Seamus walked to her holding the baby.

"Thank Merlin. Take him, he's crying." he said pushing the baby on her. She took him grateful and held him close; her heart still beating ten to the dozen.

Caelan-Sirius started nuzzling her chest, trying to suck her t-shirt. "Oh, he's only hungry. I nearly had a heart attack. I am going to take him upstairs. Gin?" she called. Ginny hurried over and accompanied her up the stairs.

Hermione sat on her bed and latched him on to her breast. Fortunately, it did not hurt anymore but she still thought it felt odd, especially when he was really hungry and sucking hard.

"I was so scared then, I thought something had happened to him." she shared with her friend. "It is like that all the time. My heart starts beating so hard when anyone else takes him out of sight. Do you think that's stupid?"

"No, it's probably normal, he is still very young." Ginny reasoned. Hermione shrugged and looked down at her son.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. It was far too noisy down there." she mused. Then suddenly remembered the discussion in Dumbledore's office, "Listen, McGonagall said Ron went to the Burrow after he was born, is that true?" she asked urgently.

Ginny stiffened slightly, "Yeah. Obviously, Mum and Dad did not even know you were pregnant, never mind that he could have been the Dad. They were shocked to say the least."

Hermione chewed on her lip. "They hate me don't they? You all do. Oh no, I don't know what I will do without the Weasley's, they are my family." she uttered desperately, staring into space.

"They don't hate you. They were a little disappointed but Ron reassured them it was not your fault. You are still part of the family, even more than before. Mum has been going spare, she wanted to come and see you, she baked you Merlin knows how many cakes but Ron told her not to go." she reassured her. Hermione thought for a second, watching her son feed.

"I can't think about this now. I am so tired, he is up every two hours in the night and in the day, and he constantly wants to be held. Plus, I am trying to put together a family with Harry and me. It's just can't stop thinking about Ron." she sighed.

Caelan-Sirius finally felt full and looked up at his mother with his almond-shaped chocolate eyes; Hermione lifted him up slowly and firmly rubbed his back, trying to wind him.

"I think you need to focus on Caelan-Sirius and screw everybody else. He is the only one that matters. When you feel up to it, physically and mentally, work on your relationship with Harry. Then, after all of that, think about going through all of the emotional turmoil of making up with Ron. Hermione, you just had a baby, you need to just tackle that otherwise you will make yourself ill." Ginny said, very seriously, leaning towards her friend and putting a comforting hand on her knee.

Hermione buttoned up her shirt at the same time as trying to support a squirming baby. "Here, give him to me." Ginny offered, Hermione gratefully passed him over and tried to sort herself out.

"Come on then, better get back down there. If the noise gets that loud again, I am either going to have to tell them to be quiet or leave. You can carry him, can't you?" Hermione babbled as they walked down the stairs. She was on the bottom step when… "Hi" a male voice said awkwardly.

Hermione foot slipped from under her, she seemed to be flying before coming back to earth with a bang.

Consequently, she was lying on her back with her eyes wide, mind racing and back hurting.

"Shh, Shh. Mummy is alright, don't cry!" Hermione faintly heard Ginny console Caelan-Sirius as he bawled in distress.

Ron's freckly face appeared above hers, concern, fear and a hint of humour in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he whispered, a crowd had gathered around them making her feel even more stupid.

"Yeah…yes I am fine, thank you." she muttered, still staring above her. Ron hooked his hands under her arms and gently lifted her up, displaying strength beyond his years. "Thank you." Hermione repeated, coughing self-consciously.

"Erm…lets go over there." Ginny called hastily, handing over the baby boy and ushering everyone away.

The boy and girl stood in silence, Hermione playing with a strand of hair and Ron slouching with both hands deep in his robe pockets.

"Hi…" Hermione said.

"Hey…" Ron replied. It was strained and tense. Hermione took a chance and quickly grabbed his hand, holding it between her own.

"I'm so - "she started.

"I know. I don't blame you…okay, I do a bit but that just natural." he paused; Hermione felt a weight drop in her stomach and dropped his hand quickly.

She took a moment to look at him. He was different somehow; he looked darker, more rugged and handsome. His eyes seemed a deeper blue, his body was thinner than usual and his shoulders were permanently slumped. Mostly, he looked much older, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, making he looked tired.

"I understand, actually. I blame myself entirely. Nevertheless, I want to still have a relationship with you…platonic, I mean. Harry and I are…sort of…trying to be a proper family." she stuttered with a pained expression.

It was killing her that she could not kiss him or be with him, she was still madly in love but could not pursue it any more.

"Oh…I expected that, I don't know why I am so surprised!" he mumbled, before looking down at the baby in Hermione's arms, he was sleeping soundly now he was in the comfort of his mother's presence, "How is he?" he muttered, nodding to him.

"He is good, doing amazing. He weighs 8lb 6oz, I'm not surprised by how much he feeds, I have to get up every two hours some nights." she smiled proudly.

"I could never do that!" Ron joked, although tensely.

"Oh, its okay. I get to spend a bit of time with him on my own. Besides, at the weekends I express a bottle or two and Harry gets up to -" she stopped dead as she realised what she was saying.

Ron closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Don't worry; you don't need to censor yourself. I know that he sleeps at your parent's house at the weekends, we speak sometimes." he explained morosely. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Do you…do you want to hold him?" she whispered tentatively. Ron seemed to put his arms out before they snapped back to his side.

"I don't know if I can…," he whimpered, his eyes threatening to cry.

"I think it will help, give you closure. Hold him; he wants to get to know his favourite Uncle Ron." His hands roamed hesitantly closer to the bundle of blankets. First, he cupped his tiny head then swept him up in his strong arms.

Caelan-Sirius' eyes opened, indignant on being moved. He looked up slowly, memorising every freckle of the strange person who was holding him.

His mouth opened and closed slightly, a spit bubble forming. He tried to pull his hand out of the blankets so Ron gently eased it out. He reached up and touched Ron's nose with a finger before promptly hitting him with a miniature fist.

"That means he likes you…or at least I hope it does otherwise he hates Harry and me!" Hermione chuckled softly, watching the scene with a tear in his eyes.

Ron put one of his fingers in Caelan-Sirius' fist, which he held onto tight. He let go and Ron moved down to his face, tracing every milk spot, each feature. They seemed to be bonding.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" came Harry's distinctive voice from behind him. Ron quickly pushed the baby back into Hermione's arms.

"Oh…Harry. I told you I was coming in today - to see everyone. Where were you?" she said nervously, keeping her eyes on Ron.

"I had another detention with Snape, I swear to Merlin he enjoys sitting there for hours on end just to watch me suffer." he complained but happily as he was pleased to find his son and girlfriend there. He leant down, kissed Caelan-Sirius on the forehead, and then kissed Hermione briefly on the lips. "So how did it go?"

"Good. I was just talking to…Ron." she glanced behind Harry to Ron's back. Harry turned around slowly and came face to face with what used to be his best friend.

"Hello, mate." Ron muttered. Harry grinned back and put a protective - or possessive - arm around Hermione. He had every right to be suspicious, until two weeks ago, they were in a serious relationship and he knew it took longer than that to forget something so intense.

"So, you seen the little on then?" he asked, too merrily. Ron glanced at Hermione then back to Harry again.

"Yeah, he's great. I'm…happy for you." he sounded as though it had taken every ounce of strength and determination to say.

"Thanks, I am happy for me too." Harry replied. Hermione suddenly became aware that everyone in the Common Room was watching, although slyly and discreetly, almost like the Portrait's in Dumbledore's office.

"Are you coming home with me?" Hermione mumbled into Harry's ear.

"What?" he said, distracted by his staring competition with Ron, "Oh, yeah, give me a minute I have got to get something." he reluctantly left the two and sped up the stairs to his Dorm so not to leave them for to long.

"I'm sorry. He is just -" she said, not quite sure what he was.

"I know, I'd probably be the same. I did mean it, you know. That I was happy for you. I am. And I would love to be Uncle Ron. Maybe one day we can go back to normal, being three best friends." he said, with a stupid smile on his face, which looked forced.

"One day." she whispered before leaning forward warily and kissing him on the cheek. Just before moving away she lingered by his ear. "I love you too."

Harry returned with his school bag stuffed with things. "Come on then, are we flooing from Dumbledore's office?" he said as he led her towards the Portrait Hole.

"Yeah…wait a second. Can you hold him, please?" she muttered, giving him the baby. She turned around and faced the group of people she had grew to care about, "Erm…" she called to get their full attention, "I'm going home now so I guess I shall see you all again in September. Caelan-Sirius will too! I would like to say one thing before I go. As you all must now know, Harry is my son's father. We have been in a relationship for over a year now and…well, there have been a few other complications along the way but I wanted to tell you in person instead of you hearing other stupid things from some other horrible people. Please do not listen to any of it. That is all I wanted to say. See you next year." she finished her voice breaking as tears broke free again, her hormones still being all over the place.

Ginny ran over and threw her arms around Hermione's neck. "I'm going to miss you so much." she croaked into her shoulder.

"Me too, but at least you are coming to stay in the holidays and I will write to you, send pictures of Caelan. I want you to do something for me," she added, now whispering in Ginny's ear so that Harry could not hear, "I need to you to look after Ron for me, be strong for him and owl me to tell me how he is. Can you do that?"

Ginny nodded frantically, Hermione pulled back and smiled, happy now she knew she would still be in contact with Ron, even though it was through his sister. Ginny pecked Caelan-Sirius forehand and gave Harry a brief one-armed hug.

"Okay, you can go now. Bye…" she whimpered and ran off before the tears started. Just as Hermione was stepping out of the stone archway of the Portrait hole, she looked over her shoulder and spotted Ron staring at her with an extreme look of depression before the Fat Lady separated them.

"Are you really okay?" Harry said, squeezing her shoulder as he held her with one hand, the other supporting Caelan-Sirius' grizzling form.

"I think so, I'm just…tired." she sighed; she had considered telling Harry her true feeling but decided against it to avoid any discontent.

The summer holidays had dawned on the students of Hogwarts and Harry could not be happier. Now he has to stay full-time at his girlfriend's parent's house to help look after his son.

He was on the Hogwart's Express and was barely ten minutes away from Platform 9 ¾. As usual, he had sat with Ron in a compartment for themselves but unlike last year and the two years before that; there was no laughter or joyfulness. It had been replaced with shifts of silence, anger and deep discussions.

Despite how uncomfortable the situation was, Harry was more than glad that it had taken place. Ron and he had finally cleared the air. There had been tears from both, soul-searching and harsh truths but as a consequence, they had rekindled their friendship even if it was different then before.

Now it was stronger. Deeper and more intense.

They pulled into the station and got ready to leave the train Ron got up and pulled both of their trunks down form the luggage rack.

"Listen mate, I'm glad -" Ron began.

"Me too. You will have to come visit us sometime, I am sure Hermione's parents will not mind. I'll owl you sometime." Harry interjected. Ron grinned and abruptly pulled him into a quick embrace before letting him go and coughing gruffly.

"Come on then, I can't wait to get off this train." he muttered and turned around and strode down the corridor. Harry hurried to catch up with him and soon they were walking casually through the ticket barrier and into the muggle world.

Waiting for them were a big group of excited people. Most of the Weasley were there and Hermione along with her parents were trapped in the middle of the large group.

Ron groaned slightly as Mrs. Weasley turned towards him with a familiar baby in her arms.

"Ron! Hello, dear how are you. I have missed you!" she cried, kissing him all over his face.

"Mum!" he moaned as he tried to squirm out of her grasp. Luckily, as she was holding Caelan-Sirius it was not difficult.

Meanwhile, Harry had sprinted to Hermione and picked her up, swinging her round. "I missed you, I love you so much. I missed you, I missed you! I love you, don't be away from me ever again!" he beamed as he put her down then kissed her passionately, tipping her backwards like in old muggle films. It lasted well over a minute but Harry could not care less who was watching.

He was so happy to see her as McGonagall had cut down the amount of time he was allowed away from school, saying his schoolwork was 'abysmal'. The last time he had seen her or his son was a week before.

"I love you too. Oh gosh, you should see Caelan, he has grown so much." she said with great enthusiasm, she had missed Harry as much as he had missed her and even Caelan-Sirius had been crying more than usual.

Harry looked around wildly before spotting his baby with the Weasley's. He ran so fast he skidded to halt in front of the Matriarch of the family.

"Harry, dear. It seems I have something of yours here." Mrs. Weasley said warmly but with a slight edge.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Yeah, he is mine…can I have him please." he said quickly, she passed him to Harry slowly and as soon as he was fully in his arms he hugged him tight.

"Merlin, I missed you so much. I could not believe it. I love you, my little man. Oh, look at how grown up you are!" he remarked breathlessly as he looked hungrily at his face. He was dressed in a light blue t-shirt with navy blue dungaree's on top. He had tiny bootees, mittens and a hat on all with a wand embellished on them. "I'm shaking…this is weird." he muttered to himself, overwhelmed by how happy he was to see him.

Molly Weasley looked on with an odd expression on her face. When she had found out about the situation, she was not happy she was convinced that Ron would be the better father but seeing Harry's reaction, she had begun to doubt herself. Harry Potter was a good father and now she knew it.

"Harry, we need to go." Hermione called from where she was standing with her parents.

"Coming!" he shouted back before turning towards the Weasley's again. "Bye…I hope you don't resent me for what happened. You're the only family I've got…well, except for Hermione and Caelan." he uttered nervously. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a gentle hug so not to crush the infant in between them, Mr. Weasley patted him on the shoulder and Ron grinned.

"You will always be a Weasley to us. I have come to look on you as a son. Now I have a grandson." she said warmly.

"Thank you…so much. You have no idea how much. I have to go. I'll write you." he added to Ron before turning and walking away with the Granger's. Ron watched them leave, his heart sinking at the thought of possibly not seeing any of them for six-weeks.

"You ready to become a full time father?" Hermione asked Harry with excited grin as they arrived by the side of her parent's silver car.

"More than ready." he answered, placing his son carefully in his car seat and strapping him in.

* * *

**Next Time: **Harry and Hermione enjoy their new lives as parents.

**A/N: **Please, please, please review


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**A/N: **Read and review!!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Two weeks into the summer holidays and Harry was in his element. He finally felt like the chunk of his soul missing from not having any parents had filled up by becoming one. It was hard but worth it.

Hermione and he were getting on brilliant but Harry was finding it difficult not to try to seduce her, she had never looked so beautiful than she did then with baby sick on her shirt and big black bags under her eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger had refused point blank to allow Harry to sleep in Hermione bedroom, never mind her bad and he was becoming increasingly frustrated.

Apart from that, he could not be happier.

It was a warm Saturday morning and the family were preparing to go to the seaside for the day. Hermione was packing a large nappy bag with everything but the kitchen sink. Harry had repeatedly thought that for such a small person Caelan-Sirius needed a lot of stuff.

They sat and ate a breakfast of eggs and soldier and were ready to leave at nine o' clock.

"Shall I get him strapped in the car; maybe he will fall asleep before we set off." Harry recommended, to which Hermione merely grunted.

She was very tired and even though they shared responsibility of the night feeds, equally she still had a thousand-and-one thing to do.

Harry had adapted a stringent policy of patience and understanding and so far, it was working.

Twenty minutes later, they had departed and were already on the motorway.

"So have you ever been to Skegness before, Harry?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Nope. The Dursley's never took me on holiday with them, they left me with Mrs. Figg down the road." he replied, bitterly.

"Oh dear. Why ever not?" Mrs. Granger was clearly shocked.

"They didn't like me. It was because I was a wizard. Plus, Aunt Petunia hated my mother, her sister." he explained dully.

"I told you this before, mum." Hermione mumbled from underneath the pillow she had put over her head to drown out the noise that obviously did not work that well.

"I don't recall it. Never mind, Harry dear. You are with us now, you are part of this family." she reassured, smiling at him through the mirror above her.

"Thanks! That means a lot."

The rest of the drive passed with out event. They had to stop at numerous rest stops, to either change or feed Caelan-Sirius or to get something to eat.

Over two hours later, the car pulled up outside a brightly lit building, which was full of games, betting machines and rides for small children.

Harry breathed in sharply; he had never seen anything so happy or lively. All he was used to were the boring perfect, identical garden's of Privet Drive.

"Where do you want to go first?" Mrs. Weasley said, enthusiastically.

"The beach!" Hermione called out, she seemed a lot perkier now they had arrived.

"This way then!" her father said, pushing Caelan-Sirius in his brand new pram. Harry and Hermione followed her parents, hand-in-hand until there feet sunk into the gold sand. Well, it was more grey than gold.

"Put that blanket down and then we will let him see the sand and sea!" Harry said, unpacking things from the bag

Hermione stood back up and picked Caelan-Sirius up from in his pram. "Me and Harry are going to get some ice-cream.," she said before turning her back on her parents and walking off.

She had an awful headache but she was very happy. It was her baby's first holiday and she was determined to enjoy it.

"Just let him have one lick of your's, dear!" Hermione's mother shouted after them.

"I am his mother, you know!" she yelled back.

"She's only trying to help. She wants to pass on what she did with you." Harry panted as he caught up with her. The young mother sighed.

"I know, ignore me, I'm just tired. Okay, here is the deal. I am going to be in a good mood for the rest of the day in exchange for a mind-blowing kiss at your convenience." she giggled, standing on tip-toes to peck his cheek.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer when we have a little privacy. Hello," he added to the woman in the ice-cream van, "Can we have three Mr. Whippy ice creams each with a flake and a plain orange ice-lolly, please?" he asked pleasantly, sorting out the muggle coins.

"Yes, love. Aw…how old is your brother?" the middle-aged woman asked innocently. Hermione felt a heavy weight drop into her stomach. She held her son so close she threatened to crush him.

Harry watched the scene with such apprehension he held his breath, ready for the explosion.

"He's…He's is…" she burst out in frantic tears and hurried away, down the street away from the beach and into the gardens nearby.

"What did I say?" the ice-cream lady asked bemused.

"He's our son." Harry replied bluntly before running off after his girlfriend, with the three ice creams and orange ice-lolly. "Hermione, wait up!" he bellowed after her, ignoring all the curious looks from bystanders.

He lost sight of her when she went behind a large huge water-feature of the Jolly Fisherman - the mascot and symbol of Skegness. He searched all around the floral displays until he spotted something sat, pushed up against a knotted tree.

"Hermione…" he whispered as he sat down next to her. She snubbed him, burying her face deeper into the crook Caelan-Sirius' neck. "Talk to me. This was bound to happen, but you have to ignore them. You are an amazing mother and that is all that matters."

"They don't think that. All they can see is a stupid little girl who got knocked up. I'm a whore!" she wailed, now smelling her son's hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I do not care, your parents do not care, anybody who knows you does not care. You are a good person who maybe made a mistake. Please stop torturing yourself. I love you." he consoled, stoking her hair.

"Are you sure?" she muttered, sounding child-like.

"Yes, I am sure."

"And you don't think I'm a whore?"

"No. A whore is someone who sleeps around with anyone, without any feelings or emotion between them. You are not a whore."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It just hurts, I know I shouldn't be bothered by it but it still makes me feel bad about myself." she explained, tearfully.

"Shush, don't cry again. We will go back to the beach, you are parents will be worried. Are you ready?" he asked carefully.

She nodded slightly and handed him Caelan-Sirius before struggling to stand up. "Come on, then. Is that my ice cream?" she asked as spotted Harry struggling to hold the baby in one arm and the ice creams in the other. Hermione took them from him and started to lick one.

She dipped her finger in it slightly, so that the tip was covered in a small amount of the cold stuff. Her finger reached his lips and she dabbed some on to coax him to open. As soon as he tasted it, he instantly sucked on her finger, and kept sucking long after the taste had gone.

"Can I have my finger back, baby?" she laughed although it still sounded as if she had a cold. "Would you like some?" she looked up at Harry seductively.

"Yes please!" She scooped up some ice cream, again on her finger, and Harry licked it all over. "I must say... best ice-cream I have ever tasted.

They walked for a while longer until they arrived back on the sand with Hermione's parents.

"Where in heaven's name have you been?" her mother scolded, looking both angry and worried at the same time.

"The woman in the ice-cream van asked if Caelan was Hermione's brother." Harry explained quietly, trying not to start her crying again.

"I see…" was all she said before suddenly becoming very interested with the Picnic basket that had been under the pram.

Harry laid Caelan-Sirius down in his pram, which could be converted into a Moses basket, making him feel more part of the group.

They sat and ate for a while, talking casually about school and Mr. Granger's dental practice.

When they had finished it was nearing midday and the beach was particularly full. Hermione and Harry both lay on their backs talking whilst Mr. and Mrs. Granger fussed over Caelan-Sirius.

"It's such a beautiful day." Hermione sighed, trying to figure out which form the clouds were taking.

"I know. I've been thinking, when we leave school will we get our own place?" he asked, turning his head to see her reaction.

Her face remained expressionless as if she had been thinking similar thoughts, "Yep, in a village, it will have two bedrooms. Caelan's room will be full of toys, games, and books, of course! He will have everything his hearts desires. Our room will have a big king-sized bed, which will always be made like they do in hotels, with all the extra pillows. There will be flowers and loads of pictures of us with Caelan. When our friends come to stay, we will transfigure the sofa into a comfortable bed for them. And will we have a dog, called Addison because that is what I was going to call Caelan. Mostly, it will always be full of love and happiness." she explained as though she was reading out an essay in class.

"Really, you've thought about it that much! Have you ever thought about our…wedding?" he said very cautiously.

"I have…a lot. Why, do you want to get married one day?"

"I'd marry you tomorrow if I could."

"Are you proposing to me?" she giggled.

Harry paused for a second, considering how ridiculous it was to be engaged three years before it was legal too wed in the wizarding world. If only they were muggles, then they could get married when they both turned 16. "Maybe I Am." he whispered, ignoring the guarded thoughts and going with his gut-instinct.

Hermione sat bolt upright, shock all over her face. "Oh gosh…" she muttered, staring at nothing in particular.

"I haven't got a ring, I'm sorry." he said urgently, sitting up next to her.

"I DON'T CARE. I LOVE YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, the force pushing Harry on to his back.

She kissed him hard and passionately, letting his tongue slip in to her mouth. She crawled over so she was properly on top of him, never letting their lips separate.

Five minutes had passed when Harry's hand snaked its way down her back until the ends of his fingers slipped under the waistband of her jeans. That is when they were brought back down to earth with a bump.

"Excuse me!" Mr. Granger shouted. Hermione rolled off Harry so she was on her back next to him, her father's menacing form towering above them. "What do you think you are doing?"

Hermione scrambled to get up, yanking her t-shirt straight and rearranging her trousers. "I'm sorry. I got carried away, forgot where we were…but Harry just basically proposed to me!" she said excitedly but with definite fear.

"What?" he snapped, staring down at Harry who immediately stood up, trying to conceal the button on his trousers that Hermione had secretly undone.

"It's true. I know we're ages away from actually doing it but we were talking and it made sense."

Mr. Granger growled slightly, still angered by their public display of affection. "You didn't need to do…that, though."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, plucking up the courage to say what was on her mind, "Daddy, how do you think Caelan got here? I am so sorry but I think you need to give us some space, we are in a relationship. A physical one as well as an emotional." she said in her most persuasive voice.

"Let me get this straight, you are expecting me to allow my little girl to have sex with her boyfriend whenever she feels like it." he said quietly but dangerously.

"We are very mature for our age and, let's face it; if you ban it all together I am only going to want it more." Hermione said putting one hand on her hip. She was being far more rebellious than usual.

Mr. Granger and his daughter had a fierce staring competition each willing the other to look away and admit defeat. Mr. Granger finally gave up and looked furiously at his wife.

"Are you going to do anything!" he snapped. Mrs. Granger stood up slowly and stood next to her husband.

"You have to see it from our point of view, Hermione, dear." she reasoned.

Hermione pouted, "I do but I think you have to trust me. It's not like we'll be doing it every second of the day!"

Mr. Granger put a shaking hand over his eyes. "Let's see if I understand what you're saying. If I ban you sleeping together you will do it anyway. If I ban you from being in the same room together, you will find a way to do it anyway. So basically there is nothing I can do."

"Basically? Yes." Hermione replied, hotly.

"Well, then we have to set some rules and boundaries. First, can we go somewhere quieter to discuss it?" Mrs. Granger intervened, hurrying to pack everything up.

"Fine!" her husband said over-dramatically. He placed Caelan's Moses Basket onto the base of the pram, returning it to its original form.

Harry and Hermione walked ahead, holding hands. "That was…scary!" Harry muttered, squeezing her hand.

"I know, I can't believe I said what I did. Its your fault. You got me turned on!" she chuckled. Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry but you started it. I was shocked by how full-on you were, we practically had sex in the middle of a crowded beach."

"I know, I know. It was you proposing. I mean, we are getting married! It meant so much to me that you actually want to spend the rest of your life with me. Not that you're only sticking around because of Caelan."

"I want to stay with you till the second I die. Every minute of every day. Caelan coming was just the icing on the cake." Hermione beamed and whipped around to kiss him, although, this time, only lightly on the cheek.

"Children! None of that again. We are going to those gardens, it's usually quiet."

They walked to the opposite side of the pretty park until they found a secluded bench.

"Now, here are my rules. If you do not follow them, you will be severely punished. 1) It should never happen when my wife or me are in the house. 2) I must limit it to once a week. 3) You need to use contraception; we don't want anymore screaming babies in the house!" Mr. Granger ordered, wagging his forefinger annoyingly in their faces.

"Fine."

"Okay."

"You cannot touch each other either. Ever." he added.

"Come on, dear. That is going over the top. How about this: you may only hold hands and peck each other on the lips." Mrs. Granger interrupted, fairly.

"Okay, I agree. Do you want me to sign a contract in my own blood?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ha Ha, very funny." her father said humourlessly, "Can we move on from this now and have a nice day out?"

"I would love that. You have no idea how much I would love too." Hermione added in an undertone to Harry who smirked.

The rest of the day past pleasantly, no uncomfortable talking at all. However, they were in the car on the way home when something Hermione said clicked in Mr. Granger's head.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" he roared, swerving dangerously on the motorway.

"Yes, you knew that." Harry answered.

"You are fifteen…fifteen. Does that not mean anything anymore? Fifteen…" he repeated, nearly sobbing into the steering wheel.

Hermione, Harry, Mr, and Mrs. Granger were sat in their living room, watching a muggle television soap.

A tinny ring resounded around the room. Mrs. Granger got up quickly from her place in one of the chairs, dashed across the room to the telephone, and answers it. "Hello?"

The other three heard one side of the conversation but could tell who ever was on the other side was upset. Mrs. Granger put down the phone and pursed her lips.

"That was my sister. She and her husband have split up again, she wants us to go over there." she explained heavily.

"Why me?" her husband whined.

"Something about she needs you to help her move some stuff. He has threatened to take all of their furniture and clothes so she wants to move it before he has a chance."

Mr. Granger got up and left the room wordlessly although his expression told a thousand words, most of which Hermione would be told off for saying.

"Is Aunt. Helen going to be okay?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Hermione, how many times has this happened now? The last time I counted, it was 10. They always get back together. Anyway, I was thinking about taking Caelan. She hasn't seen him yet and it might take her mind off it."

"Okay, I'll go express some milk, give me a minute. Can you watch Caelan, please." she walked out of the room, gently stroking her son's hair as she passed the pram he was sleeping in.

She strode up the stairs to her bedroom and had just begun the process when Harry's head poked through the door.

"Hey." he said quietly, flopping down next to her on the bed.

"What do you want?" Harry leaned closer.

"You…" he uttered.

"You can't have me, you heard the rules." she giggled, trying to push him away but he would not budge.

"According to the 'rules' we can't do it while they are still here and they are leaving, with Caelan. We'll have the house to ourselves."

"Are you sure you would want to. I look a bit different now. My boobs are massive and leaking milk -"

"I'm not complaining about the size change." he interjected.

"I'm covered in stretch marks -"

"So, it just makes you more interesting. Each mark tells a story of me, you and Caelan."

"I'm still a bit sore…"

"I can be gentle." He mumbled, getting closer and closer to her one exposed breast.

"HERMIONE! WE NEED TO GO!" her mother's voice came from down the stairs. Hermione jumped and took the breast pump away, leaving a full bottle of her own milk.

"Take this down for me…but don't be long." Hermione teased Harry, pushing the bottle into his hand. He had to drag himself away from her but finally found himself in front of what will one day be his in-laws.

"We have his nappy bag, a bottle, his pram," Mrs. Granger listed. Harry dashed into the kitchen to retrieve Caelan-Sirius' hat from the worktop.

"Don't forget this. Do you have his teddy? He won't settle without it." Harry said, passing over the little blue bobble hat.

"Yes, and we have our mobiles so we will ring if we need either of you." she answered, continuing to count through the things in front of her. "That is everything I think. We're going now, be good the both of you."

"Yes…be good." Mr. Granger reiterated, in a low growl.

"We will. How long do you think you will be?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"You never know with Helen, it could be hours." Mrs. Granger sighed.

"Why?" Mr. Granger said in the same snarl.

"No reason, just wondered if one bottle would be enough!" Harry lied smoothly.

The woman paused. "We better take two. What if we get stuck there?"

"I'll go get some more." Harry muttered, speeding up the stairs, glad to get away from the menacing Mr. Granger.

"NO. HERMIONE WILL DO IT. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR HER." Mr. Granger bellowed after him.

Harry ran into Hermione's room and slammed the door behind him. "Merlin, your dad is going crazy down there. Your mum wants another bottle."

"Oh, I expressed another one for later on so they can take this one." she said, passing over another bottle.

Just as Harry was about to open the door, he turned back to his girlfriend, "Wish me luck…" he said and proceeded out of the door like a criminal being led to the gallows.

"That was quick!" Mrs. Granger smiled as Harry passed it to her.

"She had already done another one." he explained warily, trying to stay as far away form Mr. Granger as possible. "O-o-okay, b-bye then!" he stuttered and scrambled back up the stairs.

He opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. She had lit a dozen of candles, made her bed and changed into the very revealing lingerie Harry had secretly brought her for Christmas the year before.

She was kneeling on her bed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Merlin!" he breathed, nearly chocking on his own tongue.

"Are they gone?" she whispered, jumping off the bed to join him by the door. They both listened carefully until they heard the distant sound of a car moving across gravel. "Now they're gone. Tell me, what it you wanted was?" she said teasingly, dragging her finger across him bottom lip.

"You…" he mumbled.

"How do you plan on having me?" she whispered alluringly into his ear, licking it at the same time.

"Like this." Harry picked her up and took her over to her bed, he dropped her on her back and stood above her, taking in her appearance, she looked so beautiful.

He decided that he would show Hermione what it was like to be tantalized. He lifted her up gently to unhook her bra, as he pulled it off he grazed her nipple, Hermione moaned slightly.

He then kissed her abdomen, travelling down slowly. When he got to the material barrier, he gently grabbed the front with his teeth and eased it down, his lips made contact with her centre but he did not pursue it just kept on dragging her knickers down her long legs with his teeth.

Once she was completely naked, he kneeled down so he was between her knees, the bottom of her leg dangling to the floor.

With the very tip of his tongue, he travelled in swirls from her knee to the top of her thigh. He very lightly passed from the left leg to the right, his tongue hitting her sensitive spot. He continued to work his way down the other leg where he settled at the back of her knee.

He kissed and licked it making her shiver.

He went back up to her centre again, tracing the outline of her lips. He opened her up one layer and explored that area for several minutes until she began to shake.

Going as slowly as he could restrain himself to, he found the place that made her scream. He flattened his tongue and licked every inch from her opening to her clit.

He nibbled on the flesh and sucked on the nerve ending. He took his time, trying different techniques.

Just as she was reaching her climax, he quickly moved away, going north to her breasts.

"No…" she said under her breath. Harry licked every bit of skin he could reach before settling on her nipples, where he circled the hard nub.

Hermione could not take anymore; she had reached a point of no return and needed to release the energy.

"Please…" she whispered.

Harry ignored her and returned to her centre, where he continued his slow torture.

"Please!" her with more urgency. Harry carried on sucking her clit, until her legs began to shake.

"Take me!" she begged.

"Pardon?" Harry asked, as though he had not heard her.

"Take me!"

"Say it again…" his voice muffled as his face was buried in her chest.

"Take me. Please, take me." she moaned loudly. Harry began to undress, displaying speed he had refused to use before.

Harry lay down of the rug on the floor, completely naked and signalled for her to come to him. She sat on his chest and caressed his hard member, she was still facing him, and her arm was bent in an unusual way.

Harry could feel how wet she was as sat on him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled down to him so their lips meant, they kissed amorously for a long time before Harry felt he would burst.

"Are you ready?" he asked her gently, talking into her mouth as she tried to keep kissing him.

"Oh, yes." she replied in her most sultry voice.

She shuffled backwards and met with the tip of his penis. Harry saw Hermione close her eyes for a second and look nervous but she carried on before he could say anything.

He entered her and she sighed, as though she was now complete. Like she was a jigsaw with a piece missing and it had finally been found.

Hermione moved her hips up and down, making a rhythm. Harry tried to be as gentle as possible and she was reflecting this by going slower and not grinding into him.

The pleasure soon began to overtake the pain; she closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on feeling the satisfaction. It was getting more intense, building up slowly.

She wondered if she would ever reach her climax but then she did and it was like heaven, with a sharp white light bursting in font of her pupils.

She kept rocking as her pleasure ebbed away. Seconds later Harry felt his own orgasm, giving Hermione the most blissful feeling of being full.

"I love you!" Harry shouted as the first stream of seed shot from within him.

"I love you too, baby." Hermione whispered. She rolled off him and leant her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, her favourite sound.

Harry grabbed a blanket from a chair nearby to cover them up with and they lay together, both wondering if their life could get any better.

By the side of them was Caelan's crib, it had been moved into her room while he was still young. It was reminder of why they were there, together.

"WE'RE HOME!" Mrs. Granger's voice came from downstairs.

"Oh crap…"

* * *

**Next Time: **Harry goes back to school full-time and Hermione part-time. How will she cope with both looking after a baby and seeing Ron everyday?

**A/N: **Second to last chapter, can't wait till the end, i've never got passed chapter 7 in my other fics! R&R??


End file.
